Fox-napped
by jamestheweasel
Summary: (Previously titled: Never anger love) Nick has been taken by a gang of coyotes which he angered before he met Judy and when the law is not fast enough to save him Judy may become the criminal to save him. Judy and nick are already a couple by the time the story starts. How far is she willing to go to get the love of her life back? art by digivee on DeviantArt.
1. Desperation

**Ok... This is my first story and I am trying not to stress out about it. Please be patient with me because I am just trying to figure this out as I write it. But anyway, this story takes place after Judy and Nick become a couple. Trying not to put that much sex in the story but the T rating exists for a reason. You have been warned. (most of it is for violence)**

 **this story has underwent some serious re- writing so if some authors notes don't make sense dont worry about it.**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Chapter One: Desperation

The worst thing about it was that she wasn't there; no one was. Everyone but her had already heard before Bogo pulled her aside to break the news to her. She watched the traffic cameras over and over at her desk computer, utterly devastated as the footage showed once again the coyotes dragging Nick into the unmarked van after beating him unconscious with their baseball bats. She repeated the video again, memorizing every swing, every moment, and every face.

"Nick..." she sobbed.

"I thought the chief told you to go home," McHorn asked quietly from behind her.

"... he did bu-"

"Judy, go home. We'll find him," McHorn interrupted, showing much more compassion than he ever had in the past. When no reaction came from her, he somberly pleaded, "Judy, please."

"Ok... I'll go," she sobbed, tears now flowing freely onto her once spotless police uniform.

Walking through the streets of Zootopia hadn't been hard. Her feet carried her home without a thought on her part. Many stared at the lone bunny in a police uniform, crying her way through the city center, but she didn't care; if animals did try to help her, their voice was lost within a storm of emotions in her mind.

Staring at her smartphone in her bed gave her no solace. Nick's picture shook in her hand as she wailed. Curling up into a ball in her bed felt like the only thing she could do. Sshe was cold, afraid, devastated and angry so very angry.

 **The van,**

"You think you can just run from the boss, Nick?" he taunted to the bleeding pile of fox that was limp against the unmarked van's doors. "You gonna' be in a world of hurt!"

Snickering echoed throughout the van as the group drove through the slums of Zootopia.

"You fucked up," he coughed weakly as some blood also escaped from lips.

"And how did we do that?" one of the coyotes jeered, kicking him in his broken ribs, again receiving the whimper he desired.

"You pissed her off... you shouldn't have done that," he whispered as the van carried him to his destination.


	2. What were the five stages of grief again

**Thank you for all the readers and reviewers who think this story is good. I was honestly surprised with the amount of positive feedback that I received. Anyway, this chapter is going to be mainly about catching you guys up on what happened between the kidnapping and the events in the supply closet. Also a huge thanks to Andrew, my best friend, for looking the previous chapter over to help me correct it [and this one ;) ].**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Chapter 2: What were the five stages of grief again?**

 **One day after the kidnapping**

She hoped the previous day had just been a very bad nightmare, but looking down at her tear stained police uniform and her smart phone that she curled up next to ruined any denial left in her system. The first of her two days on leave welcomed her with the same morning she woke to for the past year: her alarm demanding her attention at a time when many other mammals would have rather escaped back to the clutches of sleep. Sitting up and staring out her window gave her no comfort, nor did a hot shower and a clean set of pedestrian clothes, but she still followed her morning habits anyway. Staring at the bowl of cereal she had poured herself with contempt, she sat thinking. She did not want to eat anything, do anything or say anything while he was still with them, but she determined wallowing in a stew of self loathing wouldn't get him back. Judy needed to get her head back in the game and follow every lead she could without being on the clock. She needed to find him. After she choked down the last remnants of her cereal, she got up and walked out the door.

 _Finnick knows who those coyotes were... he might... I need to find him._

Locating the small fox wasn't an issue, as he always parked his van and home in an alley three blocks away from that ice cream shop she met Nick at. Where she thought he was just an ordinary criminal and Finnick was closer to ten than thirty.

 _nick... Nick where- no, don't cry, that won't help him_

*knock knock*

Her gentle knock reverberated throughout the van as she waited for the small fox to no avail.

*knock knock*

She tried again, louder, still to no avail.

"Go away, I'm sleeping," mumbled a familiar fox from inside the van.

*knock knock*

Nothing

*knock knock*

Nothing

Frustration took hold in the hole which the previous day's events had cut in her mind.

" FINNICK WAKE UP AND GET OUT HERE OR I AM GOING TO RIP YOUR GODDAMN EARS OFF," screamed Judy in a voice she didn't even know she had, followed by a loud crash as the fox slammed his head into something while he tried to get up, followed by a short cry of pain.

"What is it," Finnick yelled as he opened the door, revealing the almost naked fox and the new small gash which occupied the center of his head.

"Did I do that?" Judy questioned, looking at the disheveled fox with a bleeding head wound. Her face softened and her anxiety and anger were replaced by guilt.

"Yes you did, cop. Now leave," growled the small mammal, his words hitting her hard as she remembered the talks Nick had with him after he joined the academy.

Ignoring his furious stare, Judy pleaded to him, "Nick is in trouble, and I need your help. I know you broke off with Nick when he became a cop but I need your help to save him... please."

The fox gawked at her for a moment, stunned by the desperation in her voice and her watery, bloodshot eyes.

" ...come in."

Sitting on the small mattress that took up most of the space, Judy recounted the events of the past two days as a growing look of horror appeared on the small fox. The sun crept into the van as her story finished. All the smaller fox could do was embrace her as they both sat quietly in the messy van.

"Did you get the license plate?" Finnick asked after a long terrified silence.

"There wasn't one."

"Did the traffic cameras pick up where they took him?"

"They went down an alley where we lost track of them."

"Finnick, do you know who took him?"

"Unfortunately, I do," he slowly replied. "A gang of coyotes run most of the Rainforest District. Their boss is named Dark. Nick conned him out of a large sum of money a while back, and Dark isn't the forgiving type. I thought he would be in the clear when he became a cop, but..." he cut off, staring down at his feet.

"Do you think he's dead?" Judy asked, unsure if she wanted to hear the answer.

"No, that bastard would want to draw this out as long as possible," he admitted as a large hopeful sigh escaped Judy's lips.

"That's not a good thing, Judy"

"Why not?" she quickly asked, knowing she wouldn't want to know the answer to this question.

"What would you do to a person who stole a million dollars from you?" he replied.

 **Zootopia Slums**

The concrete walls gave no indication to his whereabouts. He would have complained about the lack of a bed, or any other furniture if his burnt mess of a hand didn't take up all of his attention. He hated that fur caught fire, and he hated that they treated his wounds so they could just inflict more later. He hated that he thought he was never going to see Judy again. He hated that the moment he told them where the money was he would be dead.

"And I thought being a cop would save me," he grumbled, trying not to move so his ribs and newly broken and burnt arm could heal. "Whatever you do, Judy, just don't come get me. Don't get hurt," he pleaded, knowing that if he was heard she would ignore it.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Review and tell me how to improve. If you have any suggestions, let me know.**


	3. A Test of Will

**Just warning everyone that what the hell is happening to Nick comes up later in this chapter and it isn't pretty. Other than that, sorry about missing my one a day quota for these, I got a call from work and I couldn't stay up till 4 in the morning which is how I normally get these done. Thanks to Andrew again for being my editor and I again beg for you to point out any flaws you see so I can learn from them.**

 **Fun Fact: I'm a summer camp counselor and I can write this stuff. Looks can be deceiving, that's for damn sure.**

Chapter 3: A Test of Will

"HE STOLE WHAT!" Judy shouted, staring at the tiny fox.

"A million dollars" Finnick regretfully reiterated from the cramped van, in which he looked at the shocked and angry rabbit from the seat they shared on his mattress. The embarrassment that he would have felt when showing her his messy and disgusting home was completely overshadowed with the monumental task of explaining the mindset of her once wayward boyfriend.

"Wha- wh- how?" Judy sat shuddering at the amount of money that would take her over ten years to earn on her own. A million questions ran throughout her head, but the one that rang the loudest was ' how in the fuck had Nick not told her of this' .

::I want to keep you safe Judy::

The words had bounced through her head whenever either one of them had done something incredibly stupid. She understood: he thought keeping her from the truth would be for the best.

"I'm going to kill you myself if he doesn't first", she growled with anger that she knew she could not keep, throwing her head into her palms, knowing that the events in front of her had N **ick** written all over them.

"How did he get rid of the money?" she asked lowly to the nervous fox next to her.

"Um... Judy?" Finnick stuttered.

"Yeah?" she muttered.

"He didn't."

 **Meanwhile...**

The cuffs that dug into his wrists were already sticky with his blood. The chain that attached to the ceiling above mocked him; its resilience had refused to let him fall to the floor even when they broke his leg. One arm broken, one leg broken, both arms burnt to a crisp and still Dark stood there, mocking him with his stalwart gaze. Dark sat at the back of the now blood-covered room, staring unblinkingly as his men broke rib after rib and tore at Nick's flesh. Wearing a black leather coat and smoking a cigarette, his colorless fur and dark brown eyes gave no hint at the ruthless mammal's true intentions.

"What's stopping you, Wilde?" he asked with a morbid curiosity.

With a raspy, tired, and hoarse voice filled with pain he replied,"Got.. give.. more time."

"Who? That fox buddy of yours wouldn't dare come in here, Big hates you and the rest of your buddies turned on you the moment you went cop," he argued in a casual and unrestrained tone which could only come from the charismatic, young crime boss.

"You.. not... met," he rasped, trying to get air in without hurting his shattered ribs before laughing painfully.

"What's so funny, fox?" Dark demanded, the anger in his voice just a reassurance that he was just as irritating as ever.

"Cop friend... girl friend... gonna," a smile perked up on his broken face,"kill you... slowly."

He laughed, remembering the pictures from the news and the stories his informants told him of long nights spent tailing the two love birds. "You think she's going to burst through that door and save your sorry ass?" he asked, having way too much fun with the outmatched, half-mad fox.

"No..." he said with his signature smirk, even though the bruises made that painful.

"Just tell us where the money is and I'll make the rest of this quick," he pleaded, offering the mercy he might never actually carry out.

"If ... I'm... right," he gasped as another wave of pain shot through him, "I don't have no idea where it is right now... and I trust her a lot more than you."

Seeing the calm and collected mask of the animal break into a thousand pieces gave him the will to deny the arrogant canine until it was eight at night. His body was burnt and hairless, and the two smallest fingers on his left hand were twitching on the floor in front of him.

 **The Van**

"JUDY!" the words hit her as and Finnick finally broke through the storm that was her mind.

"Why was he still conning with you if he had all that money?" she asked meekly as the dam shattered, releasing the tide of questions.

"Wanted to save up enough money to build an amusement park," he answered.

"Wh- why did he become a cop, he could have just..." she stuttered.

"You," he answered quickly, unsure what to do with the rabbit next to him.

"... Finnick...wait, FINNICK," she bellowed, beaming at him witha aura of focused determination that only she could muster.

"What?" he responded, panicked.

"He won't kill him if he doesn't have the money," she roared. Jumping up from the bed into the driver's seat with a single bound, Judy started the car with the keys she found in the ignition, and sped out of the alley without a chance for Finnick to recognize what had just happened.

"JUDY!" he roared at the energetic bunny.

"WHAT!" she responded, slamming to a stop at the stop light in front of her, tossing the small Finnick fox into the window. Landing in the passenger seat with a mad yet remorseful look, the barely dressed fox shook his head and spoke, "I don't know where the money is."

"You don't..." she stuttered.

"Never would tell me. Didn't trust me. Only said that he left it with some trolls under a bridge, whatever that means..." he trailed off.

 _trolls... bridge ... THE BRIDGE, THAT BRIDGE. Please be right please be right please be right..._

Without another word she slammed the car into gear and sped off to hopefully save the life of the man she loved.


	4. No Rest for the Wicked

**Two today, ain't that great?**

Chapter 4: No Rest for the Wicked

It had taken them the entire day to buy the tools they needed, dig up the several duffel bags, which apparently carried all of Nick's savings, not just the money from the theft, (an important discussion they had on the ride and during the dig) and re-bury the pile of dirt.

It was about eight, and she waited breathlessly as the two solitary figures approached the bridge during the last hours of day. She had sent Finnick away after reasoning that he would think her ill-advised and frankly suicidal, but she needed to know that he was still there, still alive. Her tranquilizer gun in her hand was both heavy and aching to be used, but she could not; she would need patience. She had waited in the same bush for two hours waiting for them; she could wait a few more minutes. The dirt that covered her no longer bothered her and she would no longer care about her own comfort when he was in such grave danger.

"I think this is the place," one of them said. He wore a blue polo shirt and casual jeans. The other one was just as casual, wearing a t-shirt and cargo pants. However, this did not interest Judy. What did was the shovel haphazardly thrown over the shoulder of the coyote with jeans.

"Looks like it, but let's give Dark a call first to make sure," said the one with the shovel.

Her heart pounded in her chest as she saw the smart phone appear in his hands. Never before had she been so nervous, watching as the caller moved the phones camera around the area, stopping at their feet.

"What do you say, Nick?" came a voice from the phone, one oozing with charisma and a smug self importance.

 _NICK, ALIVE_

 _PHONE, NEED, NOW_

Within seconds she filled both mammals with enough tranquilizer to kill most smaller mammals. She didn't stop firing until her gun and all of her extra magazines were empty. The phone dropped. She quickly ran over and grabbed it.

"Hello? Whats happening there?" he asked, worried.

 _Never let them see that they get to you, make him fear, get Nick back. You can do this, Hopps._

"I believe we haven't been properly introduced," she said with a sarcasm and wit which she had acquired from her partner. Collapsing to the ground, she sat staring at the black canine's reaction of surprise and shock, then anger, along with something else.

 _Was that fear?_

"Where is my money?" he snarled at the smiling rabbit, to Nick's small amusement from across the room.

"Great job, Carrots," he mumbled from the floor, not letting either party hear him.

"Here is how this is going to play out," she continued, ignoring him. "You're never going to see that money ever again, and the only money that you can now get out of him is going to be given to you by turning him over to the ZPD," she continued, quickly.

"You think you're so cute, don't you?" he laughed. She twitched slightly. "With your fun moral crusade against me for your little fox friend back... well I'll humor you to a tune of 5 million dollars."

 _Why is she still smiling... what's so funny?_

"I think you miss understood me, Mr. Dark," she corrected in the most polite and patronizing voice she could muster. "You can give him to the ZPD and get some money out of this situation, but I'm not the ZPD. I am going to hunt you down and kill every one in my way to get to Nick, and if you don't give him up by the time I get to you..." she paused, and then cut out the patronizing tone for something much more nefarious, "I'm going to skin you alive and burn your criminal empire to the ground while you watch."

 _Yes that was fear, and there it is again._

"Now put Nick on if you ever want me to stop, and if you ever want to see you men again," she snarled.

As he turned the phone over to the corner, Judy saw the state of her fox, the lack of skin, fur, and fingers and her expression shifted to horror.

"Judy..." he rasped, "I love you."

"I know..." she whispered .

"Dark?" she asked, turning her attention back to him.

"What now? You got what you wanted, you crazy rabbit," he demanded, obviously taking time to compose himself before turning the phone back to himself.

"You're the one ultimately responsible to the kidnapping and torture of Nick, as well as countless other crimes your gang has committed," she stated, straight-faced as she pulled her own phone out of her pocket along with her pen.

"Yeah? What about it? You knew that already," he asked, confused at her statement of the obvious.

"Thank you for the picture identification, as well as the confession," she said confidently, while snapping a photo of the crime boss on the screen.

"You can't prove I said that," he boasted, apparently oblivious to whom he had messed with.

The recording of the conversation played and his face fell once more.

"Let Nick leave and harm him no more than you already have, and I won't harm you; but if you hurt him, keep him, or kill him, I will find you and I will kill you; and that's not a threat. It's a promise."

She hung up, leaving the shell shocked canine panicking on the other end.


	5. Talking with Parents

**As always let me know where I can improve by reviewing or just give me your thoughts. Also was thinking about changing the name to something a bit more intimidating, but all I can come up with are things appropriate for the D &D game I dm. Please review and tell me what I am doing wrong; it makes me get better.**

Chapter 5: Talking with Parents

She opened the door to his apartment once again, but this time there was no smiling face there to greet her, no charismatic fox to console her, and no one to talk her through her problems. Only the small, dark apartment loomed in front of her, and she would face it alone. It would take the police at least another day to get the warrant, so if she needed anything from here she would need to take it now. The apartment was larger than the first apartment she had lived in when moving to Zootopia, but it was still slightly smaller than the one she had now.

Turning on the lights did little to ease the feelings of anxiety that shot through her body, but she still remembered the promise that she needed to fulfill.

 **Two Months Ago**

"Judy," Nick said seriously, looking up from the casserole he had made her.

"Yes?" she responded with a gleeful smile upon her face.

"If something bad ever happens to me, can you promise me that you will take that blue box in my closet?" he continued. This complete lack of any humor from Nick gave Judy the distinct impression that this was something very close to him.

"What's in there, Nick?" she asked, worried.

"Just some things for emergencies and some things that I would like you to have," he said, returning to his calm and nonchalant posture. " How did you like your dinner, Carrots?"

"Great, what's in this?" she responded with her mouth full, finishing off what little she had left.

"Just some vegetables I found from the market, some pre-made casserole mix, and some rabbit," he said with a devious grin as Judy covered him with the insect casserole that had just spewed out of her mouth.

 **Two Days after Kidnapping**

The box was the only thing of value that she deemed important enough to lug out of his apartment until she glanced at his nightstand. A picture of them together greeted her, tears once again flowing down her face. She would need to get better at covering her emotions; she could not do that when Dark or Bogo talked about Nick. If Bogo thought she couldn't handle the case, she was unsure how she could possibly get to Dark.

Back at her apartment, the large box that sat in front of her demanded her attention. Sitting on the couch which she normally shared after a hard day's work or a night out together, she finally gave into her incredible urge to know. Lifting up the unmarked plastic lid, she stared now at a messy pile of tattered journals covering something with a spotless envelope at the top with the words _For Judy_ written on it.

 _If you are reading this and you are not Judy Hopps, put this letter down and get the hell away from my stuff. But if you are Judy, I have some things to say._

 _If something has happened to me I want you, and you alone, to be left with my personal belongings. What is contained in this box is a collection of my journals that I have written in ever since I started conning with Finnick at the age of 17. However, I would like you to read all of these eventually. The best one to start one is the red journal with a crude doodle of you on the cover. If I am not dead yet, and there is something that you can do to save my life, I would really appreciate it if you would save me. I like living, it's fun... for the most part. To help you with this, I leave with you everything in this box, including a silenced pistol (don't worry, it's registered and you're licensed), two magazines, and thirty mags worth of ammo._

 _I would really like you to go to the chief to save me, but if that is not an option I understand._

 _Other than the weapon and my journals, I would really like you to go visit my mom and tell her how I'm doing. Please bring her flowers too. I normally stop by there once a week. I know you remember the way._

 _I love you now and always_

 _-Nick_

With a heavy sigh, she put the letter down and went to go see her. She bought the flowers from a small shop on the corner before waving down a cab. She never liked going to 'talk' with his mother, it reminded her of how much he had truly lost in his short life and her utter incompetence to understand that when they had first met. After paying the badger who drove her, she took the quiet walk into the cemetery and sat by the grave stone.

"Hey Mrs. Wilde," she started, staring at the picture of the smiling young mother in front of her. "I just came to let you know what's going on..." she sighed. "Nick has been kidnapped by some very bad men who want to kill him... I honestly don't know if he is going to make it, but I can promise you that I am going to try to get him back, and if I cant, I'm going to kill the bastard that took him... Please look after him for me if I can't." Laying back she began to look at the clouds. "He isn't going to be alone anymore, never again... Also, did you know he had close to two million dollars buried under a bridge and he didn't pay a cent of taxes on it?" she recounted Nick's stupidity. She shook her head and started to smile at the actions of her boyfriend. "I wanted to ask you a question. I know you can't give me the answer because of the whole being dead thing, but still... would you be okay if I asked Nick to marry me?" Silence followed her hushed words. "Yeah, I know, you're still dead... I never really liked graveyards, green grass, and lots of flowers, but no one would come here to be happy. I would rather be buried in a park or a beach but I know you wanted this... I wish I got to know you but I didn't... Cancer is quite the bitch." She chuckled at her crude joke as small tears started to run down her face. "I promise you I will try to get him back and if you don't see me again, then, well..." she trailed off as she got up from the ground and looked at the grave stone.

"I wish I got to know you but I didn't. I have to be his family now and I just can't let him down like so many others have... I just can't," she said, bowing her head. "I hope to visit you again, Mrs. Wilde. I can't imagine the nightmare it would be to explain this to my parents..."

On her way back to her apartment, she stopped by a book store and bought a journal much like the ones Nick left her.

Once at home she put on some music and opened the journal he had suggested and started to read. She sat at her desk with the pile of books and the disassembled gun behind her on the floor. It was by far the least dusty and it looked the most used.

 _If you are reading this_ _get your dirty paws off my stuff_ _then you must be Judy._

 _have fun digging through my head - Nick_

"So now I finally get to see what is going on up there," she giggled, pushing past the unfortunate circumstances that surrounded her.

 _Table of contents:_

 _1\. Con ideas with Finnick_

 _5\. Wilde Times Theme Park ideas_

 _18\. Travels with Finnick_

 _23\. Met an interesting cop today_

 _27\. That BITCH!_

 _29\. Am I falling I love?_

 _34\. HOLY SHIT I'M A COP (in training)_

 _40._ _is she really worth it?_ _She is worth it_

 _43\. HOLY SHIT I'M A COP_

 _46\. I think I want to spend the rest of my life with this woman_

 _57\. I wish her parents would like me_

"Really, 'that bitch'?" she mumbled mockingly, smiling at the proof that Nick felt the same exact way she did. "Wait..," she mumbled, looking at the last note.

 _I need to tell them_

A wave of humiliation and horror washed over her face as she stared at the phone which had interrupted her train of thought. 'Mom and Dad', the last three words she would ever want to see on her phone at this moment.

 _how do they know to call at the worst possible times... did they bug my room..._

A heavy sigh escaped her before she put on the happiest face she could and pressed the accept call icon.

"Hey Jude the dude," said the large rabbit that she had always known as her father. He was standing shoulder to shoulder with her mother like they always did when they called, holding the phone just a bit too close. The nickname which had hung around since childhood could no longer make her smile, nor could anything they said. She would have to tell them. If she died, she couldn't have Bogo explaining why, she couldn't put them through that. That, or they could find out by talking to Clawhauser; hell would be better than that.

"Hi dad," she responded, trying unsuccessfully to hide the sorrow in her voice.

"Judy, is something wrong?" her mother questioned, worried at the quickly falling face of her daughter.

"Yes, a lot of things are," she admitted.

"Come on Judy, you can tell us. You trust us, right?" her father asked, worried more than usual over his daughter's well being.

"Okay, here we go," she muttered to herself before jumping into her story. "I brought my boyfriend to Bunny Burrow last time I was there. You guys remember him right?" They both scowled before letting her continue. "He has been captured by some very bad mammals. I don't know what I'm going to do next but it's probably going to be very dangerous." Both of her parents were pale with fright by this point, but before they could say anything she continued with her story. "So I might die in the coming weeks..." she said awkwardly before her parents jumped at the chance to interrupt her.

"Judy, just come home. The other officers can take care of this," her mother pleaded.

"You know I can't do that," she responded sternly.

"Why not?" her father asked with the same terrified expression that his wife held.

"It's my job," she snapped.

"Leave it to the larger cops. Don't get yourself killed!" her mother pleaded back with a hint of anger.

"So just because I'm small I can't be a cop?" she accused.

"That's not what I meant and you know it," her mother fired back. By this point her father had shrunk behind his spouse, knowing this is not an argument he would want to enter.

"I am a cop, and even if I wasn't I would still go after him with everything I have!" she snarled.

"But Judy, WHY?" her mother demanded.

"Mom, I love him." While both parents stared at the phone still trying desperately understand why their daughter would love a fox, an ex-con no less , she quickly ended the call before her words could reap any consequences.

 _I don't care how they feel about nick. It doesn't matter. only he matters._


	6. onward

**please review and let me know what I can do better. also if any of you want to give me tips on how to write better I'm all ears. thanks again to my editor and friend Andrew.**

 **Prodigious size alone does not dissuade the sharpened blade**

 **chapter 6: onward**

She saw him from across the room and stared transfixed at the canine. It wasn't Dark, it was the one of the coyotes that had originally taken him, she had memorized all of their faces from that video and now one sat mere meters from her. The only thing that shook her from this confusing trance of emotions and the internal battle that plagued her was the bartender asking what she would like to drink.

"Hey miss," called the male hippo who stood behind the bar.

"Oh yeah right..." she quickly stuttered, realizing that she was staring at him for slightly too long. Her heart still pounded in her chest faster than the quite energetic music that filled the night club. She took a deep breath before ordering and spent all her energy focusing and calming her tense nerves." Hey barkeep, I'll take something that isn't alcoholic" she chimed up finally completing her order.

"I can tell why you got eyes for that big fellow over there," he noted, pointing his thumb to the canine in question. "Why not take something a bit heavier and go say hi to em' ?" he asked sincerely.

Not panicking under the weight of the questions Judy responded with a greedy look in her eye and a voice that would normally be only reserved for Nick," I just want to remember tonight. I have a feeling its going to be memorable."

He shrugged and poured her a glass of non alcoholic beer. No one around her questioned her scandalous comment, no one judged her for 'liking' a predator almost 3 times her size, and no one cared. She could learn to enjoy this but this wasn't the time. She was still stuck on the first floor, she would eventually need to make her way to the stairwell but moving straight there would draw attention, she pondered this as she gazed around and drank.

 _wait, is he staring at me_

A hare which sat a few seats down from her at the bar was obviously gawking at the well dressed rabbit. He would try to swoon over her but before any attempt was made she turned her now slightly red face away from him and started to move towards the second floor, leaving her half full drink on the counter.

 **Two Days after Kidnapping, 30 Seconds after the Phone Call**

*ring, ring, ring*

 _You can do this Judy. You can stand up to them, you have before._

She answered the video phone and stared into the confused faces of her parents. she could tell thousands of emotions ran through their heads: fear, confusion, anger, love, fear, fear and most definitely fear.

"Why can't you just leave him, Judy?" her father choked out.

With a heavy sigh she started to explain, "I fell in love with Nick when we started working together. Normally there are rules against this but Bogo waved them as long as we kept up the work we had been doing. I told you I am never going to leave him when I told you about him. I don't care if he's a fox. I don't care if he will get me killed. I love him but you obviously don't get that," she spat.

"Judy, he isn't worth it, this is all his fault anyway, you said he was a con man," her mother said in a disappointed, hurt tone.

"Jude, I know he is charming but I can almost guarantee he doesn't feel the same for you. He's a fox and you're a rabbit, you could barely work together, let alone have a relationship," her father pleaded.

Unlike last time she would not fight the torrent of words flying at her. She would wait .

"Yeah Judy," her mother cut in."Have you ever though that he could hurt you if he loses control... and what about children?"

 _that was low even for her_

"Judy, answer us," her father demanded.

 _fine lets have this fight_

"Bullshit..." she spat, her parents horrified at the profanity that she had never used before . "You don't know a thing about him. You haven't ever put a thought into what it's like for him other than he's a fox and previously a criminal. I know he feels the same for me and nothing you can say can prove me wrong. He would never hurt me, I know that . I don't even care about children right now and if I ever do we can just adopt," she challenged, knowing each and every word was a new knife stabbing into them.

 _fuck it... if I'm going ruin my relationship lets go all the way, bet this will tick them off_

"Oh and by the way, Mom, we've had sex, and lots of it," she announced defiantly before ending the call again.

Two minutes passed without the phone ringing and she realized that they would not call back. She released a breath she didn't know she had been holding and thought about her parents. Despite all of the yelling and the strange feeling like her family had just disowned her, Judy couldn't be happier. All of her secrets were out in the open for everyone to see, and now all she had to do was go back into work tomorrow and find Nick. That couldn't be that hard, could it?

 **The Next Day**

She placed everything back into the blue box and took it with her when she left for work. She managed to stuff a few pictures of nick and her together along with a picture of her parents. She had a distinct feeling that she would not be going home any time soon. They went into the trunk of her police cruiser before she walked into work to begin her daily routine. Clawhauser had nothing interesting to say that morning as he desperately tried to not bring up Nick. Judy saw right through it. Everyone she talked to that morning had avoided talking about the fox like their life depended on it.

 _they must think I'm still torn up over this... like when I found out..._

This revelation led Judy to sit silently in her chair until the day began. Every time she would look around there was always animals looking at her from the corners of their eyes. Had something happened? Did Dark make his demands public while she was away? The only way to find out was to talk to Bogo after the briefing. So there she sat patiently. The room was quieter than normal which didn't really bother her. She just sat and went through everything she knew about Nick's disappearance in her head.

 _Dark... from what I got out of Finnick, he isn't the most popular mammal on the streets, but he is feared and he appears to have a lot of power... He doesn't seem to be in league of Mr. big so I may be able to use him for something down the line... He hates Nick but he is willing to put that aside for some cash... I just hope I scared him enough to stop him from hurting him... I don't think he will hurt Nick while I am alive... I think I'm the largest thorn in his side right now so I think I may have just painted a huge target on my back... great job Judy... no going home anytime soon, that's for sure... I wonder if he has any friends who could help him get to me..._

"Hopps!" yelled Bogo from his office door. The room was empty; she must have sat through all of role call without noticing.

Shocked but recovering, Judy jumped out of her seat and followed the chief into his office and stood on the chair that was there. The cape buffalo's face was as somber as her co-workers, which alerted her that something was seriously wrong. He was always stoic and demanding as a boss but he was never emotional.

With a large sigh, she asked the question, "Are you going to tell me what is wrong or do I have to guess?"

"Okay..." he said more to himself than to Judy.

"Judy, you know Nick had been captured, right?" he asked.

"Yes," she responded seriously.

"While you were away some one delivered a package... Inside was a list of demands and two of his fingers," he choked out, bracing for the emotional storm that never hit.

"What were the demands," she asked coldly, to her boss's amazement.

 _as long as those where the same fingers that I saw cut off this may still work... as long as I can tell he hasn't hurt him any more than before it should be fine_

"Hopps, are you okay?" he asked, shocked

"Fine. Crying about what's happening won't stop him, so what were the demands?" she asked as coldly as before.

"He wanted half a million dollars and he... he wanted you to exchange it in a week at a park in the Rainforest District... alone." As he quoted the demands, he again waited for the emotional maelstrom that did not come.

"How much do we know about this guy?" she asked, trying to find any other information without telling him about the recent encounter with him.

Regaining his composure, he related the same details that she had pieced together on her own, "The mammal in charge of these actions is a coyote who goes by the alias Mr. Dark, an obvious reference to his black fur and dark brown eyes. He is a large-scale crime boss who operates out of the Rainforest District but because of his subtlety and his tendency not to kill, we have not gone after him in a large scale. This changed three days ago with the kidnapping and assault of officer Wilde. We already have everyone we can get finding out more information on this guy, but because of his ultimatum I don't want anyone harming him or any of his men. We plan to make the hand off and then shut his operation down shortly after but those details are on a need to know basis and I'll let you in on them in a week. Does that sound good to you, Judy?"

Slightly perturbed because of the 'need to know plan' being only need to know, but overall she was happy she finally had a plan that she trusted and a date which she could look forward to. "Sounds good , chief. What am I doing today?" she asked.

 _also why did he ask for me... it may be a trap but if Nick is there I have to take that risk._

"You will be with McHorn this week. You two will be on patrol duty in the Rainforest District. If you can, try to get any information about this Mr. Dark, but don't push it because we don't want to screw up this deal. Dismissed."

 **ZPD Records**

"Hey, Tom, could you bring me the file for Hopps?" the zebra asked.

"Here you go," he said, dropping the large file on his desk. "Sorry to break the news to you, hot shot, but she's already taken."

"Really?" he replied

"Dude, with a record like that, half the city is standing in line in front of you"

 **A carrot stand, Bunny Burrow**

"Hey, you're Judy Hopps's mom, aren't you?" she asked the lone bunny, reading a newspaper behind the stall.

The teenage lioness asked as she picked out the vegetables she would buy. She wore a light t-shirt and shorts, and asked the question with a tone of awe.

"Yeah, what of it," she bit, looking anywhere but the lioness.

"Hey, I'm just asking," she defended quickly. "Look," she sighed "I have to catch a train in 2 hours and have nothing to do. Do you want to talk about it?"

 **A study somewhere in the Rainforest District**

"This is definitely not good, Sir" his second in command said to him as he looked down at all the information in front of him.

 _ **Judy Hopps**_

 _Species: rabbit_

 _Eyes: purple_

 _Fur: grey_

 _Skills: top of her class in the ZPD police academy for being incredibly strong and agile for her size. Her strength along with her combat training makes her dangerous to even larger mammals_

 _Romantic interests: Nick Wilde_

 _Home address: Zootopia, 6001 willow street, third floor, room 306_

 _Criminal record: nothing substantial_

 _Potential weak points:_

 _Parents: Bonnie and Stu Hopps_

 _Boyfriend: Nick Wilde_

 _Occupation: Police Officer_

 _Cases attempted: 57_

 _Cases solved: 57_

 _Case success rate :100%_

 _Elimination tactic: There is a gas line that runs right below her apartment and is the central one for the building. A motion sensor can easily be placed while she is on duty (hours: 7am-4pm however, this may change) and when she returns it would look like an accident. The only person who would enter her apartment is Nick Wilde, whom I understand you have in custody. If this is too direct you could blow the gas line for the entire building. High collateral damage, but it will not point to you targeting a single mammal._

 _If you do not like this tactic, you could put a bounty on her, but because of her extensive experience fighting larger, armed mammals, I do not think it would be successful._

 _Notes:_

 _Judy Hopps has been the face of the ZPD for almost a year now. She acquired this position after her incredible actions during the Night Howler Case_ _1_ _. From all of our research from the past two days we were unable to find any evidence to suggest that she is anything but what her public image suggests, a good cop with a perfect record. Even more concerning, we have recently learned that Judy did not solve the night howler case with the permission or blessing of the ZPD. This may indicate that even if we can separate her from law enforcement, she will continue to dig up more and more of our organization. If she exposes us we will not be able to bribe our way out of the situation. I believe only a select few of our contacts are willing to put their jobs on the line to save us and if they were we would not be able to use their resources anymore. Worst of all, she answers directly to chief Bogo. Even after several attempted bribes of_ _ **very large**_ _amounts, he remains as stalwart to the law as the rabbit._

 _Other than the quality of her work, we have also found that she grew up in a small town outside of Zootopia called Bunny Burrow. When our contact went there we found nothing on either of her parents and testimony from her mother that she no longer cares for her immediate family. Her mother thinks the only thing she seems to care about is "that stupid fox"._

 _I believe that, even if we return Nick Wilde, Judy Hopps will work to bring down this organization. No other possible leverage exists other than Nick Wilde, whom we have irreparably harmed. We cannot black mail her or bribe her_ _2_ _, however, killing her would also lead us to consequences because of her role as the unofficial face of the ZPD._

 _This is all the information me and my men could dig up,_

 _\- The Eye_

 _1: The night howler case was a famous investigation that arrested both the mayor and the assistant mayor for various crimes. The mayor was convicted for a short time for kidnapping and restraining public information and the assistant mayor was convicted for drugging a large portion of the predator population so she would be in charge of the city. The case file reads like an action movie, let me know if you are interested in it._

 _2: The assistant mayor wanted to increase her pay and make her the public face of the ZPD when she accidentally helped her with her plans. In response to this she resigned from the ZPD, for this reason I do not think anything we can do will stop her. Even if we release Nick Wilde she could logically leap to the conclusion that we will not stop in our criminal actions and will investigate us like she did with the mayor and assistant mayor._

He looked over the piece of paper for the third time before turning and looking outside. He would need a plan within the week. Nick or the money was no longer his main concern, he had bigger fish to fry. His actions with Nick Wilde were made under the assumption that no one would care about the missing fox. he had been wrong and his actions were based in revenge. Next time he would not make the same mistake.

 **Zootopia Slums**

They had brought him a bed and had treated his broken bones and missing fingers. The food was still horrible and he hated lack of any company, but compared to the constant beatings he had received prior to Judy showing that smug bastard who's boss, it was paradise. His burns were healing and his fur was growing back. Nick was comfortable.

 _Whatever you do, Carrots, don't go and get yourself killed. I can't live without you... Can't live with you either, now that I think about it._

He chuckled.


	7. old stories, new friends

**some things about this chapter and some timeline stuff to keep me strait:**

 **approx 1 year ago: night howler case + first time nick and judy became a thing**

 **Nick stole the money 4 years ago**

 **nicks mom died when he was 23 he is currently approx. 30 around the same age as judy**

 **Nick is scheduled to be traded day 9 after the kidnapping, five from now**

 **McHorns first name came from the actor voicing him**

 **4 days after kidnapping**

 **_INPORTANT_**

 **I messed up this chapter because i forgot that i said earlier that Judy's parents didn't find out about their relationship until they called earlier. I forgot about that and wrote here that they found out six months ago but still don't like nick. I liked what i wrote here better then the parts in chapter five and six so i went back and changed the arguments in those chapters to be about Judy's safety and nick being untrustworthy/ shifty/ a fox. if you don't want to go back and read just know that Judy's parents don't like nick and have known him for around six months.**

 **Chapter 7: old stories, new friends**

"thanks for sending me home last time, McHorn," she said. The two mammals were sitting in the squad car driving around the rainforest district.

"It's no problem, Hopps." he responded in his normal gruff voice.

"So..." she said awkwardly, she had never really talked to the large rhino but she could not handle the silence. " What do you want to talk about?"

"Let's see..." he pondered. "What do you do for fun, Hopps?"

"Its Judy," she corrected."You don't have to use my last name, were partners, at least for right now."

he sighed before relaxing in his seat and responding, "If that's the case you can call me ,Mark."

she chuckled and turned the corner when the light turned green, "Never heard your first name before."

"Most don't know it," he responded dryly.

"What do I do for fun?" she asked herself. "Well... I watch TV, sometimes I go to parties and nick got me into video games recently."

He visibly flinched at the mention of Nick before he asked another question," how are you holding up with all this?"

She sighed then responded, "Honestly I'm crushed and I could be crying myself a puddle right now but that won't change anything. Doing my job saves lives, I can't let other people suffer because of me and crying isn't going to save Nick either... I'm going to get him back," she announced confidently. "...And when I do the animals who took him will have hell to pay."

The rhino was slightly shocked at the amount of boldness in her voice . he actually felt sorry for Dark, if she kept to her word, which she always did, Dark would be lucky if he was in prison . The image of Judy Hopps ripping the coyote to shreds with only her paws flew through his head which caused him to smile. Judy Hopps was not someone anyone would want to piss off right now. He stopped worrying about Nick and focused his attention back on the road just to see a young male ocelot in dark clothing run across the road carrying a purse.

 **Zootopia slums**

Despite everything they did to him he didn't blame them. sure he wanted to kill Dark but his underlings were just trying to make a easy living. After awhile in the dark room he grew bored. He still babied his wounds but that were bothering him but he could hardly find that entertaining. He didn't really long to be outside, he had been in the city for most of his life and a week trapped in a room wouldn't be that bad. What was bad, what was abhorrent was the silence. He longed to talk to someone, anyone.

The door opened suddenly as a male reindeer brought him a bag of fast food and a drink. He had been always been the one to treat his wounds and the only one to feed him. Wordlessly he placed the bag and drink on the floor as nick stared at him from the corner of the room. He wore a black t-shirt and loose fitting pants and reminded him of many of his friends from before he met Judy. He looked hardly out of high school and had a similar smug grin as nick always wore.

As he turned to leave nick spoke up, it still hurt to talk but he didn't care," Hey man, could you stay for a bit."

He looked at his watch and shrugged, "Sure, give me a sec." he said calmly before turning to the door again. " Hey guys, I'm going to be in here", he yelled, sticking his head out the door. He closed the door and took a seat next to nick. He looked nervous, obviously sorry about how the fox was being treated.

" Hey man, there's no hard feelings. I know what it's like," he said to the guilty dear beside him. when he said this the dear relaxed and released a heavy sigh.

" Doesn't make it any easier," he mumbled back.

" That's part of the reason why I straitened up," he admitted

" What was the other part?" he asked.

Nick was ecstatic with the social interaction, he hadn't talked to anyone but himself in three days and he loved talking to someone.

"Someone beat some sense into me," he answered. "I was scamming this cop when she threatened to throw me in jail. She made it very clear that she wasn't going to accept my normal half assed self so I helped her out... I thought at first she was just doing her job when she started dragging me all over the city." he explained with a smile on his face.

"So... what happened next?" he asked, intruiged.

"I found out that she wasn't just doing her job. She put everything on the line to solve an impossible case just because she didn't like everyone looking down at her and she wanted to help people... When I realized that, I thought I could do better for myself too... It didn't help that I was falling madly in love with her," he jeered, happy to have social contact again.

"sounds like quite the, fox" he replied with a hint of sorrow ,to nicks amusement.

"That's where your wrong," nick corrected.

"what, you broke up?" the deer guessed.

"She isn't a fox, she's a bunny," he revealed.

"Wait, your Nick Wilde?" he asked with stunned admiration

"Yeah, what of it," he demanded.

"THE Nick Wilde," he gawked.

"Sounds like you didn't know who you kidnapped and tortured," he commented

A twinge of guilt ran up the deer before he explained, "You're like a celebrity around here, man. the one that got out of the game, the one who became a cop and hooked up with that hot rabbit. why are you here?"

 _I wonder how Judy would react knowing that a large part of the criminal underground thinks of her as 'hot'_

"Wow he really didn't tell you anything, did he?" he said, without leaving time for a response. " Look, I stole from Dark and he wanted it back... You could do this celebrity a favor by coming in to talk once in a while. its pretty boring in a locked room with nothing to do." Stroking his ego made him feel slightly better. " Hey ,dude what's your name?"

"its Josh, n-nice to meet you nick," the confused deer stammered.

they continued with their talks for another thirty minutes, at which point Josh left nick to his own devises. He promised to be back for dinner and to pick him up something better then fast food next time. The deer was barely 24 and reminded nick of himself in some respects, he definitely didn't want to be there, he definitely didn't want to hurt nick, and he definitely needed the money. He had made a friend, one which he thought he could trust.

 **ZPD station**

"I knew you were good but, damn..." Mark McHorn admired from across the table at lunch.

" What, you didn't think a bunny could run that fast, did ya'?" she teased. "Anyway, thanks for eating with me, it gets lonely without nick and I can handle only so much of Clawhauser."

" No problem, Judy, I understand" he replied

"Because my love life seems to be the only thing animals in the ZPD seem to talk about, it only seems fair that I get to learn something about you," she teased before taking another bite of her salad.

" Not that much to tell," he admitted. " Grew up in the suburbs, nice family life, good grades, one day I decided I wanted to be a police officer so I moved here and the rest is history."

" I feel like that was a huge lie but I won't push my luck with a rhino who has the charming behavior of a brick wall," she jibed.

a small smile rolled over his face before he shot back, " I don't know how that fox of yours puts up with you."

" On some days I don't either..." she muttered.

"Can you give me an example. " he asked, returning to his stoic demeanor which was slowly growing on her.

"Well we have twenty minutes left on break, that's time for one story," she responded." Which one do you want: the time my father used a tazer on him, the time I went without food sleep or a shower for a nearly a week when he was shot, the time I got **way** too drunk and he had to drag me back to his place or the time I almost tore out the neck of a fox I thought he was hitting on before I found out it was his sister "

the deep throaty laugh that escaped the rhino surprised her. She had never heard him really laugh at something.

"I'll take the one about your dad and the tazer," he declared before taking another bite out of his sandwich. "I like you Hopps, this week will sure be interesting..."

 **six months ago, bunny burrow**

"Come on Carrots, what's the worst that could happen?" he teased from outside her door in the middle of the night.

The burrows where Judy grew up were huge, they needed to be to house a family which had close to three hundred members at one time. They had taken the vacation together after cracking a case about a rather mysterious set of fires. It was long and demanding on both Judy and Nick so they decided to celebrate by coming to her home and telling her parents about their relationship. Nick had furiously argued against it but he had lost the argument when she started to pout. unfortunately her father, Stu Hopps would not be back in town until tomorrow. Nick had been left to sleep on a couch and longed for a real bed, hopefully one with a real bunny next to him.

With a defeated sigh she responded and opened the door," Fine we can sleep together but I warn you if you get yelled at for trying to eat me it's on you." she joked

" that hurts, I would never try to eat you carrots" he jibed with a paw over his chest .

" Without your consent" he mumbled suggestively, just loud enough for her to hear, earning him a punch to the ribs. Judy had gotten used to his jokes but they never failed to make her blush.

Her room looked very similar to her original apartment. A small bed and a night stand took up most of the space, leaving only room for a small table and a cabinet . what did surprise him when he first saw her room was that was covered in **pink**. Judy didn't really like the color, she often said that it made her look more 'girly' then she wanted to but as her room proved, she did not always feel this way. The initial reaction from nick earned him the bruised ribs that she was still adding to as she opened the door and turned back off the lights.

They both wore nothing but their undergarments but both were too tired to partake in any romantic interactions. The exhausted couple just slipped into the small bed together and cherished each other's company as they slipped to a sound, long sleep.

Stu returned from his small trip early the next morning before dawn, knowing that his daughter would be back home for the first time in six months. Many were already waking by the time Stu slipped back into the house. The normal routine woke within him as he met his wife in the kitchen.

"Oh, hi Stu, didn't know you would be back so early," she greeted him with a smile on her face.

"Just wanted to wish my Jude a good morning when she wakes up," he said. "how was she yesterday?"

"Great, she looked so happy to be home, she brought a friend too." she chucked.

"Can't wait to meet him," he responded, helping with the remainder of the breakfasts.

Bonnie looked out the window to smile at the bright disk slowly rising over the horizon. "Stu dear can you start waking them up, ill finish up here." she asked kindly.

" sure, hun" he beamed, it would be a good day.

He turned on all the lights in large house before walking to his daughters room. he would apologize for not greeting her when she showed up yesterday, he wanted to make it up to her by waking her like he always did. He approached the small oak door with a smile on his face. he softly rapped against it and called for her like he did when she was going to school, " Hey Jude the dude, time to wake up. " Nothing ... it was odd, Judy was almost always a morning person but he thought little of it. There were times, however rare, that Judy slept in. He pushed in the door to his daughters room, breathing in the nostalgia of waking his daughter again. he walked softly over to the occupied bed before slowly pealing back the covers . His smile almost instantly vanished as he noticed the small _red_ patches of fur appear as he took off the covers.

A FOX, a fox in Judy's bed , a fox in his home, where was Judy, had it eaten her?

Questions raced through his head as his hands raced to his pocket, pulling out the tazer he always carried on him. The panicked rabbit held the weapon out in front of him when he heard the soft cry of his daughter. " five more minutes," his daughter mumbled. She was still alive, he could still save her from the beast.

The static that ran through nicks body was excruciating. He howled at the top of his lungs, waking every bunny in the burrow. his arms stiffened around her. To his dismay she was also screaming. As the pain that shot through him like red hot daggers subsided he caught up to what had been happening.

"WHAT THE HELL, DAD" she yelled, escaping from her boyfriend's death grip with only a few cuts from his extended claws. she stood in front of him, furious.

" Your alive," he squealed, before trying to pull his bleeding daughter into his arms, to no avail. She ripped her arm out of her father's grasp before turning on him to focus back on Nick.

"Nick, please tell me your ok," she begged, staring at the patch at burnt flesh and fur where her father had tazed him. " please" she cried, tears welling up in her eyes

He moaned painfully, trying to understand what had happened. He threw off the covers and turned to face the worried rabbit. "I'm here, always will be," he reassured before pulling her into a deep kiss.

 _wait, who was that behind her... Is that her FATHER._

"Hey, Carrots who's he?" he asked worried. staring at the gawking rabbit.

"My dad," she whimpered before taking a seat next to him and rapping an arm around him.

"Dad, this is my boyfriend, Nick"

He then fainted crashing to the floor with a large thud.

The door to her room opened suddenly. the shocked faces of her mother and around fifty of her siblings drifted from her father to the two, naked mammals sitting on the bed and back. No one spoke for what felt like an eternity. the silence was broken by the embarrassed and hurt fox trying, unsuccessfully, not to laugh.

 **zootopia slums**

"And that's how I met her dad," he concluded

" Wait, what? There has to be more than that," Josh pleaded.

"And there is but that's the fun bit," he reassured. "The rest involves explaining to around three hundred bunnies why I was in bed with her, basically naked, and trying to win her parents over after that. It just goes downhill from there. Judy and I ended up sleeping in a hotel for the next three days and I still haven't won over her parents. I've never seen her as embarrassed and mad. I don't like remembering that it was my fault."

"aww come on man, it wasn't all your fault. she wanted it too," he defended, trying to convince the fox that his actions had merit. " It could have been worse, they could have caught you two going at it."

he chuckled then caved, " ok fine, that would have been worse"

Josh scowled at his watch before turning back to nick," hey man, I'm sorry but I gotta go."

"its fine, I understand" he responded with a sigh.

" good news though, the boss is letting you go in five days." he said, turning to leave.

 _five days. No strings? God this feels like a trap... well it's not for me so wh- Judy... Don't fall for it carrots... Who am I kidding, even if it had a neon sign hung above the door blinking 'trap' you would still come for me... Fuck_

 **please review, it helps. also sorry for not thinking this story ahead enough to realize I had broke the time line.**


	8. Meetings

**Thanks again to Andrew my friend and editor. Thanks Reish95 for the feedback.**

 *****Editor's Note to Readers: James's grammar, spelling, punctuation and formatting are terrible.*****

 *****Writers Note to Readers: He is only mostly correct*****

 **Five Days after Kidnapping, Four until Hostage Trade**

 **Chapter 8: Meetings**

"So, what's for breakfast today?" Nick asked as he was awoken from his slumber by the opening of the large metal door.

"My mom had left over chicken from last night, so she fixed us something," he replied with pride. Despite the cheery look on his friend's face, Nick couldn't help but scowl at the reminder of his mother.

"Something wrong?" Josh asked with concern.

"It's nothing," he replied just a little too quickly.

"Doesn't really sound like ' nothing' " he prodded, worried about the healing fox.

With a deep sigh he revealed the truth, "My mom's dead."

"Oh... sorry man," he stuttered, not expecting to hit a nerve.

"Its fine," Nick said, getting up and stretching. "So what do you want to talk about this morning?"

"What did you say yesterday about your girlfriend trying to kill your sister?" he joked.

"Oh, that's a fun one," he replied. "I'll tell you about it on one condition."

"What's that?" the hastily dressed dear asked.

"At dinner you have to bring me some new clothes," he jabbed, looking down at the unwashed police uniform he still wore. It was barely clinging to his body, a side effect of the punishments and beatings he was put through, and that time they lit him on fire.

"Fine, I'll pick up some clothes from wherever you want but you have to do me a favor," Josh replied.

"And that would be?"

"When you get out of here, you've got to introduce me to that rabbit of yours," he mocked. From the stories Nick had told him so far he knew that Josh would love to meet her, and that she had a knack for looking out for the dregs of society like himself.

A smile grew on his face as he began to tell his tale. The same one, in fact, that Judy would tell McHorn while out on patrol.

 **Nine Months Ago**

He waited patiently on the couch as the TV played something that he did not listen to. Vivian was coming over. It would be the first time he would have seen his sister in seven years. When his mother had passed, he had ran away from everything. He joined up with Finnick and became the mammal that Judy had met three months before. It sometimes surprised him how large of an impact she had on his life: he went from a criminal to a cop in a matter of months and it was all because of her. The cup of coffee on the glass coffee table in front of him wasn't the best choice to calm his already panicked self, but it was too late now. He needed to make it up to his sister, and he didn't want to keep lying to Judy about his family. He didn't want to keep telling her that he had no living relatives. He pictured her soft, beautiful fur and her glowing purple eyes; he knew, whatever happened, it would be all right as long as he still had her. He ran through it in his head over and over again. He would invite her in, let her sit on the chair which sat next to the couch, coffee table and TV, and then talk.

 _talk about what... being a cop... going straight... where the hell I've been the last seven years... Jud- no, not until I can make sure she won't get pissed that I'm dating a rabbit... I don't want to push her away again..._

A soft knock at the door shook him from his thoughts. He got up, turned off the TV and slowly opened the door. She stood in front of him, both of them voiceless for the first few seconds. She was slightly shorter than he was and wore a striped blue business shirt and a skirt that was a marginally brighter shade of blue. Her tail was also more slim and shorter than his. Her shocked face was only vaguely similar to his own but the green eyes of both foxes betrayed their shared parentage.

"Hi, Nick," she choked out.

"Hi, Vivian," he responded, equally as hoarse. "Do you want to come in?" he asked quietly.

"Sure," she squeaked.

He coaxed her over to the chair and they both sat down and started to talk.

"Before I say anything else, I just wanted to start with: I'm so sorry. I'm sorry I ditched you after mom died, I'm sorry that I haven't reached out to you before this, and I'm sorry I left," he stammered, immediately loosing the calm and collected attitude he had perfected over the years.

A slim smile slipped over her face as she threw herself out of the chair and into Nick holding him.

"I'm so glad you're back," she cried as tears of joy rolled down her face. She held him, hardly able to believe that her brother, previously the largest asshole in Zootopia, was apologizing.

After a minute, Vivian rolled off her brother and sat next to him on the couch. She now had a glowing smile over her face to her brother's amazement.

"You're not mad," he stuttered, shocked.

"Why? Because you left when mom died?" she asked, not expecting an answer. "That hit me hard too, Nicky. It's ok. How could I be angry at you, especially after I heard you straightened up and became a cop?" she asked her guilt-ridden brother.

He also started to cry as he wrapped his arms around her, "Thanks Vivian."

For the next hour the siblings talked about their respective lives. Vivian found work as a personal secretary to the head of a TV station. She had started working there five years before Nick and her had gotten back in touch. Nick talked about his job and how he wanted to show the world that a fox could do anything and be anything, despite what others might think. Vivian lived on the outskirts of Tundra Town with an arctic fox as a roommate. They shared stories of their time away from each other and they both felt happy. Nick avoided talking about how he changed, but she wouldn't push him, not right now. Before long it was night, and Nick's stomach started to growl.

"So in all this time you still haven't found a girlfriend," she asked, mockingly.

He stared into her eyes and, as planned, lied to the best of his ability.

"Nope. I had a few short term relationships but nothing really worked out well. Hey, if you want, I can run to grab us some food," he said, still amazed and cheerful that his sister wasn't angry at him, and that they were together again. He also wanted to escape any more talks about romance, hoping that Judy would not come into the conversation. He didn't want either of them knowing about each other until he was sure they would get along.

"Sounds great Nicky, but don't go and disappearing on me again," she joked. Despite the light humor that was intended her words still stuck him hard and to the core.

"Make yourself at home and I promise you I won't ever again," he said seriously before walking out the door.

She waited for a few moments until the sounds of his footsteps no longer could be heard and leaned back on the couch. Something felt odd to her; Nick wasn't the type of mammal to just change his mind for no reason. He wasn't telling her something and she longed to know what. She waited another few minutes before she started digging through his nearly spotless apartment.

 _What is with you Nicky... You never cleaned your room as a kid... You always were good at hiding things, but not from me... Is something wrong... Are you not as clean as you seem... whatever it is I need to make sure you don't leave again... From what I can tell the years were as kind to you as they were for me... I hope you're telling the truth this time, Nick... I can't lose you again... never again... What are you hiding..._

Judy skipped down the street gleefully thinking about how her fox was doing. It was Thursday, movie night, and she looked forward to his company, even though they had been together on the job just a few hours earlier. She wore a plaid green shirt and shorts that Nick said she looked cute in. She claimed that she hated being called cute but if it came from him it didn't bother her; on some days she would even encourage it. Sure, she would always hound him for it but both of them knew that she didn't really care. She walked into the lobby of his building and greeted one of the residents as she passed the old sheep in the hallway. His room was on the third floor and was the third on the left; she always remembered that.

He walked into the Bug Burger with a smile on his face and looked over the menu, trying to find something they would both enjoy. The late night air blew through his fur and everything felt right in the world.

 _ **Meals**_

 _Cricket Combo Meal: Two burgers, two drinks and a large order of fries_

 _Burger Meal: Any burger with a drink and a small side of either fries or onion rings_

 _Thursday Special: one order of cri-_

His eyes widened and sheer, unadulterated terror filled every vein in his body. He ran as fast as his legs could take him back to his apartment.

 _THURSDAY ... JUDY!_

As she opened the door to his apartment she quickly realized something was wrong. Nick was not waiting for her in the front room, the TV was not on and it didn't appear like anyone was there. Then came a soft banging from his room; he was rifling through something. It wasn't like him, something was wrong.

"Nick?" she called out, hoping to hear his response. Instead, the sound immediately stopped and a head poked out of his room, a head that wasn't his. Vivian was just as stunned as she was. Who was this rabbit, how did she get in and how did she know Nick?

"Who the fuck are you and why the FUCK are you in Nick's apartment?!" Judy demanded passionately, stepping forward and forcing Vivian into Nick's room.

 _Is Nick being robbed? What did you do with him ?_

"I could ask the same thing to you," she bit, stepping into arm's reach of her.

 _Could Nick just not have told me of her yet? It's only been a few hours._

"I'm his girlfriend, and you still didn't answer my question," she growled, clenching her fists at the intruder.

 _Girlfriend ... this bunny... nah, can't be_

To Judy's aggravation, the fox in front of her let out a soft laugh.

"Bullshit. He couldn't get a girlfriend if he tried and it definitely wouldn't be a cute bunny like you." The fox's patronizing voice, along with the complete ignorance of Nick, pushed Judy over the edge, and she let her instincts take over.

Judy stepped fully into Nick's room and rushed quickly into the vixen in front of her. With all the anger and rage that had been building from the fox's harsh words, she planted her knee firmly in the fox's stomach and watched as she toppled over backward onto the bed, gasping for air as the small rabbit continued her assault. She pinned her arms on the bed with her knees and planted both hands on her neck.

"Now I'm going to ask you again, you bitch. Who are you and what are you doing in Nicks apartment?" she demanded with her body solidly holding the squirming fox.

"I'm his sister," she choked out. She was astounded at the display of speed and strength the rabbit had managed to exhibit. Yet she wasn't astounded enough to lose focus of the rabbit choking her to death.

"Fat chance," she mocked from on top of her. "The only family he ever had was his mom who died seven years ago. You know nothing about him. If you were his sister, which you're not because he doesn't have any living relatives, where have you been?! I have been the only one who has cared enough about him to go to his mother's grave, I was the only one who cared about him enough to pull him out of his life of crime, I have been the only one who cared enough to get him a job and I have been the only one he trusts in his home" she spat, tightening her grip on Vivian's neck.

"Now get out," she demanded, getting off of the suffocating fox who took the next few seconds to catch her breath as tears rolled down her face. Her neck stung, and she could hardly breathe, but that wasn't why she was crying.

 _I wasn't there... I was never there_

 _It won't be that bad, right? They can get along until I get there, right?_

His brain tried to mitigate the panic that went through him as he bounded up the stairs. He rounded the corner just in time to see his door slamming on his sister who was on the floor and looked severely beaten. He wanted to disappear; he wanted this night to never have happened, but he couldn't change the past.

"Vivian, what happened?" he shouted, rushing to her side. Upon hearing the worried fox, the door opened to reveal a shocked and confused Judy.

"You...know her?" they both demanded in unison, one voice more hushed and gravelly than the other.

He rubbed the back of his neck anxiously before revealing his secret.

"Judy, this is my sister Vivian... Vivian, this is my girlfriend Judy..." they both looked at each other, wide eyed, then to the fox with a demanding, loathsome stare.

"Now, ladies..." he interrupted before Judy shoved him back inside to explain himself, bringing Vivian with her.

 **ZPD, Five Days after Kidnapping**

"Yeah, so that's how I almost killed Nick's sister," she finished, looking up at the rhino who was currently trying to suppress a laugh.

"You sure have a way with making impressions," he commented, before clocking out like Judy had done moments before.

"Oh, McHorn," she called, pulling something out of her pocket. "If you or I am ever in trouble, here is my apartment key. I want you to have it."

He blinked twice and then accepted the small key.

"I hope I will never have to use it," he responded with a grim look.

"You and me both."

It was four when Judy finally got out of her police uniform and started walking to the train station to transport her to Tundra Town. The conversation with McHorn reminded her that she still needed to tell Vivian about what had happened. They had never been the best of friends, but after Nick had explained everything, they started to get along quite well, despite the bruises Judy had left her. She walked to the station, lost In thought.

 _What am I going to tell her... how am I ... wait, is that..._

She stopped in her tracks as she stared at a young buck across the street from her. He held in his left hand a bag of fast food but in his right he had a folded pair of khaki pants and a green Hawaiian shirt. Not only were these clothes his favorite thing to wear, but the fact that they seemed way too small for the animal holding them made red flags pop up in Judy's head.

At the next stop light she crossed the street and made a b-line for the deer. He saw her coming and prepared for it.

"Excuse me sir, but who's clothes are those?" she asked politely as she stepped in front of him, blocking his path.

"A badger friend of mine asked me to pick them up. Why do you ask?" he questioned, hoping that his question would throw her off of his own panic and fear.

"Oh, it's nothing, just a bad hunch..." she trailed off before returning to her original task. Unbeknownst to her, someone had just taken a picture of her as she turned to leave.

 **Zootopia Slums**

"Nick!" Josh shouted, the moment he opened the door.

"What, what?" he mumbled, getting up from a nap he was taking

"I think I just met your girlfriend," he admitted, throwing the new clothes at him. He was now fully awake.

"How? Where?" he demanded. Josh shrugged and continued.

"She must really know your style: she stopped me in the street because I was carrying your clothes. It nearly gave me a heart attack," he said, gesturing to the new pants and shirt that had been flung at him.

"Are you sure it was her?" he asked.

"Grey fur, black-tipped ears, cute face you see on the news and the purple eyes to match," he confessed.

"How was she? Did she look good?" he asked rapidly.

"Well, I don't know how she normally looks but she seemed a bit tired, like she hadn't gotten much sleep," he guessed before smiling. "I did manage to snag this though," pulling out his phone to show nick the picture of the small bunny, whose back faced the camera. He stared into the picture for a few seconds, smiling.

"So does this count as introducing her to you?" he asked, jokingly.

"Not even close."

 **Tundra Town**

"Hey Vivian, we need to talk," she said, trying not to look at the face of the vixen.

"Okay, Judy. What is it?" she asked, curious.

"Nick's in trouble," she choked out. The fox's face immediately fell, having gotten a similar message from her when Nick had been shot.

"What is it, is he okay?" she stammered.

"I think he is safe now, but about a week ago he was kidnapped," she conceded.

"A week ago?" she demanded angrily.

"You couldn't have done anything about it then, so I wanted to wait until I had some more concrete news," she defended.

"I have a right to know," she bit.

"Yes you do, but I was too busy to tell you," Judy snapped back.

"What was so important that you couldn't just give me a call?" she growled.

"How about trying to save his sorry ass?" Judy growled, trying and failing to keep her emotions in check. Both women's faces fell at Judy's words.

"Come in," she invited, opening the door fully so they could talk about the events of the past few days.


	9. Life of the party

**Sorry for not sticking to my one chapter a day quota, somthing came up at work and i was so exausted. I did manage to get this done though. its a bit longer then a normal chapter so i hope you enjoy. also please review**

 **Chapter 9: Life of the party**

 **nine months before kidnapping, two weeks after the meeting with Vivian**

The police cruiser sat motionless in the alley while the two inhabitants argued.

"I still can't believe you lied about her," Judy pouted with her arms crossed. She was still mad at him for hiding the truth from her but she had forgiven him.

" And I can't believe you almost killed her," he shot back playfully.

"I did not," she defended... "So, will you still call me cute after what I did to her."

His pupils dilated slightly, " Do you really hate it that much?"

"Only when it's in public and when it's not from you,"

"sure thing carrots," Nick laughed, leaning back in his seat and looking over the road.

"oh and Nick,

" yes, my cute carrots" he responded giving Judy a slight smile.

" If you ever keep anything like that from me again, I promise I'll make you wish you were dead" she said calmly with the same smile she had been holding.

 **Later**

" Hey, carrots. you want to skip this and go get a bite to eat?" Nick asked, leaning onto the serious bunny in the driver's seat.

"You know we can't do that," she said seriously as he started to pet her. She would never admit it but she liked it when he ran his rough paw pads through her fur. " Knock it off," she demanded.

"Nock, what off," he said innocently as he collapsed into her lap. He looked up at her with his big green eyes.

"... Fine, but don't distract me," she caved as she focused her attention back on the road and started petting him.

 _I don't think I'm ever going to get tired of this..._ he thought to himself as he looked into Judy's serious eyes.

"Nick, get up something's happening," she whispered. He immediately snapped up in his seat and stared out the window. across the street two hyenas loitered casually in front of a jewelry store. They matched the parts of the poor descriptions that had been obtained from the last robbery.

"What do you want to do, Carrots."

"Wait, and if they pull weapons, call it in and stop them."

As Nick and Judy watched, the two canines waited till the store was empty and checked to see little traffic on the street. they then nodded to each other before walking into the store and pulling out a bag and a gun.

 **Zootopia slums three days until trade**

"So, what happened after that?" Josh asked while chewing on the sandwich in front of him.

"That is where my memories end," Nick admitted."The next thing I remember is waking up in the hospital with a hole in my chest. Apparently while trying to stop the perps I got shot. That isn't the worst thing though."

"Oh?" he mumbled with his mouth full.

" When I woke up, Judy was right next to me. Apparently she hadn't left my side for three days, she didn't eat anything other than some candy bars, didn't shower , and didn't change clothes. She looked worse than I did. I had to beg her to go home before she listened. We had a week off after that, during that time she wouldn't let me out of her sight... If you're wondering why I'm not afraid of ending up dead, it's because of her," he assured.

"Quite the lady," Josh admired,

"You have a girlfriend?"

The heavy sigh that escaped Josh explained everything but he replied anyway," There's this nice girl that goes to collage with me but she's a year younger than me and... she's a wolf..."

"So?"

"It wouldn't work out."

With a troubled look over his face Nick started to lecture," Josh, I'm a fox, Judy's a bunny. I was a criminal she was a cop. If we made it work I seriously doubt you will have that much of a problem. On top of that, if she thinks it's a problem I am confident in your boyish charm to convince her otherwise.

" thanks, man that means a lot to me," he responded with confidence.

" wait..."

" what?"

" collage?"

"Yeah, I'm studying to be a Doctor" Josh admitted.

"Then why the hell are you here?" Nick demanded, curious more than mad

"Do you know how much money it takes to go to Zootopia University is a year?" he replied. "plus doing this keeps these idiots alive, they wont go to the hospital so I have to come to them. Its great practice though."

"Oh... right... Hey Josh"

" Yeah," he replied.

"If you ever need a real job and if we both live through this just ask, ok?" Nick proposed.

" Thanks, Nick. I hope I never need to take you up on that offer, I only have one year left and then I'm scot-free."

 **somewhere in the rainforest district, Dark's study**

 _I believe the plan you have proposed will work. The paramedics have already been alerted to the plan and have been compensated accordingly. Credit where it is due, I do believe this could be the only way we could cleanly take out officer Judy Hopps without drawing attention to ourselves. The only thing I would like to add is that if she does not die in the explosion we may have a larger problem on our hands. Because of this I would suggest keeping Nick Wilde alive until we have received accurate conformation of her death or a full month without contact with her, he is still our largest asset._

 _\- the Eye_

Reading the small letter that had been dropped on the desk gave him an odd since of pride and satisfaction. Normally whenever he suggested an idea it was shot down because of how complex it was or how it didn't foresee some detail, but not this time. They couldn't kill the face of the ZPD but nothing ever said that she couldn't kill herself.

 **ZPD patrol car, Sahara square**

" So, Mark, what's your story?" Judy asked, as they drove throughout the city. "Also, before you say it, I won't except the ' I just decided to be a cop one day ' deal because we both know that's a lie."

"You don't want to know," McHorn responded sadly.

in a excited tone Judy pushed further," On the contrary my friend you are quite the mystery."

"Judy, no." he responded with a tone that made it clear that the conversation was over.

"Fine," she pouted."Can you at least tell me why you're always so serious?"

trying not to get angry and leave the past buried, McHorn said nothing in response.

"Ok fine, I won't push it. What do you want to talk about?" Judy asked.

" How are your parents doing? You always talked about them before Nick got himself kidnapped,"

a twinge of guilt ran through her before explaining what had happened," I got in a fight a few days ago. It didn't end well."

"Sorry to hear that."

" Anything else we could talk about?" Judy asked, pleading to fill the silence.

" Do you have any more stories?"

"I have one more that I can think of but it's not flattering."

" then I'll make you a deal: if you tell me your story, tomorrow ill tell you one of mine"

Judy's eyes lit up before she jumped into the memories of her mis-adventure with Nick.

 **two months ago**

Nick opened the door to her apartment after a long day at work. He often slept there days at a time, the only reason why he hadn't moved in with the rabbit who he loved was because asking to change his PO. box would make their relationship more public then it already was and they both didn't want to endanger their jobs. Bogo could only do so much.

She walked past him, they were both exhausted from having to chase three criminals on foot without backup. Even though she was disheveled and exhausted Nick couldn't help but admire how amazing she looked, even now. Judy walked past the tv and collapsed on the couch. Despite being exhausted, Nick never passed up an oppertunity when he saw one. Nicks mind raced and a small smile crossed his face as he closed the door. Wordlessly he walked up behind the tired rabbit and jumped on the couch, on top of her.

"Nick, get off," she mumbled from beneath him, not even having the energy to be angry at him.

"aww... I can't just lay here with my carrots," Nick moaned playfully

"with me, yes. on me ,no." she mumbled again, short of breath from the fox crushing her.

Nick shifted on the couch until she was laying slightly on top of him and they both relaxed. Despite everything Judy enjoyed his company, Nick may be a pain but when it counted he was always there and he always cared. He lay there for a few moments watching her as they both fell into unconiousness.

The first thing he realized when he awoke was his girlfriend sleeping in his paws. Nick stared at her for a long moment before he glanced over to the clock on the wall. It was already eight, they had slept for four hours but despite how much he enjoyed watching her sleep, he needed dinner.

"Judy, wake up" he whispered into her ear to no avail."Carrots we need to get up," shaking her to still no effect. Wrapping both hands around he grumbled," Ok, I tried to warn you," before picking her up and clambering off the couch with her in his paws, still asleep. The possibilities of mischief ran through his head before dying, he couldn't do anything with her still in her uniform and taking it off wouldn't be a good decision if she woke up half way through un-dressing or dressing her. Instead he walked the comatosed rabbit into the bedroom and dropped her unceremoniously on the bed.

 _SERIOUSLY, how is she not awake by now?_

thinking no more of it he went into her kitchen and started to prepare dinner.

It was dark when she woke up. Judy was at first confused because of shift in location then worried because of the missing fox that was previously sleeping below her. She shifted her weight and started to get out of bed when Nick stuck his head in the doorway.

"Oh, great you're up, before you come out here can you put something else on," he said, gesturing to her uniform

" Sure, I'll be right out," Judy responded, getting up to realize that she was starving.

After she was out of her uniform and into some loose fitting clothes Judy walked into her kitchen to see Nick with his hands crossed in front of him looming over two plates of delicious looking pasta

"Nick?" she stuttered, shocked.

" Yes, Carrots" he replied with pride.

"How did you? Where did you?"

"You've been asleep for 6 hours, its ten at night."

"What?!" she yelled, turning to the clock on the wall. he was telling the truth. " Why didn't you wake me?"

"I tried, but realized this would be better. Its Friday we have tomorrow off why don't we eat and go have some fun," Nick encouraged.

She was going to respond but the was way too hungry to do so. Sighing, she sat down with him and started to eat. The food was amazing, she always knew Nick was a good cook but he never really had the time or put in the effort to do something like this before. It was so good in fact that she almost didn't hear him when he started talking to her.

"So, where do you want to go, carrots?" he asked with a smug look on his face. He was proud that she liked his food, it was hard cooking for someone of a different species. If it was just himself he would have mixed in crickets or some other protein, it felt like it was missing something to him but as long as she was happy he didn't care.

" Wait, you mean you want to go out?" she asked confused.

"What did you thi-" _Sex? really? Is that all you can think about doing that's fun? After ten months and I still feel like your blind to half the city... I mean I wouldn't be against it... later..._ Coming back to reality Nick clarified his previous comment, " I was thinking about going out to this club I know and having some fun."

She shrugged and took a sip of her wine," If you think it's a good idea I'll go for it Never been to one before."

"you have never been to a club before?" Nick asked astounded.

"Nope,"

"Ever been to a party before?"

"Nope,"

"Ever had a drink before?"

"Other than wine, no"

By this point his jaw was on the floor and his pupils were fully dilated. He had a lot of work to do. _Where the hell do I start? I can't go to any place, we could be looked at funny for being a fox and a bunny in love... Judy in a bar fight could be lethal..._ _ **Would**_ _be lethal... So that rules out half the city... I know a great place by the fish market in tundra town... no, to many hookers, plus she would start arresting people... Oh, I know. there's a place three blocks from that limo service in tundra town. what's it called again? ... "Black Ice" ... We won't be looked at, i don't have that bad of a history there, its calm, and Judy_ _ **might**_ _not kill anyone... sounds like fun..._

"Ok, I know exactly where we can go, Carrots. I promise you'll have a blast too," Nick said, trying to convince herself as much as himself.

"Sounds good," she mumbled with her mouth full.

 **Later**

"Are you sure we should be here, Nick?" Judy asked worried. The stairs that stood before the couple led down to a solid metal door. The only indication that this was exactly where they wanted to be was the small, dim neon sign that hung above them advertising the club and the muffled music barely escaping the door. Judy was on edge, she had never been to this side of town before at night and the mysterious path that beckoned her was not one that she would have taken if she was alone. Despite all of her unease, she still walked forward holding Nick's paw.

"Don't worry ,Carrots, this place is the quietist club in town." _that dosnt hate me_ "We have nothing to fear. Plus I'll be right here," he comforted in his most charismatic voice. He looked down at the nervous rabbit with a smile. _Ok, let's ease the tension before she walks in and starts killing._ To her surprise he bent down and planted a kiss on her head and wrapped a arm around her. "Relax ,Judy." **Judy** , he barely ever used her first name but when he did he was serious.

"Ok, I'll relax," she conceded, releasing a held breath as she walked forward with him. Nick opened the door for her as they both walked in. "wow..." was the only thing that she could mutter as she looked at the view in front of her.

The club was much warmer inside, just as Nick had promised but he had been very vague in describing what was actually in the establishment. The floor was wood, not steel as she had originally predicted and the ceiling was surprisingly high for being in the basement of some apartment building. Low red and blue light burned throughout the club, centering on the stage which was occupied by a porcupine behind a table of electronics. Tables, chairs and couches lined the walls and most of the room, most of them filled with mammals of every shape and size . Carpeted pathways led from the now closed door to a bar and a metal dance floor where a number of mammals were now hopping happily to the music.

Judy was so astounded with her surroundings in fact that she didn't see the otter which had just appeared in front of Nick before she started talking," Hello, Wilde," she said with an air of disapproval. _That much history, compared to everywhere else_.

The well dressed otter that stood before them wore a smooth black dress and a small onyx necklace that complimented her dark fur and nearly grey eyes. She seemed much older than either Nick or Judy by the way she talked and the grit in her voice but her face and body did not show many of the years. Most worrying of all she seemed to know Nick, and not in the way Judy did.

"Hi, Olivia," Nick sighed, obviously guilt ridden.

"You know you aren't welcome here after that fight you caused last time," she spat, as Judy watched in horror. It was his past and he needed to clear his own name, she couldn't beat everyone that insulted him into the pavement... just most of them.

"Look, I just want to have a good time with my girlfriend," he said, gesturing to Judy who was practically hiding behind him. She looked surprised then skeptical at the rabbit who was holding the apologetic fox.

"And how much are you paying her?" she asked cynically to Judy's growing rage.

 _I'm going to kill her..._

" Olivi-"

"Look here you," Judy spat. "I know he may have screwed you over in the past but I just want to go out with my boyfriend to a place that isn't full of judgmental assholes. If you want him to make it up to you I personally promise he will but for tonight just leave us alone."

Olivia looked deeply into Judy's eyes and to her own surprise she believed the rabbit.

"On one condition," she said in a much nicer tone.

"What," she spat back without lightning her tone.

"Explain to me exactly how you ended up here, with him"

"I'm a cop. About a year ago I dragged him across the city to help me on a case. He saved my ass and I found myself falling head over heels in love with him," she recounted, losing the harsh tone in her voice half way through.

the otter smirked and responded," You seem like a good girl. I don't know how you got through to him after everyone else couldn't but I'm glad you're keeping him from trouble... Your always welcome here." she then pointed her finger to Nick and gave him a look only a mother could, " You still have your tab to pay but ill wave that tonight and if your this is a sham I'll skin you."

"No need to wave the tab," Nick said with pride, tossing the surprised otter a rolled up pile of bills.

"Have fun you two," she said with a smile as she walked back to the bar.

"So what now?" Judy asked as she tried to relax.

"Now we have fun," he replied, pulling her closer to him.

"I'll follow your lead,"

"So you have never been drunk?"

He probably should have told her not to drink too much but he was having way to much fun for that. Sure she would yell at him later but it was so worth it. Seeing her make a fool of herself on the dance floor brought a smile to his face and catching video of it would give him something to laugh at as well as something to use if he ever needed black mail... the romantic kind of course. No, where he really messed up was when he didn't notice her ordering another drink. It wasn't all his fault, she was having the time of her life up until she started vomiting all over him and still a bit after that. It was all a amazing blur to her, one she would look fondly on the next morning through the splitting headache and urge to kill a certain red fox for allowing to have so much to drink. When Judy was to inebriated to form complete sentences he dragged her twitching body back to her apartment and placed her on the bed before taking off his close and climbing in after her.

 **The next morning**

"NICK," she shouted at the top of her lungs. She awoke in her bed to a splitting head ache wearing the same clothes she wore last night, a dry throat, and she smelled like swet shame and just the right kind of bad decisions.

"Yes Carrots", he replied happily from his position behind her. She was not happy with the fox that clung to her midsection, defiantly not happy. " Here drink this," he ordered lovingly before she could say anything else, handing her a glass of water and helping her sit up.

"Thanks," she moaned after finishing the glass before she collapsed back into bed and into his arms. They lay there for a while as the memories of the previous night came back to her, each one more embarrassing then the last. "Nick," she said with worry.

"Its fine, Judy. It was a good time, we both had fun and no one is going to give you a hard time about it," he reassured. If she didn't know better she would think he was reading her mind, but then again they had known each other for nearly a year now.

"Thanks," she said again.

"I'll still never let you live it down though," he joked. Despite the intention she did not take it so lightly. Judy stabbed him with her elbow before pushing herself off the bed and started waddling to the shower. _so this is what a hangover feels like... note to self: never get that drunk again... ever... I should never have listened to him_. she stripped off her vomit stained clothing and dirty undergarments. At this moment that harrowing journey had seemed like the hardest thing she had ever done. She hurt soooo much. She closed the door to her bathroom and stepped into the shower. the door did not stay closed for long though.

"Hey, carrots," Nick said softly.

"Yes, what," Judy bit.

"I just wanted you to know that i was joking. I would never try to make you feel bad about that," he apologized. Judy stood in the shower thinking over his words. " I loved last night and I would love to do it again sometimes... with just a couple fewer drinks ", he deadpanned, trying to make her happy again.

"I hate that I cant stay mad at you, it pisses me off sometimes," Judy jibed back, knowing that Nick meant every word.

"Mind if I join you?" he joked. His words were meant as a small joke but she didn't see it as such, that and she really didn't want to go through the effort of getting all the vomit out of her fur by herself.

"No, come on in,"

"Are you sure ,Carrots. I know you still have a pounding headache and I doubt doing anything romantic would help," he warned skeptically.

" You aren't even going to think about getting any until after my head stops hammering and my fur isn't a shade of green. Now come in before I drag you."

He didn't need to be told twice.

 **Zootopia slums two days until trade**

"Wow," josh said stunned.

"Yeah," Nick replied

"You know if she knew you told me that she would kill you," he warned

"If she is close enough to kill me I don't care, being a hostage that may die at any time is quite liberating that way," he explained, sipping the last of the coffee that he josh brought him that morning.

" You know I still have that footage on my phone," he noted.

" You really are a great guy Nick, I really don't think they'll kill you," while saying this he subtly passed him a note which was scribbled on the napkin. _they may be listening. give me password I'll tell Judy your alive. four digits_

"I still can't believe it's only been one year since I met Judy," he sighed, leaning back against the wall. " I know we just met a week ago but I really feel like I have known you for at least seven months. Really josh, I do trust you . Thanks for taking care of me for the past four days man , or was it five. it's hard to keep track of time when you're stuck in a box."

"Just don't get too comfortable, your getting out in two days," he joked. " I got to get going ,Nick, I got a class that starts in an hour but I'll be back, just you wait."

 **Later in Zootopia university dorms**

Convincing the rest of the guys that having the geek take a look at the phone was a good idea didn't take any effort at all. He had the phone five minutes after he left Nick in the room and after class he ran right back to his room and just stared at the lock screen. He was sitting on his bed deciding if he wanted to try to help or not. If he helped he might lose his job, his life, and his education, but if he didn't Judy might do something stupid. He closed the blinds on his second story dorm room and locked the door. His roommate wouldn't be back for a few hours but he still didn't want to take the chance. _Why do i always have to play the hero..._

 _1745_

 _-Unlocked_

 _Pictures, Contacts, FurBook, Phone, Games_

 _-Contacts_

 _Chief, Clawhauser, Carrots, Finnick, Vivian, , Olivia_

 _-Carrots_

 _Send message:_

 _Judy Hopps, I know you don't know me but I know Nick. I am the one currently feeding him and tending to his wounds. I am sending you this message for two reasons. The first is to urge you to go along with the trade that dark has put forward. If he is planning to double cross you I have no knowledge of it. The second is to let you know that dark is afraid of you. I haven't worked out the specifics because I still want my hands on the rest of my body but I can tell you that as long as you are alive I don't believe he is going to kill Nick._

 _\- Guardian Angel_

 _Send_

 _Really Guardian Angel?_

 _I can't use my real name and I used the first thing I could think of._

 _Why?_

 _I think its apt, plus if I keep doing stupid shit like what I just did i might be the only one keeping his sorry ass alive._

 _hmm... good point brain_

 _Good reason_


	10. unfortunate truths

**if you think i can do better let me know how. also there may not be as many posts next week i have a lot of work to do.**

Chapter ten : unfortunate truths

She only had one day left to find and get Nick before she walked headlong into a trap. In last few days, McHorn and her had only managed to arrest three of Dark's underlings, none of whom knew anything about Nick. The badger that they managed to interrogate the day before claimed he didn't know anything about Nick other then he pulled a few guys away from their normal work to 'babysit' him. She felt trapped and unsure with nothing to do but fill the silence of desk work by listing to music. After lunch they were going to go on patrol again and make a last ditch effort to find nick before the meeting tomorrow. The day started slow, then she looked down at her phone.

 _Message from Nick_

She stopped in her tracks, dropping the pen she held in her hand. _This must be a trap, if nick could send a message he would earlier. This is probably just dark trying to get his money back again_. She mentally prepared herself for pictures of her mutilated boyfriend, threats of violence or anything else that would come at her. She would get him, she would find him, she couldn't let nick down. With this mental blockade prepared she opened the message.

 _Judy Hopps, I know you don't know me but I know Nick. I am the one currently feeding him and tending to his wounds. I am sending you this message for two reasons. The first is to urge you to go along with the trade that dark has put forward. If he is planning to double cross you I have no knowledge of it. The second is to let you know that dark is afraid of you. I haven't worked out the specifics because I still want my hands on the rest of my body but I can tell you that as long as you are alive I don't believe he is going to kill Nick._

 _\- Guardian Angel_

 _... this must be another trap ..._

 _Send message: Nick_

 _If you believe that I'll fall for that you are sorely mistaken. I might not find where you are before I have to walk into the trap you set tomorrow but be warned I will never give up._

 _Sent_

she put her phone down on the table, hoping that whoever had sent the first message would give up. They did not.

 _Judy Hopps, I understand how you do not trust me. If I was in your position I wouldn't either but I do need you to trust me, it might be the only way for you to save Nick. In order to gain your trust I would like to ask you to quiz me on nick and his relationship with you. Before you respond with ' how do I know you won't torture him' I need to remind you that I will have information acquired over a week and torture doesn't work when it comes to small details like the texture of your fur or the anger he felt to your parents after they found you two together. You know this. I realize you are stubborn enough to completely ignore what I just wrote, that what he likes about you but please consider it._

 _Ps. which one do you sounds better Guardian Angel or Guardian?_

 _-Guardian Angel_

This was impossible, he couldn't be trusted, it must be dark. When did dark ever think things that far out? When had nick told him about her parents? Was Nick mad at them? he never showed it. He never told her about it. Then again he never did show much to other people and he always hated seeing her in pain. Judy had a lot to think about before lunch. luckily for her she had enough experience with filling out paperwork to make thinking while writing a easy task.

 **Years ago**

Mark McHorn looked at the rushing street in front of him and asked himself for the third time that day the only question that mattered to the young rhino. _What is stopping me... It's what I deserve... What is stopping me from ending it..._ The traffic whizzed pass at speeds that would most likely kill him, their head lights mocked him from across the pavement. He leaned up a wall of an ally as he thought it over. He blamed himself for the gruesome murder of his parents and in part he was at fault. One unlooked door was all it took on some nights, it was just the wrong time and the wrong place. His parents loved him and they made sure he understood that, that was part of the problem. They trusted him to lock the door when he left and he betrayed that trust. He had rushed out the door to meet a girl that didn't even like him that much and killed his parents in the process. _nothing could be worse than this._

He walked with purpose, content in the justification for his actions. _A life for a life._ The wet sidewalk echoed his footsteps in the eerily silent rain. He walked with righteous purpose to the curb and waited beside a car for the perfect time to step out. He saw it. A semi-truck sped down the street heading right for him. He would carry out the sentence which he dammed himself too. He had been responsible. As he stepped out into oncoming traffic he closed his eyes and waited for oblivion, waited for its cold embrace, waited for the fog of what came after no matter what it was *SLAM*... Despite everything he waited for he found himself very much alive. To his surprise a bear in a police uniform had stopped him. He would learn later that the mysterious bear had seen him from the other side of the four lane highway and had rushed across all four active lanes to tackle him out of the way of the oncoming truck.

" We are going to have a serious talk," he grunted, getting up from on top of Mark and holding his back. "God that hurt."

"Why..." was the only word McHorn could muster after he had been saved by the stranger.

"I'm getting out of this rain, your coming with me. If you resist I'm going to arrest you and still lecture you so what is it going to be?" the gruff, quite old bear demanded from the confused puddle of self hatred on the ground. The bear was obviously mad at McHorn, his eyes were slits and he tried desperately not to punch the rhino.

"Ok.." mark said weakly.

He walked McHorn a block down the street and forced him into a restaurant. It was eastern teamed and reminded McHorn of some of the kung fu movies he watched as a kid. He watched as his 'savior' led him to a booth at the back of the store and without letting McHorn out of his sight left to order something. When he returned he was followed by a female bengal tiger who carried two cups and a tea pot. After pouring both of them a cup she left without a word.

McHorn did not look up from the cup in front of him, he knew he would find the bears judging glare. It didn't matter though, he didn't know what had happened. If he did he would have left him to die like he deserved.

"We are going to stay here for as long as it takes," the bear announced calmly after taking a sip of the jasmine tea. When the large mammal in front of him said nothing in response he knew he had a lot of work to do. He had seen so many people die for stupid reasons and had promised himself earlier in life that he would try everything to ebb the flow of corpses to the grave. Now sitting before him was just another tragic story and just another mammal who thought the world would be better without him.

"You shouldn't have stopped me" McHorn whispered just loud enough to hear. He was devastated and confused, if the bear knew what a horrendous excuse for a son he was he would not have risked his life to save him.

"Let me guess, you thought that either you deserved some sort of punishment for something you did or you believed that the world would be much better off without you." His accusation received no response. he had been right and the officer knew it.

"how did you know?" McHorn mumbled. his tea still untouched.

"I've seen it before, most of which I managed to stop. " _most._ " Now tell me what is wrong," he ordered.

"I... killed my parents."

"So your McHorn?"

"How did-"

"Your parents were good people. They told me about you once, they are the only parents killed in recent memory around here. The thing is I distinctly remember that we caught the s.o.b that did it."

"It was me," he defended his guilt harshly. " I didn't lock the door," he whispered.

"So? You made a mistake," he said, waiting for the outburst that he expected.

" I killed them," McHorn yelled, slamming his fists on the table and spilling some of the scorching hot over himself. He was mad at the cop for not seeming how wrong he was and how much he needed to be punished.

"No, you didn't. You made a mistake that helped someone else kill them. You don't deserve to die for that. You are not to blame."

"How can you be sure," he spat, now looming over the calm bear which was occasionally sipping his tea.

"The only people you are guilty of wronging are your parents so I ask you this question: Would they want you to die?"

McHorn's, couldn't remember most of the rest of the evening. He only remembered standing there for close to a minute thinking over the bears words before realizing he was right. He was the only legacy his parents left and he wanted to end that because he thought he deserved it. His parents wouldn't have been angry with him but they never wanted him to die, he knew that. His world cracked around him and the thread that held his mind together came apart at the seams. He collapsed back into his seat and started to cry. He would cry harder today then he had up to this point and it would be the most painful memory that he would ever hold. After seeing how broken the mammal in front of him was he played the waiter fifty dollars and walked out the door. He would return shortly later with his police cruiser. Eventually he managed to carry the sobbing rhino to his car, to his house and onto his couch. McHorn eventually fell asleep on the bears couch, he was exhausted and could not bear to hold his red, bloodshot eyes open any longer. That bear had saved his life, had changed his life and had made him see the truth. Years later he would laugh at this moment when he realized that he didn't know the bears name at first, he was just a uniform, just a badge, just a mammal trying to do right. After a week of sleeping on the bears couch he left to join the ZPD police academy. He no longer was a youth fated to wander life aimlessly anymore. His Indefatigable purpose would lead him to be one of the ZPD's best officers. He would guard people from evil, he would be the shield that his parents so needed in their darkest hour. He would not let Injustice go unpunished and he would be the guiding hand that could deliver lost souls from causing irreversible harm before it was too late. He became the stoic mammal the ZPD would know that day, and that was a day he would never forget.

This is not the story he would eventually tell Judy Hopps, that would be an account of his time spent at the academy. The quiet resolved rhino would take this secret to his grave but he would make his resolve incredibly clear to his partner. She was the only person to push past his stoic demeanor in a very long time. It often shocked McHorn how much she reminded him of his own mother and how much she seemed to love that fox. If it was within his power he would stop another useless death and prevent another family from being torn apart. That is why before lunch he didn't come into the ZPD, instead he slipped the right people some well placed bribes, beat up the mammals he needed to and found an address that Judy Hopps would take an interest in.

Had he crossed the line? Yes. he would not see another dead when he had the power to stop it.

 **Zootopia slums, a building who's address resided in the mind of McHorn.**

Josh held up the napkin he used to wipe his face with only a second earlier. On it were small words that nick pondered.

 _Judy wont trust me, need something that we couldn't torture you for_.

He had already told the deer about the night howler case, his relationship with Judy , everything except... Nick took a deep breath in before releasing it, he had only one real choice. He had only told that to three people: his sister, his mother, and Judy. No one else knew about that night. Josh was risking his life by contacting Judy, Nick knew that. He also knew Judy wouldn't believe Josh unless he told her something serious... It was his only _real_ choice, that or feel guilt for the rest of his life if Judy ended up dead. The muzzle.

Josh was speechless after Nick had finished his somber story. The idea that he would share something that seemed so personal somewhat shocked him, not to mention that he may have shared it with anyone that was listening in. The great Nick Wilde, con artist extraordinaire, was created by a couple of bullies in a basement. To anyone else the story that he shared could have been laughable at best but the grave expression on his face told him that this was one of his deepest secrets.

After the story was over they tossed around a few jokes but the mood still refused to lift. Just when Josh was about to leave, Nick thought of something else. If Judy wouldn't listen to the muzzle story she might listen to this. The look on the deer's face was priceless, Nick had forgotten that he was trying to woo that wolf that he kept talking about.

"Do I need to.." he stammered at the shocking revelation that had been revealed to him. The deer was terrified.

"I don't know, every mammal is different," he smirked, shrugging. The mood had finally been lifted and Nick was joyful once more. He was going to have an interesting time if he ever managed to succeed.

Josh would be asked later by the guard what had he whispered and when he responded honestly everyone in earshot had burst out laughing, however Josh didn't find it very funny though.

 **ZPD headquarerers**

After Judy had thought over the mysterious text messages that she had received earlier she came to the conclusion that whoever had Nick's phone wasn't to be trusted. If it wasn't Dark it was one of his underlings, one which had hurt nick. So when she noticed a text from nick she was ready and waiting to throw questions at him that he couldn't possibly know. She snarled at the message, it was too polite to be real. whoever it was he was lying.

 _Hello Judy Hopps. I am fully ready and prepared for any questions you have. please ask me as many as you want about whatever you want._

She smirked, knowing that he couldn't possibly know that much about nick, especially after only a week. However not one to take risks, Judy walked out of her office and snuck into her police cruiser. No one would bother her here, the last thing she needed is intense questioning from Bogo one day before the exchange.

 _Ok fine whoever you are. Let's start this._

 _Thank you for at least giving me a chance, Judy_

Her questions came out like gun fire but to her dismay so did his responses. Even when questions started getting personal he still responded with haste.

 _What does nick call me? How long has nick been with the ZPD? What did nick do before becoming a cop? What the first case we cracked?_

 _really, that's it? Carrots, one year, con-man ( however he says you caught him selling 'borrowed' ice cream), and the night howler case ( the one with the mayor and the predators going crazy)_

 _Who's nicks best friend? What is his relationship with me? What have we been trying to accomplish in our jobs? Where does his mother live? Does he have any other family? What's his fathers name?_

 _Trying to throw me off won't work: Finnick (however they haven't talked in a while), your his girlfriend, both of you want to become detectives (he says it's just because he likes the title), his mother is dead, his sister is a fox named Vivian who lives in tundra town, his father ditched him before he was born and he never bothered to learn the jerks name. One more set of questions before i start telling you exactly how much I know. these questions are easy._

 _When do I pick nick up for work in the morning? what is his relationship with my family? Where is our favorite place to go out? What is his favorite color? what is his middle name?_

 _Really..? that's it? also i told you tricking me won't work. You don't pick him up in the morning, you live together it is just easier to keep both apartments because of some bureaucratic bull shit, he hates your family for hurting and disassociating themselves from you, Black Ice night club, Purple, same as your eyes ( sometimes I wonder if that's just some romantic nonsense) and ,_ _Piberius... My turn. I know that the first time you slept together was after a gazelle concert about a year ago. I know he was shot a few months ago and you didn't eat, drink or sleep for a few days. I know you almost killed his sister because he lied about her existence. I know the first time you went to black ice was the first time you got really drunk and he took video of it. I know he first met your parents when they found you sleeping together and your father tazed him. I can tell you every part of the last few cases you have been on and I can tell you every part of the night howler case that he talks about so often.._

she was aghast at his intricate knowledge of nick and their relationship and for a second her iron will faltered. _could he be telling the truth_. The thought ran through her head like a fire, turning everything she had thought of before to ash. She looked over the message again and again but whatever she did the words were written and they weren't going away. After a moment, she closed her phone. She would deal with this later.

" Hopps," Mark called as he watched clamber out of her car.

"Yes?"

"I've been looking for you. I think I might have found Nick."

the already mad and confused bunny just stared coldly into his eyes before speaking, "Let's go get him."

McHorn filled her in on the details as they got in the cruiser and started to leave. There would be no backup, McHorn only convinced six more officers to come with them to storm the abandoned old building. With the element of surprise they could easily take out the five or so guards that they thought would be guarding the compound. As the group started to drive to the location she got another message on her phone and against her better judgment looked at it.

 _Judy, please believe me._

 _Judy, I know about the muzzle._

The last message hit like a truck. He had only ever told three people about that night and one of them was dead. Somehow he knew about it. If they really were still hurting him they couldn't have known to ask about it. It was nick's most hidden secret and he trusted whoever had his phone with it. Despite this, her somewhat idiotic level of stubbornness required that she hold strong.

 _Go to hell._

 _As a deer in love with a wolf I found it quite worrying when nick told me about the things you two get into at night. I am honestly curious, why do you like the biting? Is it a predator/ prey thing or does it give more leverage when you two are sawing in and out?_

Across the city a very angry deer laughed at his own comical reply. If she ever got her paws on nick again Josh new the first thing she would do was wring his neck.

Her face was bright red by the time the message was finished, she even let out a small yelp as she recognized what he was talking about. He knew about **that.** no matter what remnants of resistance were left in her system they were shattered with a wave of embarrassment that even drew McHorn's attention.

"Is something wrong, Judy" he asked. She had completely forgotten about his existence, so much so that when he asked the question she jumped strait out of her seat and slammed her head against the top of the car.

"it's nothing," she lied, trying and failing to seamlessly slide back into her position before she was startled out of her seat. After a second she brought back out the phone and furiously typed away.

 _Ok, I believe you but your help is not necessary. We are just about to storm the compound with him in it._

 _YOU WHAT?_

 _Its fine, we should be able to get nick out without that much trouble. We have eight officers. They only have a few men._

 _Judy Hopps you turn around right now and get out of there. There is almost thirty heavily armed mammals in that building with every one ordered to kill nick if they can't hold him. If you go in there you, your officers, and Nick will die._

She mulled over the choices before her, then she sighed deeply. If he was telling the truth she would be responsible for the deaths of eight fellow officers and nick, she couldn't do that.

" McHorn, radio the rest of the officers. We are turning around."

"What? Why?" he demanded confused.

"If we do this more people will die then if we just walk into the trap tomorrow." Despite being crushed after realizing his actions this morning were for nothing he slowly accepted it and respected the cop in front of him for not wanting to endanger any more lives. The group of cars turned around and returned to the ZPD headquarters, anxious for the next day and the trouble ahead.

 **so next time i think im going to write a lot more about josh and focus on his school and then the chapter after that may be the exchange. i still dont know yet. tell what you think**


	11. The girl

**this entire chapter is from Josh's perspective tomorrow we will see the day of the trade from judys and then the day after that will be from nick's.**

 **Chapter 11: the girl**

Josh was tired and exhausted. The past week had changed his entire life and at the end he was just done. He had done the best he could to save nick and stop Judy from doing something incomprehensibly stupid. He had been juggling school work , being the medic for a gang, and helping nick out. He was overcome with joy that he could get back to his normal routine, it was normal, safe and allowed more than five hours of sleep a night. He didn't even had the chance to read or play video games for the past week, something unheard of for the introverted medical student. He thought about all of this in bed that night. It was good timing too, tomorrow would be his first day of on the job training and he looked forward to applying his skills on a mammal when he had the proper tools to work with. Sure the trunk of his car was filled with everything he would need for any small injury but the occasional gunshot wound was still something that scared him. Most of the ones he treated were not serious but that is relative when talking about a small piece of shrapnel flying through your body faster than the speed of sound.

Just when he was about to drift to sleep his mind turned to Amanda. The wolf that he shard class with for the past two years had grown on him. She was smart, funny, and as charismatic as nick but most of all she was a mystery. No one had managed to find out anything about her past, she looked amazing but turned down every wolf that asked her out. She reminded him of nick in a way, she seemed cold hearted and a jerk to everyone but something just didn't sit right with that. She didn't have any friends at school and scarcely talked to anyone. Josh had often eaten lunch with her and she seemed happy because of it but she never talked about her personal circumstances, just about Movies, TV and school. He always tried to not bring up her past, it was obvious that was a hot topic for her. He made up his mind as he thought about this.

 _Tomorrow at lunch I'm going to ask her out for dinner. The worst she can say is no, right?_

 **Day of the trade Zootopia hospital**

"So class are you all ready," the zebra teacher asked the small group of students in front of him. A chorus of yeah's and nods gave him the assurance that he needed. As he glanced over his students he noticed one of them wasn't really paying attention. Josh was love struck, any idiot could see that. The stare he gave her out of the corner of his eyes couldn't be anything else. "So everyone you have your doctor you will be shadowing get to work," he ordered. As josh walked around the corridor to find the otter he was assigned to today the zebra cornered him. He needed him to concentrate, at least for right now, his hopeless crush could come later.

"Is something wrong," Josh asked honestly, trying to look innocent.

"Make sure your love life doesn't get in the way of your patients," was the only thing he said before walking away, leaving the deer dumbstruck and feeling guilty.

After composing himself and getting any thoughts of Amanda out of his head he walked into the small sterilized room where a female elk sat working at a computer. She looked up surprised then glanced down at her watch with a snarl.

"Sorry, time got away from me. You must be Josh," she said hurriedly as she got up and shook his hand. "We go on shift in ten minutes. Let me show you your equipment." she got up from her seat. "Where are my manners," she said, holding a hand out for him to shake, which he did." My name is Martha, it's a pleasure to be the doctor your shadowing today."

Josh looked like a kid in a candy store. He had always practiced with the correct tools but often he needed to use much less when he operated on the gang. The look of glee didn't go unnoticed, the elk chuckled lightly in response to this.

"What, you look like you haven't seen an scalpel kit before," Martha joked, not knowing she had just hit a huge nerve.

" Oh its nothing," he defended, trying desperately to avoid the subject.

"Anyway, we should get our first patient here soon. How are you feeling?"

"Fine, why?"

"Most mammals choke when they treat their first serious injury... I've had sixteen students and you're the first one to not look anxious. "

Josh shrugged saying the first thing to come to mind, " It's not the first time."

"Oh, really."

"Yeah, the first one was a coyote who got seriously hurt in a knife fight." he didn't know why he was telling her this. Being in an operating room which actually had the tools to do the jobs he needed to do seemed to calm him. He was happy to finally be getting out of crime.

"I'm guessing you don't really want to talk about it, especially considering what your telling me might get you in trouble."

He gulped hard and a wave of terror washed over him, "are you goin-"

"No I won't tell and I completely understand. If someone won't go to a real doctor and your all they have its understandable if you try to help," she reassured the stuttering deer.

"How did you know?"

She shrugged, "You look calm and happy when about to go and operate on someone. Your drooling on standard medical gear and you claim to have treated a serious injury before. It's not hard to connect the dots."

"Doctor, we have a gunshot victim coming in from tundra town," warned the weasel who stuck his head in the door. Josh would have fun during the next few hours, the leg wound did not bother him. He had treated worse with a first aid kit. It was actually quite relaxing for him despite the screaming patient that was on the table.

Martha was shocked at the efficiently and muscle memory laced within her students moments. She was here to teach him some small parts of the job but she found nothing to be taught. They quickly sedated the patient, took and x-ray and pulled out the bullet with a small incision and a pair of tongs. The entire process was finished within minutes and Josh had a beaming smile on his face. The bone had not been hit which had surprised both of them, there was serious tissue damage but nothing that wouldn't heal in time. It was only a nine millimeter and it only skimmed the leg of the hippo in front of him. He was going to be fine as long as the hydrostatic shock didn't take that big of a toll.

"How are you doing?" Martha asked sincerely.

"Good, he was lucky the bullet missed the bone. a few inches to the left and we would still be piecing his shattered leg back together."

"Good eye. anything you want to ask?"

"What's a normal day for you?" he asked, curious about the job he might one day have.

"Most of the time its operating on minor breaks, dislocations, or gunshots. Other times its removing something from the chest cavity or on a rare occasion doing an amputation. other than that its writing reports during the down time."

" sounds fun," he deadpanned

"It can be if you think about the good your doing," she encouraged, trying to cheer up josh.

"Anyway, how long until we have lunch?" he asked in a lighter tone.

"fifteen minutes, why?"

"I'm going to ask a girl out on a date," he admitted smiling at his instructor.

Her eyes lit up and she took a seat beside him," I'm not letting you leave without giving me details," she joked. It was always fun poking into the clusterfuck that was love and was one of her hobbies.

 **Later**

"So you're going to ask that wolf out on a date?" she made sure she was hearing him right.

"going to try," he assured shyly. "what do you think?"

" I think you're one of the most interesting students that I have ever had," she responded earnestly, hoping that the wolf wouldn't break his heart. Everyone knew about the mysterious canine who had suddenly appeared at the school a few years ago and her reputation for breaking hearts proceeded her.

"Is that a good thing?"

"Very... Hey, lunch is starting," she noted, glancing at the clock. "Go get her tiger."

"I'm not a tiger," he jeered.

"I don't think that matters, and she won't either" she shot back hoping that her inspiring words would ring true.

He walked out of the room with his lunch in tow and left for the lunch room. He found her sitting at a small table in the back of the room alone. He thought of the conflicts that could come in a few short minutes before laughing at a thoughts that lit up his mind.

 _To battle, no retreat, no quarter... do you think she is going to be bothered by my antlers? come on focus... you got this_

"Hi, Amanda," he greeted, taking a seat across from her.

"Hey," she responded with no emotion.

"How was your morning?"

"Good, Just three stab wounds, Nothing major," she deadpanned

"Sounds fun, I had a gun shot."

"Hit anything major?"

"Nah, just a graze."

"Well that's no fun," she teased, her mood brightening

 _Ice broken, go for the kill... you play to many video games... shut up brain..._

"Hey Amanda," he said, trying and failing to appear nonchalant.

"What?" She was starting to worry because of how tense her classmate appeared.

"Are you busy tonight?" he asked, trying to make the words sound as calm as possible.

Normally she would have easily responded but something was off. Josh was always a nice guy and maybe her friend, even though she tried to push him away. Everything she did seemed to just draw the strange deer closer to her she just didn't know what it was. _wait... is..._ "Are you asking me out on a date?" the confusion evident in her voice.

" I am."

The forwardness in his voice surprised her. Just a week ago the deer that now sat in front of her was one of the largest introverts at the school. She was the only one that he really talked to other then a few other friends that enjoyed playing video games. She always felt mildly amused at his attempts of being charming, even though they always came up shy of his original intentions. Sure she always liked the deer as a colleague, he was the only one that did not try to pry into her past but she was unsure of any relationship past that. She didn't even really think of him as a friend let alone anything more than that but from what she knew of the shy deer it must of taken immense courage to come up and ask her out, especially because of the taboo that they both would have to face. A deer and a wolf, what would the world be coming to? As if looking at him for the first time she stared with an open mouth at the deer. The more she looked the ore she actually wanted to interact with him. If nothing else she wanted to find out what had happened in the past week. How had a introverted geek managed to ask her, with a reputation of being cold hearted, out with such confidence even though she could kill him if she tried.

" Amanda?"

His words brought her back down to earth. She didn't know how to feel quite yet but turning him down and hurting the one person that she could talk to was not something she wanted to do. " What do you want to do," she squeaked out. If nothing else she would let him down slowly, she didn't want to hurt him, he seemed to innocent and cute for that, but then again he had just treated a gunshot wound. Compared to the rest of their classmates the two at the back of the room were by far the most composed. everyone else was either shaking or panicking from having to care for a real mammal and not just some dummy in a lab.

 _YES, SHE DOSNT HATE ME_

"Did you want to go out to dinner?" he asked hopefully.

"Sure..." she responded.

" If you want I can pick you up in front of the girl's dorm at around five,"

"Sure..."

" Is something wrong?" he asked the stuttering wolf in front of him. He was never really good at reading expressions.

"it's just..." she sighed. " Why?" She couldn't wait till tonight. she needed to know why the deer who she had always tried to push away was suddenly exposing himself to be hurt.

"Why what?"

"Why me? Why not any girl of your species? Why not a girl who doesn't hide her past? Why a predator?"

He had expected this and was prepared." First off, I don't care about your past. No matter what you did or are hiding you seem to be trying to do good now so I don't care. If you want to tell me eventually you can and I won't judge you. I think you're really much nicer then you appear and I intend to prove that. Secondly, I don't care about all the other girls. You are the smartest and most charming woman I have ever met, even though you act like a ass sometimes, and I wouldn't care if you grew another arm, as long as you still acted the same."

"I do not act like an ass," she defended , knowing and showing on her face how bold face a lie the words were. All he did in response was raise a skeptical eyebrow. He was right. "Fine, five then," she said quickly. Whatever had happened to him the past few days she liked it. She wasn't sure how the night would go but she at least wanted to try.

 **Later**

She looked at herself in the mirror and admired her outfit simple black jeans she wore complemented her t-shirt and dark blue jacket . It wasn't much but it was the best she had, plus it had pockets. something that she missed so much when she wore a dress. The T-shirt was covered with a depiction of an elder god from HP. Lovecraft's work. She didn't like the books that much but she knew Josh did and she like how the artist blended the stars in the background with the claws, teeth and tentacles of the monster.

When she stepped outside she found him waiting by the door. He was wearing a pair of clean nylon shorts and a plain green t-shirt.

"Hi, Amanda" he said with a calm stoic voice even though he was panicking on the inside. She looked amazing, He stared at her for a second just gawking at how the dark clothing contrasted with her white fur and bright blue eyes. even though he thought she looked amazing that is how he always felt about her so he got over it quickly.

" Hi, Josh," she replied, trying to not betray the anxiety in her voice. This was her first date with someone that she actually care about. All of the rest were just tiring exercises used to appease her parents. "So, where are we going?" _He looks good..._

"A friend of mine suggested a restaurant nearby," he admitted. Nick always told him of the Chinese restaurant that was across the street from Judy's apartment was amazing and catereted to both predators and prey alike so he trusted the foxes advise once again. They started walking together towards the parking lot.

"Hey Josh,"

"Yes?"

"Did something happen to you this last week?" she asked. He audibly gulped as he debated how much to tell her.

"Was it really that obvious?"

"Kinda. In a week you went from introverted and tripping over your words to asking me out on a date."

"Well I have been trying to ask you out for over a year now I just made a friend that told me to buck up and do it," he admitted. _was I really this blind. I can't get into a relationship with him, I could hurt him... one night won't be that bad right?_

"Over a year!" she said. "You have to be joking."

"Nope." She was shocked that she actually believed him and felt slightly guilty that she didn't see it earlier.

"So... what do you want to talk about?"

"I don't really know. I have been so busy recently that I haven't had a chance to watch, read, or play anything."

"I don't think we had that much home work," Amanda coaxed, hoping to get anything else out of the deer. She felt like he was holding back something.

"There hasn't been, thank god." He could only imagine how he could help nick out with a major project due.

They approached the beat up old can and Josh opened the passenger side door for her. The car was rusted, dirty and almost completely destroyed but it still ran which was all that was important to both of them.

" So, tell me about yourself, Josh," she asked, hoping to fill the silence.

He then jumped into the story of how he grew up not far outside of Zootopia and how he had a normal upbringing with a mother and a father. The only thing that surprised Amanda was how boring and normal it was. There was no grand tale of mystery and suspense, no one event that made him want to be a doctor. It just bugged her how normal it was, especially for how much he had changed over the past few days. He was an only child that wanted to help people by becoming a doctor and grew a love for reading and movies at an early age. He wasn't strong , didn't seem brave from the story he told, and certainly didn't seem like the type of mammal to be attracted to a wolf with a questionable past. She knew he was leaving something out but it didn't bother her as much as she thought it would. If he was willing to put aside her past she would do the same for him. When they parked the car and got out they walked about a block until they were at the place nick talked about. the building was overshadowed by the back of Judy's apartment across the street.

"Hey let me turn off my phone," Amanda said, she didn't want to be interrupted on her first real date. If this was to be their only date she wanted it to be romantic at least for a while. _What are you doing Amanda... anything you do will just get him killed... the problem is I think he wouldn't care._ As the screen on her phone lit up and Josh glanced down at the phone he stopped in his tracks.

"Why is that your background?" he asked, shocked at the revelation that appeared before him.

"Oh, it's nothing. Just a hero of mine. She was what inspired me to really put effort into my work," she admitted, embarrassed at the picture of the small bunny that josh now stared at. A wide grin appeared over his face as he toppled over laughing. "I know... Its childish." His laughter crushed her . The first person that she wanted to care about in nearly five years was laughing at her.

"what? OH, No I'm not laughing at you ."

"You're not?" she asked skeptically . He quickly pulled out a phone that she hadn't seen before, one that seemed way to small for his large hands and turned it to her. She couldn't believe what she was seeing. Countless pictures of her hero next to a fox.

"Come on, I'll explain everything inside." josh responded eagerly as he walked into the restaurant.

The seat they found was by the window and purposefully had a great view of the apartment building across the street.

"Start talking," she ordered, half joking.

"Ok. You know that friend I told you about? The one that convinced me to go out with you."

"yeah"

"He's her girlfriend and this is his phone," he said, wiggling it in front of her.

" How do you have it?"

"He needed me to look after it for awhile."

"So you've met Judy Hopps?" Amanda asked, star struck.

" I ran into her once but we haven't been properly introduced. I have only known nick for a week," he said smiling. He had never seen her this adamantly happy before Nick had done more for him then he originally thought. Now all he needed to do was avoiding mention of dark or his gang.

"Do you think you could introduce me to her?" she asked. by this point she had almost completely forgotten about the date she was on and the buck in front of her that had asked her out.

"You know I could get used to that," he jibed.

"get used to what?"

"I've never seen you so happy before, its cute."

She blushed deeply when she was brought back to the table and confronted with the deer sitting in front of her. Unfortunately her white fur betrayed how embarrassed she really was when she turned a shade of pink. "I..." she stuttered. _Let him down slowly_ " I think I could get used to this too." she admitted. _What are you doing, he is just going to die like the others..._

"after dinner ill text her and see if she would be willing to meet us."

"Tonight?" _He really loves you, you're not blind._

" She lives across the street from here," he said as he pointed his thumb to the large building across the street.

"Josh, thank you. I don't think you realize how big this is for me. She's my hero." _But we still have the problem of the quite nice looking deer in front of us, I wonder how his antlers feel, I never touched them before..._

"I thought this dinner was supposed to be about us," he jibed before ordering.

 _One dinner plus we get to hear about Judy_

The dinner they shared was amazing for both parties. Josh was relishing in how energetic and happy Amanda was after learning about Judy Hopps and she demanded incredible amounts of detail which he was happy to supply. She thought the many stories Josh recounted were romantic and she would have loved to hear more but their dinner was finished all too soon and they both stood up from the table and paid the cashier before stepping outside.

" A promise is a promise," she jibed before punching him in the ribs all to similar to how nick said Judy treated him.

With a heavy sigh he explained to her what really going on, "We both know that we are hiding something from each other." her face dropped. "Judy should be ok right now but something could have gone wrong and she could be seriously angry with me right now. If this works out between us I'll tell you everything. I just need to let you know that before I text her."

 _Am I falling for a deer? You can't do this_

instead of being mad like he expected she pulled him closer to herself and forced their mouths together into a deep, long kiss. Time slowed down for Josh, every bit of anxiety he had left over melted. The only thing that mattered was her and no one could take that away. They both relished in each other's embrace end when she slowly pulled out of the kiss, not caring that some of the restaurants patrons where staring. She whispered in his ear against all of her instincts, " I think 'this' will be just fine." She felt amazing against his exposed fur, she could feel his quickened breathing against her chest and she just enjoyed the comfort that was 'him'. He longed also for this moment never to end but he knew that could never happen yet he still enjoyed it while it lasted. To her own surprise she also was lost in the moment.

 _Yes, Yes I am and yes I can_

After the passionate embrace they walked a few steps towards his car, holding each other tightly. Both of their hearts were racing and josh thought for the first time in a long time that everything would be fine. He slowly pulled out nick's phone and looked back at the smiling wolf in his arms. " as promised."

 _Judy, how did the trade go?_

within seconds he got a response.

 _You bastard. I know I should never have trusted you. I hate you. HE IS DEAD BECAUSE OF YOU._

The smile that he had enjoyed for the past few hours vanished within a second as he ripped himself away from the wide eyed wolf next to him. He pulled out his own phone and typed furiously.

 _Dark, what happened at the trade today._

Again he got a response within seconds and one that both put him at ease and confused him deeply.

 _went as expected. Come in tomorrow at the other location, we need you to patch up that fox_

"Josh?" Amanda asked worried. _What is he hiding?_

"give me a second," he demanded panicking.

 _Judy. He isn't dead. come out the back exit of your building. I'm the deer you stopped a few weeks ago with nicks clothing._

"Ok..." he sighed, bracing for the storm that was about to come.

"What's happening," Amanda demanded fearfully, glancing between the two phones and Josh. What had he been through, Josh couldn't hurt a fly, could he?

" I think we are about to meet Judy Hopps."

 **review please**


	12. Judgement Day

**I was having some trouble remembering some of the physical descriptions for Josh and amamda so I put them right here.**

 **Josh:**

 **Deer, around human height and slightly taller then Amanda not counting the short antlers that protrud from his head. Brown eyes, smooth features without any noticeable scars. tries to be charismatic and have the comedy similar to nick but just can't get it down right which she thinks is cute. Huge nerd. physically unimposing without any well toned mussels and no physical sign of his recent side job other than a few dark rings under his eyes.**

 **Amanda:**

 **Wolf, slightly smaller than josh however much more physically toned and muscular. Sky blue eyes and similar sleeplessness. her features are hard and composed from years of pushing everyone who got close to her away. Completely white fur with small patches of grey around the arms and face. Trying and failing to push Josh away because of the past that haunts her.**

Chapter 12: Judgment day

Today she would see nick again. She kept repeating that to herself as she opened the door to Bogo's office early in the morning. She normally hated being under the stern gaze of the water buffalo but today she was too preoccupied to care. When she walked in he was waiting for her. She took a seat in the oversized chair and waited for him to start talking.

"Hopps, you will be part of a team with Fangmeyar, Wolford, and McHorn. They will be in a van near the drop point listening in to your conversation. They are ready to intervene at a moment's notice if you say the word. We also have two other teams prepared to take Dark out if he tries to do anything tricky. You will be wearing a watch that will be recording what both of you are saying for evidence so make sure to get him talking. "

"Will do sir, anything else?" she asked, ready to get this over with and not really caring about getting the evidence.

"There will be a ambulance at the location a block down the street, ready to take both of you to Zootopia central hospital the moment the trade is complete. We know he lost two fingers and I doubt that they have been taking care of him so we need to get him to a doctor immediately. Dismissed."

The rest of the morning went by in a blur. She greeted Fangmeyar, Wolford, and McHorn and set to work preparing for the exchange. No one said much of anything, everyone was too busy worrying about the coming conflict to actually have any social interaction. At one point during her constant anxiety she looked up from her seat in the armory and took a good hard look at her coworkers. In that moment of clarity she noticed something. the thirteen mammals that were in the room with her were practically shaking. Normally the ZPD was an active and energetic place but at that moment everyone in the room with an exception of two looked scared and anxious. One was Judy herself as she observed the strange sight that was playing out in front of her, never before had the office been this anxious. The other was McHorn who seemed to see the same thing she did. Their eyes met for a brief second before he gave Judy a small fake smile and returned to work.

It would have been the largest amount of money she had ever seen if she currently didn't have close to two million dollars stashed away with Finnick.

 _Oh my god... i left the money with Finnick... He won't use it, right? focus on one problem at a time. right now Nick._

The drive to the secluded park in the rainforest district was a long one but she didn't mind. Fangmeyar, Wolford, and McHorn seemed to be less on edge then the rest of the officers but that didn't say much.

"Just remember that we can hear everything you say so don't hesitate if you want out," McHorn reminded her with the tone of an overprotective father.

"I'll be fine Ma- McHorn," she said quickly correcting herself when she started to use his first name.

"Thanks Judy," was all he said in response.

They parked the van across the street from entrance to the park. Judy got out and took in her surroundings.

The well kept street was nearly empty. The neiborhood on the outskirts of the rainforest district would have been calm and peaceful if she didn't think she was walking into a warzone carrying a duffle bag of bills. Across the street the park's humble gates gleamed in the reflection of the dawn, but again 'warzone'. As Judy walked across the street and into the grassy park she took an account of her surroundings. Stone paths walked around the grassy moor and small trees littered the surroundings. In the center of the lonely park a set of benches sat across from each other looking over the path. In one of the benches sat the black coyote that she loathed more than anyone else in the world. As she approached she realized nick was nowhere in sight. As she sat down across from him she stared into his deep brown eyes with hate that a year ago she did not know she could ever muster.

"Where is he?" she asked coldly

"Show me the money," he demanded equally as cold. In response she unzipped the bag, pulled out one stack of the bills and tossed it to him. Nodding approvingly he pulled out his phone and sent a quick text message. No one spoke during the brief silence that followed, Dark sat on his bench staring smugly at the furious rabbit before him. Moments later a polar bear and another coyote appeared out of a nearby car pushing a disheveled fox in front of them. Instead of being badly beaten and solemn like she assumed, Nick seemed ecstatic when he got out of the van. He was wearing his signature green Hawaiian shirt and khaki pants and looked almost the same as the day they met. He was easily keeping pace with the mammals that were accompying him and only walked with a very slight limp. As she got closer she noticed some of the more healed wounds. Multiple lacerations covered his face and his left hand was missing two of its fingers but that was minor compared with the nightmares she was having for the last week.

"We will be going now," she said flatly as she left the bag on the bench and got up. Without another word she grabbed nicks paw and nearly sprinted out of the park leaving a chuckling coyote in her wake.

"It should kick in soon sir," the bear said.

"I know, let's hope this works."

A block away a horde of officers and paramedics surrounded the fox. They had appeared out of every corner of the street and from every car parked nearby. They had both sprinted out of the park, running from the dangerous crime boss. Hey Carrots. Nice to see you," he panted lightly while running.

"I'm going to kill you for not telling me about that money," she jibed at the fox. It was as if she was looking at him for the first time again, they both knew her words held no weight. His red soft fur flowing in the wind as they ran, she was happy for the first time in a week. His charismatic fake grin covered what he was actually feeling, even though it didn't work on her anymore, but today it was completely genuine . Nothing that she could do to him was worse than the hell he just came from. They both relished in finally being back together again.

Other officers rushed Judy and Nick over to an ambulance where he was pulled quickly onto a gurney and the perememetics poured over his wounds.

"Hey guys, I'm fine. I had the best doctor I have ever met taking care of me, its fine." His words of protest fell upon the deaf ears of the pair of wolves that were currently caring for him.

"Wilde." the words of his boss cut through the chaos of the busy street and the large buffalo appeared in front of him. Instead of the normal gruff face that normally greeted the fox in the morning, the only thing that was on his face was relief. " Take care of yourself Wilde. Both of you have a week off."

"Thanks chief."

Before anything else could be said the doors of the vehicle slammed shut and they started to speed away. Nick had an odd feeling that something was off. He had loved seeing Judy again and was enjoying being out of a drab concrete room but something was nagging at him. Why was he tired? He had just been running for his life with the girl of his dream holding on to him. Wasn't he supposed to be awake? Why couldn't he pay attention to his surroundings, the last few minutes had been a blur and not a good one. At least she was there, she had not changed in the slightest. Her cute stoic face was still there, her long puffy, black tipped ears were still there and her eyes were still there staring at him. Things would work out but for right now he needed to figure out what was wrong.

"Hey ,carrots" he said weakly.

"yeah nick," she responded attentively.

" I don't feel so goo-" His last word was cut off when he lost consciousness.

"Nick? NICK!" Judy didn't notice what was going on until it was too late.

"Shit, Carl we're losing him" one of the wolves swore, panicked as the heart monitor nick was attached to fell rapidly.

"I know, I know," he replied franticly as the driver turned on the siren and accelerated.

" NICK!" Judy shirked at the fox. She watched in horror as the paramedics desperately tried countless things to bring him back, yet nothing worked. " WAKE UP," she wailed holding his paw in death grip and crying into his arm. "NO! Don't leave me nick . NICK!" she was now shaking the fox. After a few seconds of desperate pleading from the wolves for her to move out of the way Judy collapsed on top of him. The syringe full of sedative that the paramedic had stabbed her with worked quickly and effectively. The last thing she remembered was noticing that he had stopped breathing.

 **Darks study**

"Did it work?" Dark asked his first in command as he walked into the room.

"Yep, Nick Wilde was just pronounced dead by Zootopia central hospital"

"Good, get him back here tonight. That poison won't last more than a day and we don't want him waking up in the morgue." The plan went off without a hitch, Nick was dead and his corpse would soon disappear from the morgue and Judy Hopps would be out of his hair by tonight. The news adjacencies would love it, depressed widow kills herself over the recent loss of her boyfriend and in the process kills loads of innocents. He chuckled , it was ingenious.

 **Zootopia general hospital**

"Hi Vivian," Judy said happily as she awoke from her induced slumber, not immediately remembering what had happened. After a few seconds of silence from the fox her eyes flew open as her mind recounted what had happened. As she shook herself awake she noticed where she was. A hospital waiting room surrounded by her co-workers and friends. Vivian, Bogo, Clawhauser , Fangmeyar, Wolford, and McHorn all stood around her with somber expressions on their faces.

 _He's dead..._

She was devastated, crushed, terrified, hopeless but most of all fuming mad. Bogo said something to her but she didn't listen. If she was she would be astonished at how emotional he was being but she didn't care right then.

In a calm and cold tone that acted as a dam holding back a wave of anguish and hatred Judy asked a question. "Chief would you mind sending all our available S.W.A.T units to that building. McHorn has the address."

"you're ok?" Vivian asked surprised. Now that Judy had taken a second look at her she found the details she was missing when she woke up. Her eyes were puffy and red and tears were soaked into her fur all over her face. The fox looked terrible and it was her fault, if she had gotten to nick earlier things would not be like this.

"I am for now," she lied, trying to seal the leaking dam. "Would someone mind driving me home?"

After a brief conversation with McHorn Bogo left on his phone ordering the S.W.A.T teams into action. Judy wasn't happy but it gave her comfort that she might be able to see Dark dead by the end of the night. "I'll drive you," McHorn offered.

"Thank you McHorn," her voice not slipping from its stern tone however everyone in the room knew that she was hurt more than anyone else.

No one said anything as the rabbit walked out of the hospital. No one could believe how well she was hiding her emotions compared to how she normally wore them. They knew Nick hid his real feelings well, no one could be that calm all the time, but Judy had never showed aptitude for it before the series of events that had occurred over the last few days. Everyone just stared as the small bunny walked slowly out of the room down the hall and out of the building, McHorn shortly behind her.

"That wasn't normal," Clawhauser said to no one in particular.

"No, No it wasn't. I don't think it was good either." Fangmeyar replied.

"Are you ok?" McHorn asked in the car on the way to her apartment.

"Hell no," she responded callously.

"Do you want me to come in with you?"

"No."After a few more moments of silence they pulled up to their destination And Judy hopped out. "Don't leave quite yet, I need to grab something from the trunk." She had scarcely noticed it but the day was almost over, the sun was beginning to set and night would follow. She knew that she wouldn't get any sleep tonight, that was guaranteed if nothing else. She might stay up all night pouring over his journals or just cry herself to sleep but one thing was going to happen, she needed to get home. She grabbed the box of journals out of the another word to McHorn, Judy walked up the stairs to the third floor of her apartment and almost ran to the door of her apartment until something stopped her.

Her phone buzzed.

 _Nick:_

 _Judy, how did the trade go?_

She dropped the box that was in her paws and stared at the phone and then at her door. She could go inside and drown herself in sorrow and alcohol or she could do something what had happened. She collapsed against the door and furiously typed her response.

 _You bastard. I know I should never have trusted you. I hate you. HE IS DEAD BECAUSE OF YOU._

She felt slightly better until she looked at her phone again.

 _Judy. He isn't dead. come out the back exit of your building. I'm the deer you stopped a few weeks ago , the one with nicks clothing._

Dazed and reeling, Judy Hopps was about to break down. After everything he still wanted to torment her by forcing her to run foolishly into the street. She wouldn't have it. If Dark was there she was going to end it. She ripped open the box in front of her and swiftly put together and loaded her gun. His journals littered the ground in front of her home but she didn't have time to worry about that, if he was telling the truth he was going to be in a serious surprise. She rushed down the stairs with incredible speed, still holding the death grip on the pistol. She slammed into the back door of the building and scanned the street for the soon to be dead deer.

" Amanda I don't think you're going to want to be here," Josh warned.

"Why not"

"I think she blames me for everything bad that has happened to her for the past few days and I don't want you to get hurt."

"She couldn't hurt me, she's just a bunny and I am not leaving you," the compassion and determination in her voice made Josh concede that he couldn't get rid of her.

"Don't underestimate her," he warned seriously. He had seen and heard how ruthless the bunny could be if given the right motivation. "thank you for being here,"

"Its fine and I'm not leaving you. " she wrapped her arm around him again and leaned up against him.

The door across the street that they were both watching intently burst open with a slam. _here it comes_ they both thought at once. A furious looking rabbit in a disheveled police uniform scanned the empty street before locking eyes with the couple. Within seconds she bounded across the sidewalk pavement and stood before them, pointing a gun at Josh. The look in both mammals eyes was one of pure terror, neither wanting to see the other killed, neither thought she would have a gun, and neither thinking of self preservation.

"Judy put the gun down," he begged, letting all of the fear seep into his voice.

"Not until you explain yourself you cold hearted bastard," she spat. glaring at the buck without a care for the wolf which was now accidently digging her claws into him. Under different circumstances he would have yelped at the pain but at hat moment it was somehow calming, it let told him that she was still there. Later he would ponder if this was why she liked it so much, maybe he could get used to this.

" Judy, people are staring. My car is right there. We can drive to a place which isn't crowded before you shoot me... also I think the beaver over there is calling the cops," he nodded his head towards the beaver peaking out of a nearby alley who was in fact on the phone with the poliece.

"Fine," she growled. " where is your car?"

"Its that one." he pointed to the rusty old car which sat across the street.

"walk," she ordered without a hint of sympathy for the two in front of her. The couple walked across the nearly empty street with Judy following shortly behind. When they reached the car Josh tore himself away from his girlfriend and entered the car. She walked around the side and attempted to get into the passenger seat before Judy stopped her. "you sit in the back."

"No," she responded calmly.

"Amanda," Josh pleaded in protest.

 _Is she TRYING to kill herself!_

"bu- but," Judy stuttered, aghast at the wolfs disobedience but quickly snuffing out the suprize.

"Your Judy Hopps. The first rabbit officer of the ZPD, the reason why I am currently trying so hard to be a doctor, and one of the reasons my current boyfriend asked me out on this date. " _She called me her boyfriend_ was the only thing the giddy deer thought of through the storm currently raging in his head. " If you shoot me because I won't let him die while I sit in the back seat then you aren't the rabbit I thought you were." her tone was as cold and harsh as Judy's but she seemed hurt more than mad for just a brief second. Without another word she pushed past the rabbit and sat in the passenger seat, quickly grabbing Josh's hand. Judy then got in the back seat and they all drove off as the sound of sirens blared in the distance.

 **Later**

 _You shouldn't leave your partner alone when she just lost the love of her live. it isn't right. Ok...let's do this._

McHorn had not left the entrance of Judy's building and had been wrestling with his conscious for nearly thirty minutes. He got out of the parked car and scaled Judy's building until he got to her floor. To his shock and horror the box which had been left in the truck of the car for the last week was in front of Judy's , closed apartment, its contents scattered. He approached cautiously, expecting to hear a wailing rabbit from the other side of the door, which he did not. _Something's wrong._ He bent down to inspect the pile of small Journals that littered the hall and opened to the first page of book.

 _If you are reading this_ _get your dirty paws off my stuff_ _then you must be Judy._

 _have fun digging through my head - Nick_

 _These were all his... God this hit her hard...Would Judy?... no she would never end it like that... but..._

With thoughts of his past the large rhino quickly dug through his pockets for the small key the rabbit had given him. It made a satisfying click as the bolt slipped out of the way and the distressed rhino burst into the room. To his great relief there was no rabbit in the room, no rabbit hanging from the ceiling, she was not here. Mark McHorn breathed a heavy sigh of relief, his partner had not committed the mistake that he almost had years ago. No matter what happened he would be content in the safety of the rabbit that he found himself caring so deeply for. Even though he would never see her again McHorn was content when he saw the brief glint of fire come from room. He felt content when the blast ripped through his skin flesh and bone. He felt content when the bomb that ripped through the rest of the building turned him to ash. He would have felt content as the scarred and melted badge, which was the only thing left of him collapsed with the rest of the building.

 _It was a good life_


	13. aftermath

**chapter 13: Aftermath**

The ride was awkward to say the least. If anyone had asked josh how he thought his date would end, being threatened by a pissed off rabbit was not one of them. Amanda felt equally as confused. Why was her hero pointing a gun at her boyfriend? She felt like she knew very little about either of them.

"Boyfriend," she chuckled softly to herself. She had wanted to save him from any of her past that would surface, but his past seemed more dangerous at the moment. Seriously, what had he done? She couldn't imagine anything that he could do wrong. He always seemed so energetic and innocent.

"What?" Judy asked. Josh may not have heard the hushed comment, but nothing could escape the hearing of a rabbit.

"It's nothing," she responded too quickly. _She had heard that? How good is her hearing?_ Josh looked between the two in confusion.

"What did you say?" she demanded.

She sighed heavily before responding, "I was thinking about how I didn't want to get in a relationship with him because my past may hurt him... turns out I had it the wrong way around." Josh had a fearful look on his face as his 'girlfriend' morbidly chuckled.

"Are y- y- you-" he stuttered, more afraid of losing her than getting shot by the bunny behind him.

She punched him in the ribs to shut him up. "No, I'm not leaving you, you idiot. Even though I am incredibly confused right now, I know that even if we end up dead, you're my friend." It sounded great to say out loud. She hadn't had friends in the last few years. She was too afraid that they would die, but right now that didn't matter. The relieved sigh that escaped him made her chuckle softly; they both had almost forgotten about the rabbit in the back seat. She then leaned up against him again with her soft smooth fur, it helped calm both of them.

"Where are we going?" she asked with a less biting tone.

"I don't know. I just wanted to get out of there before you got yourself killed," he admitted, shrugging. "If you want to, we can stop at an all night fast food joint and talk. I know have a lot to say to both of you." He put extra emphasis on the word 'both' as he glanced between the rabbit in his rear view mirror and the worried white wolf that was clutching his arm.

"That sounds fine," Judy responded without any bite. She was now more curious than mad after she determined that neither of them were any threat right now. _How did he have Nick's phone? Who was that wolf? How are they a thing? How did he know Dark? What would have happened if I didn't get in this car?_ The questions all ran around in her head as the buck pulled into a parking place by an all night smoothie shop.

Josh and Amanda got out of the car with Judy shortly behind. Josh turned around while walking to make sure she had hid the gun. She did. Once inside, they quickly ordered and took a booth in the back. Josh and Amanda took a seat together while Judy sat across from them, giving them a quizzical look.

"Let me start from the beginning," he said, glancing between the two women that sat with him.

With a heavy sigh he began, "Six months ago, I stitched up a coyote that had gotten in a knife fight. After that, I was offered a job as a back alley medic for a crime boss. At the time, I was panicking about how I was going to pay my college debt, so I took the job, knowing that the animals I treated wouldn't go to a normal doctor if their lives depended on it. I tried doing as best as I could considering the equipment I had. A week ago I was told to take care of a fox they had been 'talking to', and to keep him alive. I started to talk to him and decided to ask _you_ out on a date and help _you_ out of a jam," the remorseful deer pointed to Amanda and Judy respectively. "Dark told me that he wants me to come in tomorrow and take care of Nick some more, 'cause he needs to be alive. I thought I knew what Dark was planning, but apparently I don't. That's all that's relevant"

Both women looked at him with anger before Amanda acted. "You're an idiot," she said. It wasn't a joke. She couldn't believe that he was currently doing something similar to what made her disappear all those years ago. It had been the worse decision she had ever made, and she never wanted to speak or look back on it again. Despite this, she was still sitting next to the mammal she cared about more than anything else, and across from a small, livid bunny that would have been cute if she had not just threatened them with a gun. He was still hiding something, but it felt slightly better for both of them that there were fewer secrets between them.

"I know," he whispered, his words full of remorse as his head dropped and he stared at the table, pleading to get away from their judgment.

"When this is all over, me and you are going to talk," Amanda replied sternly. She wanted to know every detail of the last six months, and every possibility of getting him out of it before he ended up dead. She couldn't stay mad at him though; she had made a similar mistake. How could she possibly judge him? "But until then..." She cut off her words as she firmly ran her paw under his chin and forced is head to meet her eyes. She store into the guilty eyes of the buck that sat next to her for a second before dropping her harsh expression and pulling him closer into a kiss.

Regardless of Amanda's approval, Judy's angry expression did not falter. She knew she could trust him. Why else would Nick have told him about the muzzle, or her... preferences. She was going to demand more of the deer sitting in front of her, but something ripped her attention away from them. A far away explosion echoed loudly through the building and rippled through the streets. All three glanced at each other with worry before rushing out into the street. When Judy stepped outside, a small crowd had formed. Everyone in the restaurant stood gawking at the fiery plume of smoke that set the night sky ablaze. Out of the few mammals that stood outside the shop, only three were utterly terrified, for only three recognized the silhouette which was now encased in the blazing inferno.

"Oh, god..." Amanda exclaimed while Judy fell to her knees.

 _That was meant for me... That's my building... Dark did it... All of those people, dead because of me..._

No one spoke for a long few seconds. Josh, Amanda and Judy were lost for words.

*buzz*

Josh looked down to his phone and silently read the message from Dark. _Do you want to be there when we tell Wilde that his girlfriend killed herself? The rest of the guys can't wait. :)_

Josh quickly typed back a response of feigned disinterest with a slight bite. _You know I don't hurt people, Dark. Plus I have some work to do for school that needs to be done._

 _*buzz*_

 _Your loss. Also, don't worry about that fox for much longer. The moment we get the word she really kicked the bucket, we're going to have some fun with what's left of him._

He could almost see the group of malicious mammals' torment Nick over her death. Even if they couldn't hurt him physically, his emotions were fair game.

 _Wait... he blew up the building to kill Judy... The public thinks both of them are dead... What's stopping him from hurting Nick? He has his money now... Oh god, we need to move fast... Judy needs to let him know she's alive._

"Judy, Amanda, car, now," he ordered before rushing over to his ride. His words shook both women out of their shocked trance, forcing them to follow him. Looking over the roof of the car to see the two rushing after him, he told them what had just happened, "Dark just texted me."

"What did he say?" Judy demanded, just beating Amanda to the question.

"He blew up your building to get to you... I think Nick is only alive because they don't have confirmation that you died yet," he admitted.

 _Everyone in my apartment building may have just died because of me... People I'm around die... The world thinks I'm dead... but Dark can't, or else Nick dies... If I tell Bogo I'm alive, he'll put others in danger because of me... I need to do this alone, so no one else gets hurt..._

"You two need to leave," she ordered to the shock of both mammals.

"Why?" Amanda asked

"I can't have anymore blood on my hands," she said, trying and failing to keep her stern expression.

"I made that decision when I started helping Nick, and she made that decision when she didn't leave me," Josh growled. "You don't get to tell us that we can't help you."

"Bu-"

"Now we need to let Dark know that you're alive before he turns Nick into a puddle."

"I am not going back to the force, and I'm not going to get anyone else involved in this," she argued.

"I never said you had to."

 **Later**

"I still don't think this jacket is necessary" she muttered when she looked down at herself. She was still amazed at how resourceful the deer had managed to be at midnight while the city was in chaos. They had driven up to a boarded up building that was only a few blocks away from the shop they were just at. Apparently this was one of Dark's many safe houses. Under any other circumstances she would have rather stormed the place than sit outside and wait, but if the last few days were anything, ordinary was not one of them. Josh returned a few minutes later with his hands full. In total, he had returned with more ammo for her gun, two rabbit-sized knives, a snug-fitting Kevlar vest, and a black leather trench coat which he insisted was intimidating and 'looked cool'.

"It hides the body armor and the gun. Plus, he's right. It does kinda look cool," Amanda confirmed honestly. It was nearly dawn, and the fire that was spewing from her building had been finally quenched only moments ago. They had but hours until Bogo was going to make his statement about the incident, but Judy didn't care. The drug den that they were now parked in front of was all but empty, except for a few specific mammals. From what she had heard from Josh, there was only ever three sober mammals in the entire building: two guards and one 'business' manager who Josh had called earlier. The Hyena named Richard and his guards wouldn't be expecting what would come next.

"Okay, maybe it looks a little cool," she admitted.

"Let's go over the plan again," Josh insisted, trying to make sure nothing went wrong.

Judy sighed at the third time she was forced to go over the plan,"Enter the back quietly, take out the guards, find Richard, get his phone, talk to Dark."

Josh nodded in approval, "Good."

"Can I go now?" she asked, annoyed.

"Just be safe, okay?" he pleaded, knowing the bunny was the scariest mammal he had ever met, including Dark. He cared about the rabbit and Nick, but still the things she was willing to do for him scared Josh deeply; he had seen the same look in many of the worst criminals he had treated. She would do anything for Nick. Anything.

Happy to be taking proactive action in Nicks survival, unlike before, she glanced around the empty street cautiously before pulling and cocking her silenced pistol. She was going to enjoy her time venting her anger. "I will." The wide smile on her face didn't put Josh at ease, but the gorgeous wolf that sat next to him holding his hand did. They both watched as she disappeared behind the building in a crouched stance and her ears pinned behind her head, looking as if she was about to pounce on something.

"Do you think she will be okay?" Josh asked as he met her warming blue gaze.

"Don't worry about it, she'll do fine," Amanda responded, leaning into his tense shoulder.

"Bu-," he was cut off by the kiss he had not expected. She found it a very effective way shut him up, even if it may not last in the long term.

She expected more of a fight than she actually received. The wooden door that was barely still on its hinges was slightly ajar. She picked up with her amazing hearing the regular and deep breaths of a few mammals sleeping before she stepped inside. The disgusting cement floor that was inside was covered in multicolored bodily fluids that she found herself not wanting to know much about. Or touch. The room in which she entered opened up to the rest of the house and had two unoccupied, dirty mattresses sitting against the wall. The walls were just as disgusting as the floor, but unfortunately she could make out more of the distinct colors of the fluids.

"Got any fours?"

"Go fish."

She turned her head quickly to the next room where two very bored sounding mammals tried to make the most out of their night. Without stepping on any of the sludge covering the floor or the hundreds of syringes flung around the house, she stalked silently to the doorframe before peeking around. The room was slightly cleaner: no needles blocked her path and she could easily step out of the way of most of the disgusting contents of the floor. Two large canines sat at a table. She didn't look close enough to identify their species. A set of well kept stairs occupied the wall behind the canines, no doubt leading to Richard. "Judgment day" she muttered.

"Hey, did you hear someth-" his blood sprayed across the table and covered the other wolf, who suddenly had his own head wound. At once, they both fell against the table. It wasn't the first time Judy had killed animals, but it never got easier. Some more red was added to the yellow hues covering the walls, but she didn't stay to contemplate her actions. The pool of brain matter didn't start to form until she was already upstairs looking at yet another door. She couldn't wait to be out of the discussing concrete labyrinth, but also needed to get this done right, the first time. Everyone else in the building was too drugged up to stop her, so she threw stealth out the window. Taking a short run up, she jumped and planted both feet on the door breaking it lose from its hinges. She then rode the flying plank of wood into the room with the gun at the ready. ******* Unlike the rest of the building this room was ornate and lavish. A small cot sat in the back of the room next to a mahogany desk covered in bills and drugs and a small safe was burrowed into the back wall. Upon her chaotic entry the cot exploded as sheets flew off along with a surprised hyena. His scream was unexpectedly shrill as the bullet passed through his left leg and he collapsed to the ground. Bounding over the Persian rug that covered most of the room she grabbed his terrified neck.

"Where is your phone."

 **Later Rainforest district,**

*ring, ring, ring*

"Yo, Richard, what's up?" Dark asked into the phone, happy that his problems were finally over. He was currently sitting on a couch with some of his men watching the news in anticipation for the report.

"You had your chance. Now it's my turn." the voice was deep and cold but is was unmistakably her. Hearing the dead rabbit over the phone made his stomach drop as he desperately tried to compose himself.

"Where's Richard," he growled.

"Right here," she said calmly as the phone shifted to the sudden and shallow breathing of another mammal.

"Boss I -," he whispered painfully before a soft hissing of air and the sound of splattering liquid cut off his next word.

"Your next," she hissed before she ended the call.

 **Zootopia slums**

"FFFFFUUUUUCCCCCCKKK!" Nick had finally figured out that the day's events hadn't been just a terrible bad dream and he was really still stuck in a empty locked room. The good news was that walls were a slightly different tint of grey, he got sick of the old ones. He had been so close, he had held her in his paws but all of that was for nothing. He couldn't wait to talk to Josh again, how had he needed up here? Where is here? What happened to Judy? How long was he out? So many questions with so few answers. He tried and failed to think of Judy taking his recapture well, it was going to be an interesting time here.

He tried to move. That was a mistake. It felt like someone had been hopping on top of his chest and his legs felt like they were on fire. Instead of trying anything else he slumped back against the wall in the most comfortable position he could find and drifted calmly into his nightmare filled sleep.

 **Judy's apartment**

"87 dead and 148 wounded," Fangmeyar recounted to the furious water buffalo which had his back turned to him. Bogo continued to look at the pile of ash in front of him, looming over the small mammals that combed through the soot. They had already found parts of a bomb around where Judy lived but they couldn't publicly connect her to this, not without more evidence.

" I think I found something," called a small weasel which was standing waist deep in the buildings cinders. He trudged through the remnants of the building and handed a black piece of metal to Bogo. The chief only stared at the half melted ZPD badge, his best officer wore it home the night before. It must have been her badge. Judy Hopps was dead.


	14. planning the long war

**The guest that commented on chapter 13 on July twenty fifth: you are right but Dark's plan hasn't finished yet. trust me and keep reading. Also, I didn't realize that fangmeyer was a female tiger, if i said otherwise in a earlier chapter please review and tell me where, the time of writing is 10 at night and i got work tomorrow and sorry about not posting earlier. I have been trying to write once a day but failing becuase of work.**

 **chapter 14: planning the long war**

She was glad that the hyena that she had encountered the other night was either too cocky or too stupid to realize that keeping addresses on his phone of other crime bases was a bad idea. It was Amanda's idea to harass dark by working up the ladder of his associates plus it would give Josh enough time to work out a escape plan for Nick. The two were both expert tacticians in this matter, it often scared her how effective their plans were. Unlike the first time Josh came up with plans that required much less shooting. She started to worry about how he was getting their gear when he brought her a brick of plastic explosives and blasting caps but right now she was just glad she had read the bomb squad manual in the academy, even though she should have never had to deal with the things. It wasn't surprising how many blueprints you can find in the public record so she should have seen the deer's plan coming . Whoever had designed the building did a really poor job by only having five major support beams, four of which were built directly next to outer walls.

" all bombs in position and I'm out of the blast radius," she confirmed over the radio.

"Ok, blowing in ten, nine..." It wasn't as showy as she expected. Sure there was a deafening boom but no fire ball and no real damage to the buildings nearby which was good. The walls just caved in and the ceiling crumbled; it was as if the building had never existed in the first place. She sat down at a restaurant down the street with Amanda, slowly sipping her coffee and nibbling on the Danish she had ordered.

"Well that went well," Amanda commented.

"I couldn't agree more," replied the bunny which had acquired the sly grin which she always saw on her partner.

Amanda looked down at her phone for a second before growling and turning the news article she was reading to Judy. " Not counting you the death toll is now 93." Judy's face fell and she cursed under her breath. " also your funeral is in a few days, want to go?"

"No thanks, it would be quite the fuss if I showed up to my own funeral unannounced," she chuckled morbidly now asking herself if her parents would bother to come after what she had said to them.

"You know Gazelle is going to speak at it?" she asked.

"She is?"

"Yeah, from what I can tell half the city is going to be there."

"huh.."

"What?"

"Never thought I would be missed that much by anyone other than nick," she admitted, honored that the city would care that much about her. Sirens started to blare from a fast approaching police car telling the two that it was time to go.

 **Zootopia slums**

"Hey fox, guess what?" dark taunted as he walked into the room carrying a newspaper under his arm. He wasn't surprised that Nick hadn't moved from last night. He could have bribed the medics to not perform CPR but he liked the idea of someone breaking most of his ribs too much for that. Nick glanced up from his spot on the floor, he had hoped to see Josh looking down at him but he knew by the infernal voice bouncing through his head that he would not. He did nothing but stare into the arrogant eyes of the mammal before him which seemed to slightly piss dark off. Nick took that as a small victory.

"I killed your girlfriend," he said happily before dropping the paper on the floor and leaving. The moment the door was closed he ran over to the computer that played the video picked up by the hidden camera. He knew he wouldn't get a scrap from that fox if Nick knew he was watching. It would be much more fun watching the emotional breakdown from here when Nick thought he wasn't watched.

The paper was tossed haphazardly on the floor by the exit of the room. Ignoring the broken ribs and hurt leg he tore his way across the floor in less than a second. Clawing at the paper he flipped it over and read the words which he hoped were just another cruel game from a very real looking copy of the Zootopia Times.

 _Hero Cop and Ninety Three Others Dead in Massive, Unexplained Explosion._

Below those hideous words was a image of a smoldering crater. He looked twice before he realized what used to be in that crater. Not taking the time to read the article, he instead poured over every detail of the paper, trying to find anything to discredit the papers authenticity. To his growing fear, he found none.

 _Last night a massive explosion rocked the city center when the Grand Pangolin Arms apartment complex collapsed. It is known at this point that Judy Hopps, one of ZPDs finest officers, along with ninety two others were killed or assumed dead. At this point it is being investigated for signs of foul play but because of the utter devastation left in the wake of this horrendous tragedy an answer may not be found. This is what police chief Bogo had to say on the matter._

 **Early that morning, press conference in zpd**

"...Pronk Oryx-Antlerson, Bucky Oryx-Antlerson, and officer Judy Hopps perished in the explosion." Bogo had finished reading the list of names that he could release to the public. This was by far the worst part of the job, what came after everyone dying. No one else had to stand here and list the names of the dead and no one else usually had to tell the parents, wives, or husbands but someone had to do it. He had done this far too many times to show any emotion when he finished the list but it was still there in the back of his mind, screaming to be let out. Unlike normal, the press from various news agencies were silent in the hushed and tired lobby. Most of the police in the lobby had already hear the rumors about Judy but it didn't stifle the soft gasps from Clawhauser, Francine, Fangmeyer and others . "We are currently investigating the explosion but do not currently believe it to be foul play," he lied, panicking the public was not something he wanted to do when he had no leads. "We will everyone who can spare the time on this case until we find an answer. That is all." The large crowd dispersed without another word most of the reporters still shocked by such a large tragedy.

 **Later In Bogo's office**

"Fangmeyer, come in, sit down," Bogo said from behind his desk as the large female tiger walked into his office. She was as stunned as everyone else when she heard the news but she had been doing this for far too many years to be shook up by death. The downtrodden tiger sighed before faking a slight smile, even after ten years on the force dealing with the death of a coworker was never easy.

"Yes chief," she responded as she sat down and awaited whatever he had for her. As one of the most experienced mammals on the force, she predicted successfully why she had been called in. She had heard rumors of the bomb fragments at the scene from Francine, the elephant couldn't keep a secret to save her life.

"I'm putting you in charge of a task force which will look into the recent explosion. We have people on the scene which will explain everything we know so far."

"Who do you think did this?" she asked, letting just a hint of emotion into her voice.

"The first and most obvious suspect is Dark, who we are still hunting, but we need evidence. Try to find anything you can and if the path does lead to him talk to officer Lux. his team is based out of room 23 on the second floor. Go get this guy, Fangmeyer."

She was slightly shocked as hatred wormed its way into Bogo's last words. He really did feel for that bunny. Her safety was his responsibility and he failed her. Now that she was there sitting in front of him she could notice very subtle hints that he was barely in control. His eyes were red and bloodshot as if he had been crying recently, his normally neat and spotless uniform was wrinkled and slightly stained from unknown liquid around his collar and chest. Everything about the chief seemed off and it bothered her more then she thought it ever could.

 _He must be taking this harder then I thought. Ten years and today is the first time I have ever seen him loose a ounce of control . He was always an expert of his emotions, was she worth that much to him?_

 **Across town**

Tim Wolford never really had a relationship with Judy Hopp's. Sure he ran into her once or twice in the hall and like what he saw of her but compared to the rest of the precinct he didn't even know her. The chief had to send home five of the ZPDs finest (plus Clawhauser) and McHorn didn't even come into work. He knew he was chosen because he didn't know her very well but the job he needed to do wasn't a fun one. He knew what he was going to do, but telling family about a death was never fun. He stood in front of the train in his dress blues and sighed deeply.

 _Go to Bunnyburow, tell them, come back, clean out her desk, go home to Lucy_

The thought of his girlfriend brought a fragile smile to the edges of his face. It wasn't the end of the world, not by a long shot. He stepped on the train and prepared for the emotional rollercoaster ahead of him.

 **Later**

"Now approaching Bunnyburrow," the electronic voice announced from above the nervous wolf. He could see how Judy could have enjoyed living so far from the city. The amber waves of gain passes him by in a blur as the mid day sun beat down against the rolling hills. Large but sparse mansions populated the uncultivated ground. From what he had read about the isolated farming town the few families that did live here were immense and tight nit, a fact which would not make his job any easier. The train heading south only dropped off two passengers at the small yellow, carrot themed train station. Wolford chuckled to himself as he thought back to the fox and the rabbit. "No wonder she hated that nickname." the only way he thought to describe the surrounding country and the short cab ride to the Hopps residence was cute. "She must have been so much different from everyone else around here. The largest hard ass in the force came from 'here'," he muttered to himself. from the small rabbits playing around the station to the miniscule fruit stalls that littered the country road leading up to her family's large house her home felt like everything that the sassy rabbit wasn't. It was small and rural, clean, safe, and most certainly boring. He got out of the cab and paid the driver, as the cab sped away he took in what he saw before him. The three story slightly orange house that stood before him could take up an entire city block back in Zootopia, it seemed out of place in the middle of the open fields but if the horde of bunnies that wandered the exterior of the property was any suggestion, they needed the space. He made small patches of dust appear behind him as he walked quickly to the front door. He took off his hat and held it between his paws before doing what he needed to do. Several younger bunnies approached behind him with a wary look in their eyes. Many had never seen a wolf before and even fewer had seen an ZPD officer before that wasn't Judy. The door opened after his soft nock to reveal the small figure standing before him. He had recognized her from the photos he was given that this was her mother. The rabbit wore a loose fitting dress and held herself and spoke exactly opposite of Judy. While the ZPD officer was always fast, energetic, and aggressive, the woman in front of him seemed timid in comparison and at first slightly scared.

" Bonnie Hopps?"

"Yes what is it?" she asked nervously.

"It's about Judy," he replied biting the inside of his cheek so he wouldn't lose his composure.

the smaller bunny sighed and looked back up with none of the utter devastation that he thought should have been present. "Look, I know I hurt her and that she must have sent you here to talk to me but... Can you tell her I'm sorry?" she pleaded , thinking her daughter had used the wolf as a middle man and not the bearer of bad news that he was.

 _Rip that band aid off Wolford_

"Judy's dead"

"What?" Her ears must be failing her, she couldn't have just heard that, right?

"Officer Judy Hopps died last night in an explosion," he said again. by this point the inside of his mouth started to bleed as his canines dug into the walls of his mouth. As he clarified this slightly louder then the first time, he heard a wave of gasps escape the rabbits behind him and watched as Bonnie's world crumbled around her. Her utter shock and misery was unmatched, only one other person took the loss of Judy Hopps worse.

 **Zootopia slums**

His screams of agony and the shallow scraping of claws against metal echoed around the small room. He had been crying for the last hour but he finally had decided to take it out on the door. Even if the chance was small, any opportunity to rip Dark's throat out was one he was going to take. After a few minutes had past his claws had successfully made large gashes in the metal door. Muffled laughter emanated from the other side of the door after a few more minutes. He could not tell how long he had been at it, but he knew what tore his mind out of the white hot rage that had enveloped him. After a while his hands started to bleed but the pain did not deter him.

"So guys where's Ni- WHAT THE HELL DARK?" it was Josh, his friend was finally here.

 **On the other side of the door, Moments before**

Josh had just climbed the three stories carrying his packed duffle bag full of medical equipment. He had triple checked everything he needed. He hoped that he wouldn't need to operate but he wouldn't put it past the malicious coyote. Who knows what he could have done before he knew Judy was still alive? He pushed open the third story entrance and glanced around the room in front of him. The couch that was normally occupied by one or two tired mammals was now completely full while others loomed over them from behind and either side of the couch. He could just see darks signature fur sticking out from the couches center with smothering in his lap. He didn't really like the new building, it was way to fortified for an escape attempt and not even Judy could shoot her way to where he was standing. It wasn't all bad though, he was still in darks good graces and he still could look after Nick. He shrugged to himself before walking forward towards the canine who thought he was just a stupid kid. "So guys, where's Ni-" he saw a glimpse of what everyone else was staring at. He had managed to hide a small camera in the room the last time he was there. They had watched in laughter as the fox had tore into the door, completely ignoring how badly he was actually hurting himself. "WHAT THE HELL DARK?" he demanded in a tone that he had never used on his boss before. His eyes lit up with anger and he slightly tilted his sharp antlers towards the group.

" Take it easy man, he isn't going to do anything you can't fix," dark said with ease as the rest of his men took an uneasy look towards the intimidating (however they would never admit it) deer .

"What did you do to him?" Josh asked with anger as he watched the screen. It looked worse than the news reports on night howlers, at least with night howlers the person still retained some self preservation instincts.

"Just told him that his stupid bunny died," he recounted honestly. Despite his laid back attitude Dark was carefully reading the deer. Josh had never before gotten this angry over anything before. The only thing that came close was when he tried to push him to participating in the fox's torture.

"Just where is he?" Josh relented, hoping that Dark would at least let him treat the currently mad fox's wounds.

"Down the hall and two the left, but I wouldn't go in there right now if I was you." his warning fell upon deaf ears because he was already standing in front of the scratched door by the time Dark finished the sentence.

"Hey guys lets watch this play out," another coyote suggested from the couch. the camera was still rolling when josh got to the room. If necessary they would intervene but almost everyone wanted to see what chaos would follow. Ten seconds after the door swung open everyone surrounding the laptop was in shock except dark who was starting to worry about his 'kid' playing doctor.

The door swung open nearly hitting nick in the muzzle and the shocked mammal stared at the furious deer in front of him. " J- Josh" he stammered before the deer's leg propelled him into the back wall breaking a few more ribs. He didn't look up before the deer had already filled his veins with the sedative injected through the dart gun that he pulled out of the bag behind him.

After a few minutes of surveying the beaten foxes wounds the blood stained door behind him slowly opened. Dark crept slowly into the room as the deer surveyed what he had to repair." You really care for him don't you?" it was a question they both knew the answer to the question before it was asked.

with a deep sigh Josh got off his knees and turned to his boss, " I understand he stole from you but hurting him any more isn't going to make getting it back any easier. If you want to kill him please do it quickly, because I won't watch as he tears his own throat out."

Dark studied the deer for a moment and in a fleeting moment of generosity granted him his wish, " fine, I won't torture him anymore. Do you need any help? " he asked as he prepared to leave. The answer to that question was always no, he had asked it plenty of times before.

"Yes actually, hold this. " he tossed a large yellow box into the startled mammals hands before laying nick out on the floor.

"What's this?"

"portable x-ray. I've had to do to many this week and I don't want cancer. "

"Is it dangerous?"

"Only after consistent use."

"What should I do?"

"Go up and down his body pressing the blue button every few seconds, try to get every part of his body except for his crotch and head"

"Why not?"

"Brain cancer is a bitch and I don't want him to end up sterile."

"huh.. fair point."

After a few minutes of work with the deer sitting outside giving instructions dark returned with the images that he wanted. He could see how he liked this work, it was calming every once and a while to forget about your own problems and just work on fixing someone else. Despite this, his mind still raced with ideas of how to hurt the fox but he would not use them. He needed his doctor more then he needed revenge but right now he needed to get back to his study.

After the images were sitting in front of him the deer gently cursed to himself. One of nicks broken ribs had slipped out of place and would require minor surgery to fix. Along with this, he had clawed at the door so hard he had worn his fingers down nearly to the bone. He would be lucky if he got proper function of his hands back let alone re-grew his claws. Even though the situation looked dire, the fox had nothing else to do but recover and he had seen Nick in worse straits then this. It was a long night for Josh as he carefully pieced the fox back together once again only once leaving for the store to by some pills. He just hoped he would never have to do something similar to a bunny he knew. He should wake up tomorrow in time for breakfast, he missed the talks he had during every meal but he could go without them if it meant helping Nick out of that hell hole.

 **Bunnyburrow**

Both Stu and Bonnie had a face full of conflicting emotions as they glared into the wolfs eyes . The older rabbit had managed to isolate him and his wife from the rest of the panicked family and into a locked, unoccupied bedroom. Wolford was at a loss, he had never done this before and wished he would never need to again but he needed to say something. "Judy Hopps is dead," he repeated, trying to convince himself about as much as the parents in front of him.

"Did the fox do it?" Stu asked bitterly.

 _fox? what fo- Nick? Was this why she was always rambling about equality and not being judgmental dicks? How did she come from this family?_

He realized after while that he was just staring at them without moving. He couldn't yell at them, they had just lost a daughter and they were not thinking strait. They were way to emotional to treat them with contempt. " No, Officer Wilde was not the cause of your daughter's death. He actually perished a few hours before she did."

"how?" bonnie asked.

" We don't know yet."

 **Dark's study: rainforest district**

 _We still do not know how she got the information about Richard's drug den but we do know she has all of the information that he had about our organization. We still have a slight advantage because we know where she will strike next and can predict her. The only thing we can do at this point is kill her and go with the cover story that we have already set up. If she did not go to the police by now I think it might be a good assumption to make that she will not. Tell your man at the ZPD that I am grateful for the paperwork he was able to provide, it was useful in order to create a believable note._

 _-the eye_

"Good, " he said to himself from his seat in his empty study. " We still have a chance."

 **a cafe' somewhere in savanna sentral**

"Are you sure this place is safe?" Amanda asked her tired boyfriend from across the table.

" I think 'safe' is relative by this point but yes," he replied half joking, sipping the much needed coffee.

"Ok so what's the plan?" Judy asked from her place in the booth next to Amanda, hugging the wall so she wouldn't be recognized by any passersby.

"It looks to me like we have only one real choice. We make our way up Darks chain of command and do it in such a way that he doesn't know that we're helping you."

"Yeah but that limits our options which he probably knows by now," Amanda added, trying to be cautious.

"We can only back stab Dark once, we don't want to waist that opportunity," he argued back.

"Why can't we just run and get nick out of his cell now?" Judy asked the same question before but the answer was still the same.

"It's too heavily guarded. The only way to really get him is to interrupt the move between locations with back up from the ZPD, another card we can only play once." Regretfully Judy agreed, it did seem like the best plan but she hated that it still required more waiting.

"So what's the next person on the list?" Judy asked, ready to jump back into the crime she was having just a bit too much fun planning.

" Well from the information that I dug out of Richards phone there is three people we haven't gotten to yet. A weasel named Frank who cons down town, a jaguar named Britney who runs a laundry mat as a front for some illegal smuggling , and a fox by the name of Herald who I have never heard of before," Amanda recounted looking at the list of contacts in the stolen phone she held in front of her.

"I think it's time for you guys to meet a friend of mine, I think he might know something about our mystery mammal," Judy smirked, thinking back to the small fox she was going to harass.

"Are you sure he can be trusted?" Josh asked, beating Amanda to the question by mere milliseconds.

"He has two million dollars of mine, he better," she deadpanned leaving the two in front of her questioning the legitimacy of her last statement.

 **Later, finnicks alley**

being awake for nearly two days started to really effect her. She hadn't thought about it much because of the constant adrenaline high that she endured ever sense the explosion. Originally she had gone looking for the fox for answers but now she realized she would be asking more then that.

*nock nock*

The small fox had just awoken from a short nap when he heard the pounding on the door. A copy of the daily paper covered the windows so he could have some privacy while he slept, which only served to remind him of the unfortunate circumstances which he found himself in. He didn't expect to be this torn up about the rabbit. Nick, sure, but the rabbit... Despite everything , the rabbit was always a good cop with a good sense of humor which was short in supply these days. He would never admit to crying over the rab- Judy, what would people think? Unfortunately that was not a question he had the luxury nor the time to answer. Someone was at his door demanding something, they always did when they knocked like that but it just didn't feel right using nick's cash. If he had the choice he wouldn't. quickly grabbing the small bat by the door, he pulled up his boxers and opened the back of the van in the most intimidating way he could for a fox of his size.

"Hey Finnick, I'm not dead," called Judy from below him.


	15. picking up steam

**going to start putting quotes here when I can. review please. Also i almost forgot that i was doing that fast forward section of the story. I blame it on how new i am at this. This will be the last one till the rest of the story gets caught up.**

 ** _I took the road less traveled by, and that has made all the difference_**

 _ **-robert frost**_

 **chapter 15: picking up steam**

 **two days after the deal**

He was going insane. That was the only logical answer to the situation before him... That or she was haunting him. Despite not completely liking The red fox's choices they still talked enough for him to know that she would not haunt him first. She would haunt a list of mammals before him. That list came to mind as he stood there speechless, Dark the dick, her parents who Nick said hated him, Bogo, and her neighbors were all on that list. Still to this day Finnick never failed to laugh when he remembered the story of the two rude neighbors starting to argue in the middle of some very private interactions between the fox and the rabbit. He thought back to it again and slightly scowled when he remembered that the two were also casualties in the explosion. Despite their opposing professions the two foxes still talked occasionally before Nick's kidnapping, he couldn't just leave the only person who had been there for him for a third of his life.

So the fox stood there staring at the specter that stood before him and again he wrestled with his sense of reality. Was he dead? He couldn't be, this wasn't hell.

"Finnick..." she called out. Her words ripped him out of his trance like and burned like a red hot knife. Without another second of hesitation he dropped to the cold street below him to face the rabbit and finally realized something. She was real and she was right in front of him, not dead. " I know that I-" She didn't expect the overpowering hug that almost tackled her to the ground halfway through her sentence. In the thousands of times she had ran through the scenario in her head before arriving, this was not something she prepared for.

"Never do that again," he growled protectively without letting go. His normally tough exterior faltered but he didn't care. She was alive and if she hadn't perished nick may not have either. There was still hope, however faint.

"I won't."

As if he was just waking up Finnick started to notice what was truly in his surroundings. Unlike their previous meeting the rabbit in front of him seemed jumpy and on edge, not devastated and sobbing. There were deep bags under her eyes betraying her lack of sleep but the eyes themselves were alert and searching for something. She also smelled and looked like she hadn't bathed in weeks, Finnick didn't mind for he was much worse but it was unusual to see her like this. As his mind raced through these details he noticed the two mammals observing them from behind Judy, a deer and a wolf.

letting go of the rabbit he barked at the onlookers, "What you lookin' at."

"No, there friends," she interjected quickly, just now feeling the exhaustion for being awake for nearly two days without sleep.

"How are you alive?"

"Finnick, I haven't slept in nearly two days, can I answer all your questions in the morning," she begged.

"Sure, do you want me to drive you back to your appart-... oh, right." He almost forgotten about the crater that was where she once lived. He paused for a moment before realizing what she was really there for. "You know the van is cramped as is," he warned trying to deter her.

"It will be fine I just need sleep."

After a brief conversation detailing when and where to meet for a proper introduction the next day the wolf and the deer that Finnick still didn't know the names of departed, leaving him alone with Judy. Before he could explain sleeping arrangements Judy escaped through the open door and collapsed into the pile of loose clothing that he had haphazardly thrown against the wall of the van. Instead of trying to move her, he conceded that he would smell like rabbit for a month and draped a small blanket over the exhausted and dirty bunny. Before she drifted into a deep slumber she mumbled something that made the small fox's world brighten, "Nick is alive, Fin."

The more he looked at her the more he wanted answers, especially after he detected the hints of blood mixed in with the mats in her fur but it didn't really matter. He knew that the rabbit really cared for his wayward accomplice, she would do anything to ensure his safety and that was all Finnick cared about.

 **That night ZPD central station**

This was going down as Wolford's worst day ever. There was really no contest. The only thing that came close was when his favorite grandfather had died but that was expected and he was able to say goodbye ,yet this was just an numbing flow of sorrow that he couldn't do anything about. He felt helpless watching the family that had shunned the weep and wail for the dead rabbit and that hurt more than any bullet. He was incredibly eager to enjoy his soft be tonight, he doubted if he was even going to come to work tomorrow. picking up the small cardboard box from his work station and trudging his way to her tiny desk, Woford worked on auto-pilot trying to finish the work and leave as quickly as possible. He took one last sigh before getting to work. He quickly emptied the desk of all the work supplies and case files leaving only a few personal items on the top to be delivered to who they needed to go to, one item surprised the browbeaten wolf. The pile contained a framed picture of the office love birds inside the top drawer, in the next he found a mystery novel mixed in with the rest of her work materials and in the very bottom drawer he found a mysterious closed letter only titled _Bogo_.

The chief of police wasn't there at the moment so he dropped the note on his desk before practically sprinting out of the building. He wouldn't think about the bunny anymore , there was nothing that could be done, she was already dead and they would find the scum that did this. He tried not to embrace that slight anger as he walked home and when he got there everything that happened in the day seemed to dissolve . The beautiful mess of brown fur that greeted him made storm clouds part, life wasn't all bad .

 **The next morning Zootopia slums**

Josh was on edge when he walked to Nick's room. It was a nice morning considering the circumstances but the fox's mental state still worried the conniving deer. If he was still as angry over Judy's 'death' then he might spill the beans about trying to help him escape which would ruin everything and likely get them both killed. He would need to tell the fox about his very much alive girlfriend, but doing so without making dark more suspicious was a task easier said than done, one that he had been pondering all morning. Josh went over the conversation in his head but from experience he knew that a plan was only as good as its execution. The problem was that this might not even be a conversation he would be able to have. If he couldn't get the fox to wake up this morning he would be forced to put in a tube directly to his stomach and put him into an induced coma until his body healed. It wasn't something he wanted to do but he needed the protein and caladium to build back up the bones and muscles he had been losing during his stay with Dark. The fox needed to eat and he needed to listen what Josh had to say, so when he entered the room to find the fox awake on the same mattress he had tied him to last night he was overjoyed. Nick however did not seem to appreciate either the deer's company or the large white casts wrapped around his hands and the bandages wrapped around his torso. He looked up from his spot on the bed and sneered at the deer before looking away from him. There were no words interchanged between the two but the message was clear.

"She's not dead," he said with impressive clarity that seemed to bounce off the walls and resonate within the fox. He turned his head back to the doctor at speeds that made josh cringe, there had not been a spinal injury but everywhere on the fox was tender from his many beatings. Before Nick opened his mouth to spew forth a waterfall of questions Josh interrupted him, quick to avoid any words that Dark would overhear. "If you actually read the paper you would know, the only reason they assumed Judy died is because the explosion started in her room and they found a badge in the ashes. There was no body and I've been hearing rumors of a string of murders that targeted some of darks associates. Neither you nor I believe Dark would keep you alive if he didn't have a use for you, and because the entire world thinks you're dead too I don't see any other reason besides her."

"wait... everyone thinks I'm dead?" The sheer stupidity of the question bothered Josh. He didn't remember that all the fox knew was that he passed out and woke up with Dark claiming Judy died and getting a kick to the ribs from a very angry deer.

Rubbing his temples josh explained, "Dark drugged you. When you passed out everyone thought you had died. The paramedics even performed CPR which was reason why your ribs hurt. After you were officially pronounced dead they stole your body from the morgue and brought you back here."

"Everyone thought I died?"

"Yes."

"Does Judy know I'm alive?" he asked desperately. Josh stopped in his tracks and tensed. He couldn't tell the truth here, they were listening and lying was not something he wanted to do to his friend. After a moment he came up with a response that wasn't a total lie but both Nick and the mammal watching the two saw Josh's panic.

"I don't know," he said with a fake sigh. " Though even if she doesn't, she will eventually when Dark uses you as leverage." He tried to inspire a melancholic sense of hope which seemed to work on the fox. Nick also had the feeling that what he was told wasn't the entire story but knowing where he was, he didn't want to push for more answers.

"Can you untie me now?" he asked gesturing to his hands and feet being tied to the bed.

Now that the immediate danger was over Josh felt like this was the right time to yell at the mammal in front of him, "You are an idiot if you think I'm going to untie you."

"Come on man," Nick plead jokingly.

"I spent all of yesterday putting your hands and ribs back together. You may never regrow your claws and you are already missing two fingers. Until I can trust that you won't try to kill yourself again your staying tied up," Josh spat. His words hit hard but Nick had a hard time believing them.

"It couldn't be that bad, I hardly feel a thing." He tried to be as charismatic as he could from his spot on the floor.

"That's because you're on enough morphine to make every junkie in Zootopia jealous. If you want I won't give you your pain medication today. You broke 8 ribs and nearly disintegrated your paws, the answer is no."

Nick sighed and caved, "Fine... So what now?"

"Now I stuff food and medication into you so you will be able to move if... when you get out of here," Josh stated with a hint of a smile. Now that he mentioned it Nick was quite hungry. The two friends sat together while Josh carefully fed the battered fox. Even if he was untied he would still need Josh's help instead trying to eat with the large, cumbersome casts that held his hands together. The experience was nice and they talked again like old times.

"So you think I might never grow my claws back?" Nick asked, not saddened as he expected to be.

"I'm not quite sure, all animals have different anatomy, but you can expect to not see them for a couple years at that." After taking another bite of the disgustingly healthy food and thinking about it he chuckled. "What's so funny?"

"It's just that those things have been either hurting others or getting me in trouble for as far as I can remember, now I don't need to be that careful around others."

"I'm guessing you hurt Judy once or twice on accident," Josh said, grasping at straws to figure out why he wasn't worrying about his serious injuries. The slight cringing that followed answered his question as he asked it. "Sorry if I hit a nerve."

"It's fine Doc," Nick replied with his charismatic ease

"Doc?"

"Well I call Judy, Carrots so..."

"It's not the worst thing I suppose..."

Remembering the last time they spoke to each other Nick's eyes lit up, "So how did it go with the wolf?"

" Oh, have I got a story to tell you," Josh replied, giddy.

Josh enjoyed himself that day. He spent breakfast lunch and dinner recounting the date with Amanda leaving out everything but the parts about Judy. Nick also seemed to enjoy getting back into their old routine, even if that meant having to choke back the food and the medication he was being fed. If they both got out of this mess alive Nick silently swore to himself that he would always be his friend.

 **Somewhere else**

 _The field was dark and empty, much like some of the isolated rolling hills of her home. Judy stood on one such hill scanning the horizon, searching for something. The night was clear but starless, no moon shone through the pitch blackness that lingered above her. She was searching frantically for something, someone she just couldn't remember who. She turned again to survey the same field she had been scanning for ages when she found him. The small red figure standing in the far off distance taunted her. She started to run to the fox, over a matter of minutes she came closer and closer to him. The only sound that fed her oversized ears was the soft padding of the ground beneath her feet. She approached the motionless fox in a dead sprint, not stopping to notice that he was unmoving and that his back was turned to her. She called for him when she was close enough but no reply came. She rushed up behind him and hugged him around the back, enjoying that feeling of comfort but something was wrong. There was no warmth to the fox, he still hadn't moved. Slowly removing herself from the back of the fox she put her paw to his shoulder and slowly turned him around. His eyes were motionless in their sockets and the white fur that normally covered the front of his body was soaked red with blood. His body was scratched and torn and his neck had a deep gash in its center. His eyes suddenly focused in on her as she took in the damage. "Why didn't you save me Judy..." His words and the world started to fade. The fox, Nick, was like that because of her. It was all her fault. " Judy... Judy... Judy"_

"Judy... Judy...JUDY WAKE UP"

She awoke with a start kicking out against the small fox that had just tried to wake her, fortunately missing. The dream started to latch onto her mind and she began to sob against the pile of clothes she was sleeping on. It had been a dream, she knew he wasn't dead yet, but it was still her fault. If she didn't leave his body, if she walked him to work that day, if she did any number of things differently he would be with her. For the first time in nearly a week she let her emotions out and confronted the reality she now lived in. She let it all out.

Finnick had no idea what he had done or what to do. The only thing he knew was the rabbit in front of him was screaming in her sleep and that he was going to have to go to the Laundromat early this week. After realizing that she wasn't going to stop he sighed deeply and started to prepare breakfast for the both of the

 **zpd station**

Three mammals sat around a small lunch table early in the morning. Thankfully they had been spared from the chief's early morning tirade because of the importance of the task ahead of them. The leader of the small group, Fangmeyersat between the other two mammals skimming the case file in front of them. To her left a young lioness who recently transferred from savanna central also pondered the document . The lioness named Alana Swift held a short record was about as impressive as Judy's, completing every case she attempted without fail. To her right, on the table, stood something that a year previously she thought she might never see on the force, a shrew. Fangmeyer had heard stories about the officer but this was the first time she actually saw him in person. A result of the smaller size of rodents they have their own police force but this esteemed shrew managed to impress enough important mammals to be given a permanent place as a detective in the normal sized districts. Unlike the other two mammals that wore standardized police uniforms the shrew, named Alexander red-weed wore a sleek black and blue body armor with a similarly spotless helmet under one of his arms. The armor had many pockets and crevices including a holstered hand cannon which fired small darts tipped with paralytic toxin he obtained from a anti-toxin provider in the rainforest district.

"So officer McHorn drove officer Hopps home before the explosion but he and the cruiser they used have disappeared?" the Alexander said in a slightly high pitch voice, the result of his small size.

"Looks like it," Fangmeyer replied, still looking for the slightest hint of a clue.

"I bet if we find either the car or the officer we will get some answers," Alana suggested.

"I could find out the word of the street about the explosion, find out if anyone smells foul play," Alexander recommended. They both looked to Fangmeyer waiting for the tiger's reply. She looked up from the case file and to her team before giving orders. It wasn't new to be giving orders to other officers, it came naturally to her but she never liked doing it.

"Alex, can I call you Alex?"

The shrew shrugged," Don't see why not."

"Go find what you can about the explosion and report back by noon. Remember to call in immediately if you need back up. Alana, go see if the clean up team found anything else in the explosion. If either of you find anything call in immediately."

"where are you going to be?" Alana asked curious.

"Officer Hopps had some regular associates, they may be able to tell us more about the explosion. It seems a bit suspicious that the explosion started in her room only a few minutes after they must have shown up."

"Do you think someone might have blown up the building just to get to officer Hopps?" Alex asked, looking at the picture of the rabbit which was in the case file. He had heard of the officers legendary stubbornness, she was truly a force to be reckoned with.

"That's what we need to find out," Fangmeyer stated before getting up breaking from the group. From what she was able to dig up the rabbit had been associates with a long list of mammals one of which intrigued her. It was almost certainly an alias, who would name their child Finnick.

 **somewhere in zootopia, a cafe**

"So everyone thinks you're dead and you would like to keep it that way?" Finnick asked in disbelief.

"Finnick, if I let anyone else in on this they could get hurt. I don't want that to happen," she said sternly. The small fox opened his maw and put a hand up to protest but slowly lowered it when he remembered the hundreds hurt by the explosion that only targeted Judy.

"Fine," he said with a frustrated moan.

"I think you're focusing on the wrong things," Amanda interrupted from across the table. She didn't know what she thought about the small fox yet, he appeared to be nothing but a shady fox, and acted like one too. These thoughts were dashed with a slight glance to the distressed buck sitting beside her. If he could end up on the wrong side of a street gang she supposed that this fox could surprise her as well. It felt odd as she slipped back into the regular feeling of keeping secrets and moment to moment decisions that may save or end lives. She decided that she would eventually tell her boyfriend about her past but this was neither the time nor the place. Slightly bruising her pride, the previous night's events forced her to ignore a school project that was due in class the next day. She didn't like relying on him for her work, especially when he playfully reminded her of it during their passing conversations to win arguments . She knew that he really didn't mean it and that her slight distress just incentivized the deer but for some reason she didn't stop. It might have been just her stubbornness or maybe the she slightly liked the taunts that the deer had been giving her earlier. it was cute. Cute, he also told Amanda about the bunny's history with that word, which earned a hardy laugh. The more she learned about Judy Hopps, the more she liked the rabbit. The bunny in front of her brought back memories of similar mammals, infuriated over an injustice but unlike them, Amanda really believed Judy Hopps, her hero, could actually succeed. They often said that you should never meet your heroes, Amanda disagreed.

"Amanda is right, we need to focus on who we are going to target next," Josh agreed with the wolf that his arm was draped around. The last few days had been a dream for him, he had gotten the girl of his dreams and was in the middle of what seemed to be an action movie. The only thing that worried him was that he didn't know if he was going to survive to the end credits.

"Fine," Finnick growled again in the deep voice that surprised everyone when they first met the fox. " Britney, that hot jaguar that you asked about runs illegal guns out of the back room of her shop. Unlike the other two places you managed to blow to smithereens, this one is both guarded and in the middle of the city, its untouchable." Josh raised his eyebrow at ' hot jaguar' but didn't ask any questions about it. As he heard the worring information that Finnick shared a plan began to form in his mind.

"So we need to isolate her before we do anything?" judy asked, trying despratly to think of a way to harass Dark's operation while still serving some vigilante justice.

"How about tipping the ZPD off about the place and kidnapping the broad when she heads home?" Finnick suggested.

"That's brilliant!" Josh exclaimed, making a little too much noise for the almost closed shop they sat in.

"I thought we decided not to let the ZPD know I'm alive," Judy bit, trying to convince the group that she needed to say dead had been emotionally tiring. She knew that she was hurting people by keeping her death secret but she couldn't risk others dying because of her.

"They don't need to know it's from you. Just a good Samaritan," Josh clarified with a devious grin.

 **Bogo's office**

It was as if he was burning holes into the small piece of paper in front of him with his stare . He talked to Wolford and he knew where the note was found. He was currently processing the information that was going through his head and contemplating his next action. There was two possibilities that he saw before him, both equally terrifying. Either parts of his police force were in league with whoever blew up the building and were unable to be trusted or he, the chief of police, had failed to recognize someone who was emotionally unstable enough to blow up over a hundred people working right next to him. He had worked with Judy Hopps for a year now and never before had she shown such instability, despite everything, she kept her head on straight and her aim true. Yet again, Nick Wilde had never been killed before. The only problem with that theory was that Judy never had the time to stop by the office after Nick's death. She would never had the opportunity to plant the note after she knew her fox had died and even contemplating suicide when he was still alive was something Bogo seriously doubted was possible for her. The bunny that he had on the force was not one to give in to adversity, never one to turn down the worst odds, was never one to kill innocents to get her way.

No, this note was not from Judy, it couldn't be. Unfortunately he now had an equally destructive problem, he couldn't trust his own men... That was not entirely true though, he believed a few officers to be incorruptible but they were few and far between, and one of them was dead. He counted the trustworthy officers with one hand scowling as he realized none of them were assigned to Dark's case. He had a serious problem. No one would believe that Judy had not killed herself, especially the media, so he needed to hide the note, meaning he could not justify a witch hunt. He couldn't hunt for the traitors within his midst but that did not mean he was trapped and alone. He had officers he could trust and one of them was investigating the explosion. If he could dissuade her from reaching out to her fellow officers he might be able to find the shadow that was the malicious coyote. He also had Wolford ready for a new assignment, something he would use. Later when he was home he would burn the letter while praying to god that he was making the right choice, the words on the letter must have been faked. Even if they were in Judy's hand writing the words on the paper were just an assortment of lies and slander.

 _Chief, I can't take it anymore. I need to end it._

 _-Judy_

 **little rodentia**

A small brown shrew with a smile painted over his face walked through the crowded streets. He noticed the stares he received from others of his height, he had never hear of another mammal who wore top of the line body armor wherever they went so he didn't think of their glares as strange. He bought a Danish and a cup of coffee from his favorite vendor on his way home. Still beaming from a conversation he shared with his rodent friends two days ago, he finally felt like he was out of his families shadow.

Alex loved his job. It wasn't at all what they taught in the academy but he couldn't stand to work on the streets of the little rodentia. It was boring and no rodent had the will to do any crime that was truly interesting, part of the reason why he loved his home. As one of Mr. Big's relatives he was expected to take up the family business but that also seemed unbelievably dull and pointless. So instead of following in his families footsteps he made a deal with the notorious crime boss. The small shrew would always try to help the family at his job and in return his feared uncle would pull just the right strings to get him his equipment and his training. Even though he turned his back on what he was told to do with his life he found joy in his job. There was rarely any more of the civilized type of crime that his family specialized in. Mammals hardly ever spared women or children from their schemes anymore. They hardly ever reserved theft for people with money, power, or art. They stole from the citizens, the life blood of the city. He loved this city to much to let that go unpunished. This was his home and he wouldn't let normal street crime ruin it, and surprisingly his uncle agreed. Mr. Big granted his request and nearly seven months later he stood in his apartment pondering the fate of his family's godmother and her boyfriend. The phone on his desk rang, it was his mother, 's sister. Despite most of the rest of the family shunning him his mother gleamed with pride at her son's accomplishments. He had decided to make his own life and do so with or without the help of the family, which she admired greatly. Despite all of the drama that surrounded their relationship, both mammals loved each other unconditionally. When he picked up the phone they spoke about the recent goings on and how the other one was doing. When the conversation shifted to business Alex learned some shocking revelations that he would be happy to share with the rest of his team. He was happy to be accepted despite his size, if not for the rabbit only just a year before he would have thought it impossible but here he was, doing the job he loved. He had heard of Judy, the one that came before him, and longed to meet the dead bunny eventually. If his hunch and his information was correct, that might be a goal which could actually be accomplished. The conversation ended with the normal pestering by his mother for him to get a girlfriend and he hung up after saying a quick 'I love you'. His conversation gave him more questions than answers, many of which he might not share quite yet. The rumors of their life were just that after all, _rumors._

 **review and tell me what you think.**


	16. Important update, not real chapter

**Authors note**

As the first real story I have written, this story at the time of writing is going through many different versions and because of that things that you may have read earlier may no longer be in the story. For example when I started this story i thought I wanted to flash forward once and awhile which was a decision that I now see was a mistake and those parts have been removed. I shall continue to change the story during its writing to make it better so be aware that things might change and i will alert you to when this happens. I should have a new chapter up by tonight.

Thanks to Mr. Shortman92 and Zootopia fan for giving constructive criticism, it helps.


	17. The next target

**I'm not going to lie to you and say that i had an excuse for not getting this done on time. I don't. I just didn't think about it and im sorry for that. to make it up to you this chapter is much longer than normal, hope that helps. Also this is being corrected at one in the morning so if you find any mistakes please review and tell me where so i can fix them.**

 **Also i met a girl who finds me attractive *everyone in room gasps***

 **16: the next target.**

 **Finnick's van, the next day**

He stared at her over his bowl of fried crickets . Finnick had never before the one to stop someone doing wrong but there he sat debating about doing just that. Reading the day's paper before the homeless rabbit woke up was not a good decision, especially when it had pictures witch almost made him sick. He knew that the story was about her, they were the same buildings which she told him about the previous day but he never expected the level of ruthlessness that the paper's showed him. She killed mammals without hesitation and slept almost soundly, had she not truly realized what she had done? It wasn't like the rabbit he knew, not at all. The Judy he met a year ago would have left the offenders tied up in the alley, not resting in a body bag. Recounting what changed, he came to only one answer, it always went back to him didn't it?

"Judy we need to talk," Finnick said, putting his bowl down.

"What about?" she responded, not realizing how serious the small fox was.

"You need to stop killing these guys," he said calmly, trying to handle the situation with care.

"WHAT!?" her face lit up with anger as she yelled at her friend in confusion.

In the same calm voice, trying not to piss her off to much he replied, "You can't go around killing mammals like you have been."

"Why not?" she demanded. This was starting to scare Finnick, how much had Nick's capture changed her?

" Two reasons: one, if you continue to do this you will never get your job back and two, what you're doing is wrong."

"Wrong? They took Nick!" Finnick noticed but decided to ignore her balled up fists and the tears welling up in her eyes.

"No, Dark took Nick, everyone else is just following orders."

"They still deserve it," she muttered.

"Do you think you are so perfect to decide who lives and who dies?" the fox demanded, letting anger seep into his words. " Do you honestly think that you can tell the motivations and character of every mammal you come across? Do you even realize that Nick used to be doing the same things four years ago?"

She opened her mouth to respond before closing it and thinking about her friends words. " I- I" she stuttered. She realized he spoke the truth and she watched in terror as it ripped her unfaltering determination to shreds.

"Don't worry about it now, just remember it for the future. We all make mistakes and learn from them... Just try not to hurt anyone if you don't have to." His deep words were unusually clear and wise cutting through her thoughts and rebuilding what damaged he had caused before the rubble had fully settled. Even still again the rabbit curled up where she sat and started to sob. She would eventually forgive herself for the gruesome acts of vigilante justice but she would never forget them. The drug dealer and his goons should have been arrested, not killed and it was her fault, her mistake. Eventually she picked herself up off the floor and composed herself. They had a lot of work to do and a fox to get back, she could not let this hold her back any longer. She would still kill if it was necessary and when it came to Nick's life she would not hesitate for a second.

 **Later**

Three mammals leaned on the van as they watched Josh pace back and forth, a phone held up to his ear. The phone rang for a few seconds before a mammal picked up.

"911 what is your emergency?" the calm voce asked.

"Hi, I have a tip for the police in relation to a illegal arms smuggling operation," Josh said quickly in a faked deep voice, hoping that if they ever came looking he would not sound like himself.

"Oh," whoever was on the other side sounded surprised but they regained their composure quickly. "Let me transfer you there, your help is appreciated." After that soft elevator music started to play for a brief second before another mammal picked up the phone. His voice was much more gruff then whoever had answered the phone previously.

"You have information for me?"

"Yes sir. I just wanted to inform the ZPD of an Laundromat on 76th street that sells illegal weapons."

"Will you be anonymous?" he asked, it was much easier if the answer was no but that hardly ever happened.

"Yes." the mammal on the other side sighed before repeating a response which he rehearsed every day doing his job.

"Thank you for the help. We will look into it." A brief moment passed before Josh hung up and looked back at the group of anxious mammals. He put on a smile and gave them a thumbs up which calmed the entire group down slightly. Walking over to the van, he took a seat next to his girlfriend and lightly kissed her, the action seemed to distract her from the anxiety of what they were plotting."From what I know of the system, I'll expect that they would send an officer to check out the claims later today. I would like to have Britney before then," Judy said to no one in particular.

"From my research-" josh started.

"stalking," Amanda coughed playfully from besides him. Josh turned and smiled at her before returning to the explanation.

"As I was saying... If I'm correct she should be leaving her shop in a few hours to go pick up some supplies, Unfortunately she normally takes at least one guard with her."

"One guard shouldn't be a problem," Judy assured, trying not to think about the conversation that she had with Finnick just an hour before.

"I already lined up the rental van. I can pick it up anytime," Amanda commented. " Also you really should put that money in a safer place then in the floor of a crummy van." The money was well hidden in the metal box but if anything happened to Finnick or his van all of their funds would disappear in an instant.

"What did you call my van!?" Finnick barked to Judy and Josh's amusement. Neither of the two onlookers knew that she could turn a paler shade of white somehow but she still managed to do so.

"I .. um..."

"She didn't mean it," Josh said, coming to her rescue and pulling her closer to him. She longed for the work to be done and the fox which she had never met to be back. It was difficult for them to find any time to be together other then the short rides in his car or the work they shared with Judy. Knowing the seriousness of the job, she never raised her voice in defiance but it would be a lie if she ever claimed to not be bothered by his absences. Before Nick's capture they always talked or joked whenever they had the time but now that time was few and far between.

"better not have," Finnick muttered under his breath.

 **Later**

"Hey, Fluff, can I ask you a question?" Josh called to his girlfriend that currently had her back turned to him, the black ski mask that she had bought expertly covered her distinctive white fur but he could still easily tell it was her.

"Fluff?" she asked, trying to figure out if she was angry, annoyed, or liked the nickname he had suddenly given her.

"Well you are fluffy," he defended. He had been teased to try the nickname by the captured fox and the lack of immediate retaliation by her amused him greatly. He might be able to use the name. Nick would never admit that it was a name he sometimes used to tease his own girlfriend even though Judy took notice but didn't object, it was their love life.

" Did you want to ask something?" she said, turning around from the corner which she had gotten prepared in. Instead of the clothes that she normally wore she had slipped on the Kevlar body armor that Josh had managed to find the group, dark clothing that covered every part of her body and a ski mask covered the rest. Both mammals that were changing behind the rented building snuck a few glances at the other while they were in the midst of changing which both parties enjoyed but neither acknowledged after. They had gotten ready behind one of the buildings in the sparsely populated outskirts of Zootopia. The normal concrete that both mammals were used to was replaced by dirt and stone. Something rare outside the specific districts. Amanda often marveled at the engendering and technology required to build Zootopia. Everyone could travel anywhere in the city in as few as thirty minutes if they chose by either taking the massive high way tunnels of riding one of the many trains that weaved around and through the city. Judy waited patiently in the van just meters away, trying to wait patiently for the couple . Finnick managed to procure the building for the day so they would not be interrupted when they returned with their captive.

When she turned around she could not stifle the torrent of laughter that came forth. The ski mask that Josh had procured for himself was fit snugly over his antlers and reached down just far enough to blind the deer, failing in its job spectacularly. Even though he couldn't see her, her amusement brought a quick smile to his face. He chuckled softly before reaching up to remove the mask, but to his surprise before he managed that the cloth flew upward by itself, leaving the slightly shocked deer staring at the wolf which he had not heard approach.

As she leaned in for a kiss both of them jumped at the loud demanding voice that ruined their fun, "Are you done yet?" Judy demanded from her place in the passenger seat. She couldn't see what was going on and the question was asked innocently be it didn't stop Amanda for despising her timing.

Seeing the scowl that covered her face and the low growl of displeasure he put a finger up to her growling maw and tried to calm her, "Later, ok?"

"Later," she agreed before giving him a quick peck on the cheek and jumping into the driver's seat.

Judy went over the plan for the third time, more for herself then for the annoyed mammals which sat in the van with her. Amanda would pull up besides Britney the jaguar, Judy quickly sedating her and her body guard. Then Judy and Josh would get out and drag the body into the van before they sped away.

It was perfect... in theory

 **Finnick's van**

The van sat exactly where the file said it would. It slightly annoyed Fangmeyer how little information they had on the fennec fox. The almost empty file which she studied from her across the street was written by Judy Hopps only a few weeks after the notorious night howler case. It had not been updated from the initial report by rabbit but it still held some accurate information like where he would be located and his normal mode of transportation. The only other detail of note in the folder was the slight nod to possible illegal activity in his past and his connection with Judy Hopps.

Deciphering the last specks of information she could out of the document Fangmeyer hopped out of the car and walked down the crowded beige brick sidewalk. She crossed at the first crosswalk she came to and walked down the alley where the small fox lived. When she matched the van's art to the description Judy had put in the file earlier she decided to knock.

*nock, nock*

"You guys are back already?" Finnick asked, assuming that it was either Judy, Josh, or Amanda. By far the last thing he expected was to open the door to face a tiger, let alone a cop. His face which once held a slight grin now twisted into a deep anger, but he didn't say anything he would immediately regret.

"Sorry if you were expecting someone else. My name is officer Fangmeyer with the ZPD and I was wondering if you could answer a few questions." The words flowed off of her tong as if she was just breathing. After nearly ten years on the force the formalities and interrogations became second nature, it was the gun fights and arrests that never became old.

"Sure," he said with the most realistic smile he could muster. Finnick had also been doing this for far too long. All her would need to do to get the annoying police officer out of his hair was to answer a few questions and plead ignorance to others, rather than lying. It was better to admit you forgot then to be caught in a lie.

"Did you have any relationship with Judy Hopps?"

Red flags started to fly and alarms went off in his head but nevertheless he answered the question truthfully, "Yep."

"Did you also know Nick Wilde?"

"Yep."

"When was the last time you spoke with either of them?"

"A few days before the explosion I spoke to Judy, why do you ask?" Finnick was starting to feel uneasy from this line of questioning but didn't show it.

"I was wondering if you knew anything about that explosion."

He shrugged and quenched the bright flame of panic that sparked for a brief second, " Nothing that I haven't read in the paper."

she eyed him suspiciously, something felt off. She was about to ask another question but just as she was about to do so her phone rang. "Can you excuse me for a second sir?" she asked, already turning her attention to the message.

"It's no problem officer," he replied. He could easily see that the tiger was starting to see through his charade and hardly withheld a sigh of relief when she turned her attention to her phone.

 _Everyone, I think you should come to the site of the explosion. They found something._

"I need to go, if you remember anything here's my number," she quickly noted she handed the small fox a laminated ZPD business card and then running back to her curser. The fox probably didn't know anything about the explosion. she put the conversation out of her mind before racing to the scene of the it.

 **ZPD station,**

"Wolford, in my office," Bogo barked from his office door.

The wolf came into work late that day, taking the morning to clear his head of the previous day's drama. Unlike what he expected, Bogo actually complemented him for asking for the morning off. The normally stoic buffalo understood what it was like to give a family the bad news and he didn't need his officers minds wandering to those dark places while they were working.

"Yes, sir," he replied obediently.

"We got a tip about a arms dealer working out the back of the Laundromat on 76th street. Go stake the place out for a night and try to see if the claim has any merit, take officer Higgins with you."

"You got it chief," Wolford responded before rushing out the door.

Wolford strode over to the male hippo's desk and put leaned against the cubical wall. "What is it Wolford?" He asked, knowing the grin plastered over the wolfs face was a bad sign. The short hippo lacked the energetic attitude that propagated most of the rest of the precinct and was physically less imposing then almost every other officer on the force. He had grown fat after leaving the police academy yet he still wasn't as bad as Clawhauser. He often thought that as long as he didn't go that low he would be fine .

"We going on a stake out."

"Where to?" the loathing in his voice was evident. He was one of the few officers that preferred desk work rather than patrolling the often dangerous streets.

"A Laundromat on 76th street, I'll go grab the cruiser." he padded the unenthused hippo on the shoulder before running out of sight.

After he was sure that no one was over looking him, Higgins pulled out his phone and sent a quick text message. The day was going to be boring but at least no one would do anything stupid.

 **Streets of Zootopia**

"So the buyer is coming today?" Britney asked her 'bodyguard'. The zebra wasn't very physically imposing and he was more of a secretary then hired muscle but dark had been incessant about keeping armed guards around at all times, even if they were walking down the street in the middle of the day.

"Yes, they should be arriving in the next few hours. We will have plenty of time to get back and prepare." The jaguar's phone buzzed. Her face turned into a deep scowl when she opened the message that she had just been sent. She was furious but part of her brain told her that it was better this way, she did not want to find this out later when the gang of otters were browsing her catalogue. " Is something wrong miss?" Her assistant asked .

"We can't meet today; The cops are on to us." She let loose a roar of frustration that caused some of the smaller mammals that were walking near her to jump.

"Just relax miss, we can clear all this up when we get back."

She sighed again," Thanks David, some days I don't know what I would do without you."

"Always happy to help," he replied prideful. The zebra stole another glance at his boss, it was nice to be appreciated. When he glanced at the oblivious jaguar he noticed something. He didn't know where it came from but a green dart was now protruding from her abdomen. He only thought about this for a brief moment before he felt a small prick around the same area . Within seconds they were on the ground, some mammals were starting to pool around them. In that chaotic blur that came right before unconsciousness a large canine grabbed his arm and carried him over to a parked van. A deer did the same for his boss.

 **The alley across from Britney's Laundromat**

"I still think the best position would be parking a few streets down and waiting in the coffee shop," Higgins suggested. He could kill to be out of the uncomfortable seats of the disguised police cruiser.

"Not happening," Wolford replied playfully.

"Fine..."

"What did you want to talk about?" In response the hippo just shrugged and shunned the wolf. "It's going to be a long night if we just sit here and not talk about anything."

The hippo sighed before giving in, he didn't hate the wolf and he had noticed the office drama which had floated around. One piece sunk in deeper than the rest, something he wanted to make sure was gone. " I know you had to tell Hopps's folks yesterday. Are you doing all right?"

Wolford's face fell for the first time that day, he didn't want to talk about what happened but avoiding it wasn't the answer. " I can work if that's what you're asking... but I do realize that telling her folks hit me hard."

" In what way?"

"I think I finally understood why she acted the way she did... Her home felt like the exact opposite of who she was. It was rural, open, quiet, slow, and incredibly boring. I couldn't say anything like that about the rabbit herself." Higgins started to grow a slight respect for the deceased rabbit, it must have been hard growing up in a family which was the direct opposite of everything you stood for. " and that's not even the worst part." Higgins raised an eyebrow at the frustrated wolf. "There first reaction to hearing she died was to blame it on Wilde." he scoffed before slamming back into his chair. He didn't realize how pent up and angry he had become in relation to the Hopps family.

"Wow."

"Yeah," he was out of breath from ranting but it felt really good to get out of his system. "Sooooo... What do you do for fun?"

 **Where judy's appartment used to be**

The three mammals of various sizes stared at the burnt husk of a car in front of them. The building had fallen on top of it and the team assigned with cleaning up the explosion had just cleared the wreckage. Luckily most of the license plate had survived and they had managed to match it to a car. The only problem was that it was a police cruiser, the same one which officer McHorn used to drop off officer Hopps.

"So that's where the cruiser went," Alex muttered.

"I think it's also where officer McHorn went too," Fangmeyer added . " If he was just mourning he would have called in by now, he hasn't."

"We don't have a body though," Alana interjected, not quite willing to confront the truth that stared her in the face.

"We don't have a body for Hopps either," Fangmeyer pointed out.

"So this is just dead end...," Alex clarified.

"Unfortunately yes... Alex, go see if you can find any low life that might be able to tell us what is really going on. Alana, go talk to all of Hopps and Wilde's associates, I have the list in my car. Call the moment either of you find anything, I'm going to go tell Bogo about this." She gestured to what was left of the car. "Let's meet at the sandwich shop on 74th street in 2 hours." The group said its goodbyes before separated and each mammal went their separate ways.

 **Finnick's safe house**

the first thing that Britney noticed when she awoke was that she no longer stood in the crowded streets of Zootopia. Instead she was tied to a chair, sitting in a small warehouse. The space was cramped with nearby pallets of materials and the three masked mammals that stood in front of her ( Josh finally found one that could fit over his antlers). Light poured in from the clouded windows above them and the humming florescent lights that were chained to the ceiling lit up the area. Next to her sat her still unconscious secretary. Now that she was awake the three mammals that stood in front of her stiffened. She could tell little about them except for the color of their eyes and what species she assumed them to be. The first two were obvious, a large canine and an antlered mammal, most likely a moose or deer. She took more interest in the third though, it was small and looked vaguely feminine but she hadn't interacted with enough smaller mammals to recognize its species.

"Good, your awake," the canine commented walking forward with the other two.

"What do you want," the waking jaguar spat at her. She could easily tell that it was a female the moment it opened its mouth.

"Three things," the smiling canine said with ease, completely ignoring her harsh attitude. she continued, pulling a the kidnapped mammal's phone out of her pocket. " The password to this phone, everything you know about Dark, and everything you know about local drug dealers , petty criminals, things like that."

"You should have done your research. You would have figured out that torture doesn't work on me." She had been in similar circumstances before and felt comfortable in her abilities to ignore the attackers requests.

"You are quite notorious for that, yes," she said without a hint of worry. "That's why we are not going to hurt you." She was standing quite close to Britney by now and a knife had managed to work its way into her paws by the time she had finished the sentence.

"Doesn't look like it from where I'm sitting."

Without moving her eyes away from the taunting jaguar, the canine twirled the knife between her fingers, ending with the point aimed at the thin secretary that sat next to her. David was no fighter, he wasn't even much of a criminal, just a kid that got caught up in a bad situation. "So what will it be, answers or his life?" The words were cold and full of malice, she realized that they wouldn't hesitate to kill him.

She was slightly ashamed in herself, a few years before the threat would not have bothered her but she had gone soft. She had made connection, she had made friends. "How can I guarantee that you won't kill us both when I tell you?"

"You tell us the phone's password and most of what you know about Dark then we let him go. After he leaves you tell us the rest. When we are comfortable that your telling us everything, your free to go too."

"Fine," she muttered.

"Ok. first, the password," the canine said.

" 623489767" she admitted with a sigh.

The canine punched in the numbers as they escaped her mouth and let the hint of a smile glaze over her face. Without saying a word she handed it back to her boyfriend to examine while she pressed on with the questions.

 **Tundra Town appartments**

*nock nock*

Vivian Wilde lived with her best friend, an arctic fox named Sandra who answered the door. She was slightly smaller then Vivian with shorter ears, one of which was pierced and held a small blue gem that matched her eyes. Her tail was also much shorter than Nick or Vivian's. A small streak of black ran from her tail, and up her concealed back.

Rough light blue walls that covered the hallway in a floral pattern and the small lamps that hung from the ceiling gave the building a soft and comfortable glow . however it did not curb the tension in Alana. Unlike most of her other cases, this one seemed a enigma for everyone on the force. Not a trace of a trail lay anywhere at the crater. Just small shards of shrapnel and a pile of corpses. Emmitt Otterton had nothing to add to the case and the other known associates were either dead or missing. She glanced down at the case file again, just to check that it was a red fox that she was searching for and grumbled to herself as she confirmed it.

"Do you know where I could find Vivian Wilde?" she asked in a faked soothing calm voice.

"Is it about the explosion?"

"Yes." the reply dropped the comforting tone replacing it with something more somber.

"We learned about it from the news, we don't know any more about it then you." The tone betrayed how much they were actually hurt by the explosion. Alana thought about this for a moment before deciding to abandon the lead, it was a long shot anyway and prodding at recent wounds was not something she was fond of. She wondered how the arctic fox knew Vivian Wilde but decided not to push it. Looking deeper into the arctic fox she could see the hints of sleeplessness and tear stains under her eyes. They didn't have the answers and it wasn't worth doing more damage.

"Ok... well if you think of anything else don't hesitate to call." She handed the significantly shorter fox a business card before crossing that lead off of the ever shortening list.

 **little rodentia**

"Ok... thanks mom...kisses... I love you too" Alex hung up the phone before collapsing onto his bed. It was very rare for Mr. Big to not have any information but these things did happen. Dark was too smart to make enemies of the imposing shrew and he was quiet enough that the family didn't take interest... Until now. Apparently Judy Hopps had left a considerable impression on the elderly crime boss and his now morning daughter and grandchildren did little to hinder his rage. They knew nothing else but the locations of a few safe houses which by this point were empty and burning. Reading between the lines of his mothers words he knew that their 'investigation' was coming up as fruitless as his own witch worried him. There was good news though, there had not been any evidence provided so far to discredit the rumors of Hopps's survival so even this cloud had its lining.

 **ZPD bogo's office**

She hated walking into this office. It was never good news, she only had to do it if something had gone either horribly wrong or amazingly right. She had only done the latter four times in her police career and this was not one of those times either.

"Sir..."

"Yes Fangmeyer," Bogo replied, looking up from his work.

"During our investigation into the explosion we have came to the conclusion that officer McHorn also perished."

"I was afraid that was the case," Bogo said, his expression dropping slightly but not as much as she expected. He had already came to that conclusion but lacked the proof until now.

"That was all, sir," she said quickly before escaping the claustrophobic room.

 **The alley across from Britney's Laundromat**

"So that's how I met my girlfriend..."

Higgins shook his head at the rather embarrassing story that Wolford had just told, hiding a smile. " you a major piece of work, Wolford."

"I know," Wolford replied with a grin.

"So, what are you planning on doing this weekend?" Higgins turned to look at his at ease partner. Instead of the care free attitude that the two had been building for most of the day Wolford seemed suddenly on edge, scanning the street. When he did the same he found what was bothering him so much. Across the street a van had pulled up in front of the store. After a few heart retching seconds the open sign was turned off and a group of tattooed otters stepped out of the van. One such otter had a pistol shoved into the back of his pants.

"So the tip was right," Welford said with grin upon his face.

"Why are they here?" Higgins whispered to himself. He had sent them a warning and they promptly ignored it. Not only this but the building that they both gazed at held evidence detailing his and a few other officer's corruption. They could not investigate the building any further, if they did, everything would be ruined.

"We better call this in," Wolford muttered, not even glancing to his horrified partner.

Higgins acted without thought, pulling the trigger on his tranquilizer pistol before Fangmeyer even knew what was going on. The hippo hated every second of his actions, he liked the officer and felt a twinge of guilt for doing what he had to. After he was shot Wolford just stared at the hippo, he didn't know what had happened and while he was fading out of reality, he didn't have the brain power to find the answer.

After he was sure that Wolford was out he drove the cruiser over to the store and explained the situation to the confused group of mammals he found there.

 **Finnick's safe house**

"So, Dark has doesn't tell anyone but his own men the location of his safe best safe houses and you are sure that is where a captive would be held?" Asked Amanda from beneath the black mask.

"Yes," she admitted. After Britney had agreed to be cooperative the room's atmosphere had lost its edge and the intimidating mammals in front of her had taken to sitting upon chiars that they had pulled out of nearby supply closets.

" And you don't know who any of these mammals may be?"

"Nope, I just handle the arms business. Dark is just one of my best customers." The smaller mammal which had previously remained silent hummed in annoyance from her position behind the wolf.

"Do you know who would know?" The canine asked, searching for anything that would be of use.

The jaguar thought deeply about this before coming up with an answer. " I know one way, but you need to let him go first." she nodded her head to her assistant who had remain quiet after he awoke. He was terrified by the situation he found himself in and reasoned that the best way to keep all of his fingers was to stay quiet.

" Miss, you don't need to do th-"

"Shut up and get out of here, David," she spat quickly at him. The three mammals who had captured them exchanged a quick look before the smaller one nodded. It appeared that the smallest among them was their leader, not unheard of but still quite rare. While the canine began cutting the ropes to her secretary she gave him instructions to insure his survival. " When you get out of here, go to the emergency safe house, take the funds and get yourself out of this mess."

" But miss," he protested as the last of his bonds were cut.

"Go, NOW." she yelled. He slowly stood and looked between the almost sorry canine in front of him to his friend who was his boss and back.

"Don't die Britney," he begged before sprinting to the door, unhindered by the captors.

After the soft tapping of his running feet were out of the range of the groups hearing the canine cleared her voice. " Yeah, I know," Britney conceded, feeling much better that one of the only mammals she cared about would be out of harm's way. "He won't agree to help you at first but there is an old fox who works as a tailor around here. The word on the street is that he knows everyone, and I mean everyone. If you need to find a person he is the mammal to go to. I don't remember his name though..."

"Was it Herald?" the small feminine mammal asked from behind. Her words struck at the memory she was trying to dig up and she was right.

"Yeah, it was," she said, wondering but not asking how they had learned of one of the criminal underworlds legends.

" Ok then, on to the next question," the canine started as the sound of her phone receiving a message echoed throughout the warehouse.

The deer looked down at the machine that he had been digging into for the last hour with shock and horror. Even with his mask coving most of his face she could still make out his pupils dilating and the slight shuddering that came with every passing word.

To the van, NOW," he yelled as he started to rush to the door.

"What about her?" the smaller one questioned.

"No time. Grab your weapons and lets go," he shouted without turning around or slowing. The two remaining mammals looked at each other for a split second before following and leaving a very confused jaguar tied to a chair.

"What is it," Judy demanded from the passenger seat as Josh barreled down the road. The only response he gave was tossing the smart phone into her lap with a list of messages open. The first was just a vague warning from a name she recognized but couldn't place the second however made her gasp and ready both of her weapons before making a call to Finnick.

 _Britney, You have been gone all day and didn't warn your men about the ZPD officer. If you don't get here in twenty minutes I'm shooting him and getting the hell out of Zootopia. his corpse is your problem._

 **Finnick's van**

He looked up from the pile of money he had managed to amass during the day, the process was slow going without his partner but the money was still made. His phone was ringing, it was Judy, no doubt with an update on the situation. He slowly answered the phone and put it up to his ear. to his surprise, the yelling bunny on the other end nearly deafened him.

"FINNICK." Now assuming something had gone horribly wrong he flung his body into the drivers seat of the van and demanded answers.

"What is it?"

"The Laundromat kidnapped a ZPD officer. We have fifteen minutes before they kill him."

"What?- How? Wait.. You can't go in there it's a fortress in broad daylight ," the sudden realization of the danger she was walking into shook him out of his trance.

" That's why I'm calling. I need back up, anything you can get."

"Really, anything?"

"YES"

 **sandwich shop on 74th street**

The team sat inside a well lit shop. Its design was similar to the ice cream parlor which Nick and Judy had visited the first time they had met but none of the mammals currently sitting at one of the stalls would take not of this or treat it as anything special. The brightly colored decor did little to improve their spirits though. None of the day's work had come any closer to finding the answers they needed, the trail had appeared to be cold.

"Anything on your end?" Fangmeyer asked, hoping for some good news.

"Nope," Alana replied quickly before she bit into her food.

"I found the locations of a few safe houses but they were already hit by ," Alex truthfully admitted.

"Why is Big in on this, why?" Alana asked but only because she beat Fangmeyer to the question.

"Apparently Judy Hopps had a lot more friends then we realized," he said with a shrug before taking a sip of the food he had brought. They didn't fix anything of his size in this part of town so intending not to stand out, he had brought his own food.

"I wonder what she could have done to impress him," Fangmeyer wondered aloud.

"I don't know," he lied. He wouldn't bring up the possibility of her life or his connection to the crime boss until every other avenue had been expended. The rumors could have been easily fabricated and the team didn't need another let down. Right before the group was going to move into a conversation that didn't revolve around the case, Fangmeyer's smart phone phone started to ring.

"Hello?" she answered, not recognizing the caller id.

"Officer Fangmeyer, good. I need your help." It was the fox from this morning, except now he seemed more frantic and less patronizing.

"With what?"

"How long till you can get a SWAT team to Laundromat on 76th street?"

"What, why?" she asked, taken aback by the odd request. her coworkers looked stared at her from across the table.

"HOW LONG!" She grimaced before quickly asking the dispatcher over her radio the same question.

"thirty minutes."

She heard the sounds of loud cursing from the other side of the phone before the fox demanded more information. " How long till you can gather some officers, and weapons and get down there?"

"Just a few minutes. My team is already together nearby, why?" she demanded, starting to get fed up with the relentless questioning with no explanation.

"Where are you?"

"WHY." her shouting was now drawing the attention of the customers as well as the worry of her partners.

"A ZPD officer is going to die if we don't storm that building in ten minutes," he spat. "Where are you?"

" sandwich shop on 74th street. Who's we?"

"Good, that's on the way, be waiting outside." The line went dead.

"What was that," Alex asked calmer than anyone else nearby.

"An associate of officer Hopps told me just warned me that another ZPD officer will be killed if we don't get outside and get ready to storm a nearby Laundromat."

"Do you trust him?"

"Not really," she admitted.

"So how about we wait outside and demand answers when he gets here?" Alex suggested. Later she would marvel at the shrew's ability to stay calm and collected under pressure, no wonder he had managed to become a member of the normal sized police force.

"Good plan. Let's get outside."

 **Two minutes later, outside**

The three officers that stood under the shops awning heard the vehicle long before they saw it. Blocks away they heard the honking, slamming of breaks and the screeching of tires against pavement that echoed in the wake of the vans reckless driving. Easily tripling the speed limit, it blew past intersection after intersection before the white van skid to a stop in front of the three. Each mammal already had their weapon out by the time the vehicle came to a stop. The unmarked white van looked suspicious enough but from what they saw of the masked occupants they had the sneaking suspicion that this was a trap. It finally came to a stop mere inches from the curb and the back doors flew open, as well as the passenger side door. Out of the back a masked canine leaned out ushering them inside while a smaller mammal was leaning out of the passenger side door beginning to yell in a tone that was a few octaves below her normal speaking voice, hoping the change would hide her identity.

" Get in," the smaller mammal yelled.

"We need some answers first," Fangmeyer demanded. She expected the small fox to be with them and when he wasn't she became even more suspicious. All three officers had their weapons pointed at the vehicle but the smaller mammal just to take it as an opportunity to get even more angry.

"NO, WE NEED TO GO NOW," she yelled at the top of her lungs.

"You are not leaving until we have answers," Fangmeyer said coldly. Something filled Judy. Something that was very familiar to her by this point and gave her a nice cozy warm feeling inside. She would wonder what this feeling was much later before the answer immediately came to mind, white hot rage filled the rabbit. While Fangmeyer was opening Pandora's box, the small shrew that stood beside her took a second look at the smaller mammal. The black mask and armor did little to hide her overall shape, neither did it hide her very odd purple eyes. It felt all too familiar to him, and that's when he figured it out. His mind raced as Judy shot back an insult at the tiger that stood next to him. She must have hidden her survival to get the drop on Dark and to avoid any more unwanted causalities. If she was a good enough officer to earn the respect of the biggest crime boss in Zootopia then she was ok in his book.

"Start talking, " Fangmeyer growled back.

"We need to go, " Alex said to the amazement of his partners before jumping up to the car and into Judy's lap.

" Officer Re-, " her words were full of shock and anger but they were quickly cut off.

"Trust me. She is telling the truth."

The two remaining officers glanced quickly at each other before scampering in the back with the masked canine. The moment the door was closed The deer in the front seat punched the accelerator and they sped off to their destination.


	18. the tide turns

**Sorry about this chapter being late. First time I thought i ever had a real chance with a woman. However now that rejection finally came I can get back to writing. (fake laugh hiding real pain)**

 **17: Turning the tide**

Alex eyed the weapon that the rabbit held in a death grip with some interest. It was going to be very hard to excuse murder when he had proof that officer Hopps had killed mammals without the law on her side. He hoped that they would not need the much more effective gun, it would make the situation much more difficult but somewhere he knew that they would. The odds were not on their side and if the past was anything to judge from, neither was luck. His position on the dashboard gave him an excellent vantage point as he surveyed the group's chances. Five mammals, two of whom may have no formal training, against a unknown number of enemies. He didn't like it but if the information was reliable, they had no other choice. The mission that the wolf had outlined was simple. Go in the front door, sweep the place until the missing officer was found, get out as quick as possible and wait until SWAT arrived. Fangmeyer had already the special weapons and tactics unit but they would be too late to do anything to save the officer. He easily identified the species of each of the mammals in front of him once he entered the van, and prayed that his coworkers didn't do the same, at least not to Judy. As the van skidded to a stop in front of the store, they put the brutally simple sweep and clear pan into action.

The view from the street showed that the open room littered with washing machines was thankfully abandoned. To every living officer's surprise only the deer moved without practiced efficiency as they emptied the van. Both the rabbit and the wolf beat the officers to the door and waited until everyone else was lined up against the wall, as was ZPD protocol. Alex noticed the small smile exchanged by the deer and the wolf, an action that appeared to calm him. He took note of their possible relationship and stored it away for later, the smallest piece of information often was all it took to crack the toughest of cases. The deer also carried a small box in his left hand and out of all of them looked the most anxious.

Judy slowly pushed the door open, thankfully it wasn't locked and all five moved as a unit though the room. What he would remember most out of his ordeal was the haunting buzzing of the old fluorescent lights that hung above the silent Laundromat. The echoing of far off voices clung to the air as the group proceeded to the back.

"We can't just kill em'." The voice was gruff and hardened coming from what the group assumed was a larger mammal.

"Well we can't let him run, spill and ruin everything." Fangmeyer knew this voice and griped her weapon tighter as she recognized the cop that should not have been there. The hippo had always stood out in the ZPD's ranks but now she saw this as more than just a small personality quirk. This was no cute desk jockey with an obsession with food, this was a traitor.

"Is this deal still going on or what?" The third voice was harsh and demanding, despite being of a slight higher pitch. Worrying the group, a small chorus of agreement that followed the last mammals words but everyone knew that they needed to continue. Creeping behind a counter in the back of the large room, the group came to a wooden door. Upon it, the words 'employees only' was stuck to the wood by a cheap yellow sticker. After some quick hand signals that the deer seemed to barley understand the group got prepared. The currently furious Fangmeyer stood in front of the door, upon her solder clung Alex who readied his own weapon. Behind the tiger the young lioness tried desperately and failed to wipe the small smirk off of her face. The constant desk work that that often plagued the ZPD made the point of intense action so much sweeter. She didn't quite understand what was going on but the admission of the voices that they did have a ZPD officer was justification enough in her eyes. On the left side of the door, the small calm rabbit reached slowly for the door knob, taking a quick glance at the rest of them. She was slightly worried for the deer that seemed way to inexperienced to be where he was currently following behind his girlfriend on the right side. He would succeed, she believed that. The only thing she believed would actually break the deer's resolve was losing the white wolf that nodded back to Judy. It was not something to think about... Now was time for action. They wouldn't lose anyone, there was already to much death that Judy had caused... now was time to turn the tide. Now was the time to throw dark the largest bird she could.

Judy slowly turned the door knob and she watched as the everyone acted like one smooth unit, including Josh. Judy, Fangmeyer and Amanda rushed into the room guns firing at anything that moved. Four mammals went down before the rest understood what was happening, two otters, a elephant and a cougar fell while the rest frantically dived behind the table that they were talking around. Higgins who was the first to react flipped the table and hunkered down as the remaining criminals fought. Unknown to the them a small shrew was already flinging himself over the barrier, his helmet on and his gun loaded. While the chaos was unfolding Josh took in his surroundings as he fired around the door frame. The bland white room had tables and crates lining the walls, almost all of them labeled highly explosive, something that didn't bode well for Josh. There was a door behind the group that stumbled to fight off the swarm of darts; It was slightly ajar and looked like the same bland wood which Fangmeyer had just disintegrated. A moment later three more mammals went limp against the table from the nearly invisible darts that had lodged in their exposed necks from above. The two remaining otters and Higgins finally managed to grab their weapons and fire back against the onslaught. As the sound of the first real bullet reverberated around the room everyone hit the deck, not immediately noticing that the hail of bullets was just a distraction. From the floor Alana downed another otter, letting loose a small bark of joy went unnoticed by the other rooms occupants. Another second passed and the door slammed behind Higgins and the one remaining otter. As the darts stopped hammering into the door a soft click echoed through the room and the team leapt back into action.

"Anyone hit?" Josh barked from the back.

"I got grazed over the vest, I'll be fine," Fangmeyer admitted as she found the small indent in the vest where the bullet had landed. The rest of the team quickly reloaded and checked themselves for any damage before preparing to breach the next door.

" What are you doing?" Fangmeyer asked when judy pulled the other gun out of its holster.

"If we do this by the book they will know what's coming. They have Higgins with them. I suggest something unexpected," Judy responded with a shrug as she lined herself up with the door.

" Like?" Alana ask, confused.

"Follow my lead," she said cockily before Josh and Amanda realized what was happening and lined up besides the door. They had heard of the tactic that the small rabbit had made up on the fly when she attacked the first drug den.

Taking a few steps back and glaring at the door, everyone understood what was happening and Fangmeyer resigned herself to the idiotic plan devised by the mysterious mammal. Judy fired three shots at the lock and two at the hinges before slamming both feet into the door and riding the collapsed plank into the room. As expected, a hastily constructed barrier made of shelves and boxes blocked the path forward, a lone otter firing over it. He just realized that there was no mammal where he was aiming just before a dart appeared perfectly lodged in the side of his neck. The shot was good, even in her current state Judy took the brief second to appreciate her work. When the rest of the mammals entered the room a chill ran up their spines as they noticed the ajar back door and no sign of the officer. Picking herself up Judy ran out into the alley, followed by the remaining mammals hot on her trail. They didn't think much of the astoundingly effective work they had just preformed. It was ZPD policy to always outnumber the enemy to minimize causalities to officers. They had just cleared an entire building without a single wounded mammal.

Upon hearing the chaos and the thumping of another head against the floor Higgins turned around, barely managing to get the gun out in time to make his threat. Behind the fat hippo, in the van he was planning to use to escape, Wolford lay limp.

"Not so fast," he warned to the rabbit who had just burst into the alley. His gun was pointed squarely at the wolf behind him, his finger on the trigger. Skidding to a stop, Judy relented in her chase. The mammals that nearly trampled her did likewise.

"You know I didn't really believe it when he told me," Higgins morbidly chucked.

"What?" Judy spat, her words laced with hate. The pistol was pointed strait at the wolf and he subtly moved to let the entire group see the officer.

" That you're still alive Hopps." Judy Alex Amanda and Josh tensed and watched the expressions of the two felines shifted. Before anything could be said Judy ripped of the black mask in frustration, there was no need for it now. The hushed gasps from behind her did little to quench her anger. " They didn't know?" Higgins asked in disbelief when he realized what was going on. He started to laugh once more.

Amanda and Josh subtly cringed as they predicted what came next. quickly pulling both weapons up to the Hippo's head she spat her orders at him, "You are going to drop the gun now... If not I will not hesitate to kill you."

Trying to act cocky and unmoved by the rabbits threat he made a threat of his own. "Try anything and he dies." He nodded to the body in the back of the van. At this point Fangmeyer tried to jump into the negotiation but as she opened her mouth the cold stare by both of the masked mammals . She shut her maw and remembered who was talking. Judy Hopps, the smallest mammal in the ZPD , the toughest mammals in the ZPD, the currently dead bunny and a mammal who had recently lost a loved one. She would not risk Wolford's life .

"So just wag that cute little tail and scurry home." Everyone but Alana cringed at the jibe. No one spoke Judy just held both weapons steadily, ready to fire . " I said go ho-" He tore his guns aim away from the wolf for the briefest of seconds to gesture to the group of mammals before him. That brief second was all that she needed. A red haze sprayed across the alley and briefly into the street. His gun fired as he tensed for the last time but the bullet fired harmlessly into the van's wall. Higgins collapsed into a pile before the group and the pool started to form from his head. The Fangmeyer stood there feeling as if she was watching a different rabbit from before. Alex knew this might happen but he would go along with the group's decision... for now.

"Judy you were never here," Fangmeyer whispered in a hushed tone. The tiger was currently struggling to comprehend what had just happened but she would give her a chance to explain herself before she would turn her in. Judy did not need to hear it twice, her worst nightmare was brought to life. She wanted this path of revenge to be a solitary one but fate seemed to abhor that idea. Amanda and Josh followed shortly behind the sprinting mammal and the three raced away in the van moments later.

It was five minutes until the SWAT team arrived. Enough time for Fangmeyer to come to a decision, convince Alana and create a cover story. She would give Judy a chance.

Unknown to everyone the tranquilizer in the wolf had started to wear off much earlier than it should have. He had been shot with the stuff enough times by accident that he had begun to build up a tolerance to the infernal liquid. Even though it would take another four hours to completely shake the effects of it off he still heard something that could change the world. He wasn't caring about the parts of Officer Higgins that now stuck in his fur, his mind only screamed one thing.

 _Judy Hopps is alive_


	19. house of cards

**Character discription time**

 **I put this here in case I don't put enough descriptions into the story and so i can quickly remember characters.**

 **Lucy: Long time girlfriend of Fangmeyer. Timber Wolf with fur as brown as oak trees. Her underbelly up to her jaw is a much lighter tan color and streaks of this color can be found on her back and a small one in the center of her forehead and stopping at the back of her shoulders. Rightfully worried about Wolfords safety in his job**

 **Judy:**

 **The happy and energetic bunny which you see in the movie has learned to hide those feelings to be more effective. Unlike how we see her in the movie, Judy's fur is rough and matted, she no longer has the ability to take a shower. This is the last thing on her mind though. She is becoming more and more frustrated with how long Dark has had Nick for and is becoming more and more desperate... desperate times call for desperate measures.**

 **Josh:**

 **Deer, around human height and slightly taller than Amanda not counting the short antlers that protrud from his head. Brown eyes, smooth features without any noticeable scars. tries to be charismatic and have the comedy similar to nick but just can't get it down right which Amanda, his girlfriend, thinks is cute. Huge nerd. physically unimposing without any well toned mussels and no physical sign of his recent side job other than a few dark rings under his eyes.**

 **Alana Swift:**

 **young lioness with normal orange tinted fur and a pair of dull yellow eyes. Ambitious cop with a record for sticking to the rules and going beyond what is expected of her. eerily similar to Judy when she was still 'alive'.**

 **Wolford:**

 **wolf, black tipped ears. dark grey fur covering most of his body except the patches of white that start from the center of the chest and travel up, stopping below the eyes. was just a normal cop with a good job and a better girlfriend. He didn't go looking for trouble but it looks like trouble has just found him. brown eyes.**

 **Alex Redweed:**

 **related to despite being outcast of the family. Wears sleek black and blue body armor and a helmet that covers his face. a large (for his size) hand cannon rest on his armored hip and his cunning mind is his deadliest wepon.**

 **Nick:**

 **The same charismatic fox from before except with a lack of fur on both of his arms, many fractured bones and two missing fingers. His calm and collected exterior is still there but because of the isolation and time he is starting to subtly slip.**

 **Amanda:**

 **Wolf, slightly smaller than josh however much more physically toned and muscular. Sky blue eyes and similar sleeplessness. her features are hard and composed from years of pushing everyone who got close to her away. Completely white fur with small patches of grey around the arms and face. Trying and failing to push Josh away because of the past that haunts her.**

 _ **Always faithful, always forward**_

 _ **\- (I read this somewhere but don't remember where. if you recognize it review and tell me so i can give credit)**_

 **18\. House of cards**

 **Laundromat 30 seconds after Judy left**

"What do you mean, you don't want to tell anyone about this?" Alana shouted to Fangmeyer

"If we tell the ZPD before we find the person who blew up the building we could just cause more death," Fangmeyer explained after she had given the evens of the day some serious thought .

"How so?"

"If the building was targeted only to kill Judy Hopps imagine what he could do next... Right now we have no idea if dark was really the one who destroyed the building or if the mammal who did it knows that it didn't work. I would not like to tell him that he failed."

Alana raised a paw in protest but after a brief second put it down. Even though it didn't follow ZPD protocol Fangmeyer's logic was sound and she knew that. Alana let out a soft growl in frustration but grudgingly agreed.

 **Zootopia central hospital, later**

The oppressive veil of dread that first rushed into her system when she got the call began to clear. She walked through the nearly empty waiting room and paced over to the nurse manning the desk. The young horned antelope didn't notice her at first, engrossed in the e-mail he was writing, he completely ignored the brown timber wolf standing in the empty line. Lucy ran her hand up her stiff neck and cleared her throat to get the his attention. If it was just as Bogo had told her then there would be nothing wrong with her currently tranquilized boyfriend but she still feared for him. The Antelope looked up when the visitor called for his attention.

"I am here to see officer Martin Wolford," Lucy said quickly.

"Of course," the nurse stuttered back, surprised by the wolf's sudden appearance. Quickly glancing to the chart beside his compute he quickly identified the information he needed. " It's the second door on the right, he hasn't woken up yet."

"Thank you," she replied before rushing through the door besides the desk and following the instructions. She would have easily found the room on her own, it was quite apparent which one was his when she found two ZPD officers guarding the entrance. The pair of elephants dwarfed the distressed wolf but something as petty as that never got to her. It was hard enough living with a boyfriend who kept getting himself hurt or tranquilized.

"Excuse me ma'am but you can't go in there," the officer on the left side of the door said when he noticed when she was heading. She stopped before the pair with an infuriated glare and many harsher words ready but the second elephant stopped the confrontation before it truly got started.

"It's fine Harry, its Welford's girlfriend," the other elephant interrupted. The first looked between his partner and the angry wolf before them before realizing his error.

"Sorry miss, you can go in," he said, opening the door for her.

It was much like the other times he had been shot by the standard ZPD tranquilizer round. No blood or large wound, just a calming sleep that took hold of whoever was on the wrong side of the barrel. She smiled with relief when she saw that it was the same case here too. Her messy, energetic boyfriend was ok, just asleep, or appeared to be. The room was one side of the large hospital, overlooking the bright streets of Zootopia as the sun began to set. It would have been romantic if he didn't manage to get shot, _again._ It became a running joke between the two of them that it was only way she could get him home some days, one they both found sadly accurate. She tossed her purse haphazardly on the chairs next to him and called onto the cramped bed with him pulling herself closer to him.

"What did you do this time," she muttered to herself as she looked him over. She started to notice what had truly happened to him. This was different from the other times he had been shot. Previously she was always been told that it was an accident but not this time and she saw the evidence on his body. when she peeled back the blanket and the gown she saw that he carried bruises and bumps all over his body. He was haphazardly thrown in the back of the van and those who did it didn't think much of his personal comfort or well being. She let out a small sigh and carefully embraced the wolf, careful to avoid any tender areas. After a few soft tears were silently shed into his fur the mammal stirred.

"Itts no tha bad," he forced out as best as he could with the parts of his mouth that could still work. Lucy jumped when she heard her naked boyfriend but carefully restrained the feeling of surprise. When the initial shock had gone she chuckled slightly. a few months ago he had done a similar thing and her panicked response had sent him to the hospital with deep scratches from her claws. but despite everything that happened and would happen, all the worry was gone from her when she was there with him. Nothing could ever take that away from her. they both laid there and in that brief moment their myriad of problems faded away.

 **Finnicks van**

After the group hastily changed back into their normal clothes and returned the rented van Finnick called and moved the van. They now stood around the van trying to understand what had just happened and what to do next.

"So they found out?" Finnick asked, not believing at first what he had heard.

"Yeah..." Judy admitted regretfully after catching the small desert fox up on the events of the day.

"So what now?" Josh asked from his position next to Amanda in the alley.

"The same thing we have been. Find a way to dark without blowing your cover and get nick out."

"That will be easier said than done," Amanda commented dryly.

"I know but at least we have another lead," Judy sighed. Hopefully she wouldn't have to confront the day's events until much later but she doubted that would happen. Herself imposed exile from the waking world was breaking down more every day and soon someone might die because of it. She needed to hurry up and finish what she had started, it was time to press the offensive.

"Speaking of that..." Josh sighed, remembering his other duties. "Amanda and I have a test coming up soon so we won't be able to help for the next three days."

Judy scowled, she couldn't in good conscience ask them to put off their lives for her but if they did it would make everything a bit more convenient. " That fine," she said with faked support. " Finnick and I will shadow Harold and figure out what would be the best way to get him alone.

"I'm doing what now?" Finnick asked harshly.

"Come on fin," she pled.

"Fine," he muttered back. He didn't really have that much of a problem with being with the bunny all day but following around a potentially murderous mammal was low on the list of how to spend his day.

"I'll call you later," Judy announced as the group broke apart.

After a short walk Josh and Amanda entered Josh's small car and they rode slowly back to the college campus. The sun set on yet another tiring day as they rode down the quiet streets. Then something hit Amanda.

"Josh..."

"Yes?" he replied with a grin on his face. She may have just realized what had happened.

"Why do we need three days off when the test is in two?"

"Oh, did I say three," he gasped in faked shock. She rolled her eyes and punched him lightly in the shoulder.

"Just for that I'm dragging you to dinner."

"Who said you needed to drag?" he jibed back. He would enjoy the break, both of them needed the break.

 **Zootopia central hospital**

"What happened ,Hun" Lucy asked from her position besides him. She hadn't moved from her cramped position in the small bed. She was trying not to be saddened by the .

"I don't really know..." he admitted grudgingly. Almost all of the drug had worn off by this point but the mammal that clung to him insisted that he was not allowed to move until the doctor gave them the ok. " but I'm here now and I'm not going anywhere." He moved his paw up to her face and wiped away the tear that was slowly rolling down it. The action took more effort than he let on but the calm embrace that followed his efforts were worth the slight twinge of pain. In truth he did know what actually took place but was unsure if his memories were to be trusted, he was drugged after all and seeing a dead mammal appear to be very much alive wasn't really normal.

 **zootopia slums, nick's room**

The charismatic fox still clung to his cool persona but the cracks are starting to show. Other than his recent outburst which cost him the ability to use either of his paws, the homesickness and loneliness are starting to get to him. His constant nightmares plague his nights and the pain of his self inflicted wounds his days. His body was healing now, he wasn't going to be baited into another pathetic blood rage. The pills that josh had given had started to work their magic and he had started walking again, even if it was with a heavy limp. Despite how much he hated relying on other mammals he knew that hunkering down and getting ready to escape was the only way he was going to get out of here alive. Anything else would just end in more pain and more visits to the deer, ones that didn't involve food. As he pondered his current situation he heard the familiar clicking that signaled the door unlocking. Nick was relieved to see that smiling face again, even more so when he saw the bags of food that he held in his hands.

"Look who decided to show up," the fox teased. Even though he didn't have any means to measure time he could still sense that it was later than usual.

"I didn't forget. I was just busy, that's all," josh quickly explained. The injured fox had drifted to the bottom of his thoughts throughout the day. He only remembered that he had yet to visit his patient after the dinner he had just enjoyed with the wolf which he drooled over.

"busy with what?"

"I went to dinner with Amanda," he admitted with a smile, despite some more unsaveravey events .

"So, tell me about it. How did it go? Where did you take her? Did she kiss you?" The questions came pouring out of the fox who was hungry for the gossip which the two normally shared.

"Slow down there, tiger. I'll tel-"

"Do I look like a tiger?" he interrupted, earning a eye roll and a scoff from the deer.

"Do you want to hear how it went or not?" Josh shot back, an action that shut him up until the story was over.

 **Earlier**

 **Tundra Town**

The rusty old car was parked on the street across of the fancy looking, snow covered, restaurant.

"I still say I should have stopped at the dorm an gotten something better on," Josh grumbled as they walked closer to it. From what his girlfriend vaguely revealed about the restaurant, he knew he was under dressed and unprepared. " That and a jacket." Unlike the wolf that walked besides him, he was not accustom to the freezing temperature and ankle deep snow that she relished in. He didn't care much though, he was to panicked and excited to care.

"Stop whining you big baby," she mocked before punching him lightly in the shoulder.

"Ow, that hurt," he cried in mock pain which only earned him a scoff in return. Dropping the act Josh decided to ask some real questions, "So where are we going exactly? and don't just give me the name like last time."

"Fine," she conceded as they crossed the street, only a block away from their destination. " Its a restaurant I read about online called the Crystal Palace. From what I have heard they serve the best fish in town." She made a low hum as the image of a fresh juicy fish in front of her made her mouth water.

"umm... Amanda," josh choked out, now incredibly nervous.

"Yeah.. Oh no, I- I'm sorry, I..." She realized the problem too. Stopping the two locked eyes and Amanda began to break down. Josh wasn't a predator, he never had meat before and ,from what he had been told from his peers, it was neither good tasting or good for him. They had driven across town to go to a restaurant which Josh could not eat at. This did not deter him though, he could just order a salad and showing his uncertainty would just make her feel worse .

"Its fine, fluff," he said, pulling her in closer. " I can just order a salad." He was surprised how insulating her fur was against the chilly air.

"but.."

"This is the first time we've had alone time in the last few days. I don't care what I eat."

After a brief silence Amanda spoke up, "Thanks, Josh."

The restaurant itself was much different from the concrete or brick structures that littered the rest of Zootopia's streets. Unlike them the building was almost entirely made of ice, reminiscent of the igloos that he used to read about as a child. Despite the uneasy feeling that welled up inside him as he recognized that he would not be getting any warmer, he did appreciate how good the building looked under the clear night. The walls of the structure glowed with a soft blue aura resonating from inside. An open set of intricately engraved wooden doors welcomed the two into the crystal palace. That was what this was, not a restaurant or a bar, it was a palace. Soft white lights hung from the cleaning and bounced off and through everything. A extraordinary bright light flowed through the ice, centering at the desk witch a well dressed polar bear waited. Amanda would marvel later at how the mammals were able to make both the floor and the ceiling out of ice without running wires to power the lights through either. She smiled as she looked over to her no longer shivering boyfriend who's jaw was now agape as he took in the building. A wall behind the front desk stopped him from fully appreciating the architecture but the fish engraved in the floor as they walked in gave him enough to judge by.

"Hello madam," the bear said in a smooth charismatic voice from his position in the sleek tux that looked better then anything josh owned. "May I get you seated?"

"Yes you may," she said with a grin. The deer besides her still gawking. To be fair she had done the same when she walked by a week before. She had been secretly planning the outing and now seemed the perfect time to execute her plan, even if it was far more expensive then what they normally ate.

The bear stepped out from behind the counter and motioned for her to follow. The three walked through the entrance and into the restaurant proper. The only thing that stopped Josh from taking the engendering feat all in was the hard push by his girlfriend. The back of the restaurant was even more impressive. each table appeared to be carved strait out of the ice and the only things that did not appear to be carved out of the stuff were the chairs that everyone sat on. Mammals in equally extravagant clothing sat throughout the aptly named 'crystal palace', every single one of them a predator eating what looked and smelled to be some kind of fish. Even though common sense told him not to try the fish, the smell that currently made the Amanda's mouth water was making him seriously doubt societies warnings to him. The bear led the par over to an isolated booth and motioned for Amanda to sit. witch she did. The booths were also not ice but padded warm insulation that actually made josh comfortable when he sat down. as josh took a seat across from Amanda as brief look of confusion washed over the bear's face before changing to a neutral businesslike glare.

"Excuse me, Sir. We don't serve prey here," the bear announced to the poorly dressed mammal before him.

"Its fine, I'll just order a side salad," he replied with a smile, eager to be alone with his girlfriend.

"No, I mean we don't serve _any food_ to prey here, you need to leave."

"What?" both they said in unison as they whipped their heads around to glare at the bear.

"I thought he was Just your driver. If I knew otherwise I would have made the palace's policies clear at the entrance. My apologies."

Josh wasn't that upset at the revelation that the very fancy restaurant which he could hardly afford was actually run by idiots. In a way it was reassuring to him because he would not have to pay the large bill. Amanda on the other hand was furious. "What do you mean you won't serve him?! Why not?!"

Without even flinching the waiter tried to calm her down to no avail, " Ma'am, please keep it down you are upsetting the other customers." Now that it was said josh turned to look and saw every head in the restaurant looking at them, most with a discussed look upon their face. "We have this policy because we do not disappoint customers we do not target our food towards." The voice was a practiced and charismatic lie but Josh still noticed the subtle hand signal which the bear sent to another bear in a similar tux.

"Bullshit," Amanda spat, as a group of bears approached the table.

"Ma'am, you need to leave or we will escort you out," one of them said in a slightly threatening tone witch made his purpose clear. _you are being thrown out._

"Come on Amanda, it's not worth it." Josh pled when he realized this was not a battle he was going to win. She glanced back at him with her furious eyes but realized that he was right. She had almost forgotten about the petty squabbling between predator and prey within the last few days.(being shot at made you forget about a lot of things) Then as her head cleared she turned her ears into the chorus of whispers that echoed around her. Josh stood up from the table and waited for her to do the same.

"They look like beggars."

"They were going to ditch the bill anyway"

"Why did she bring the deer?"

"Is she dating him? what a waste..."

"How loose do you have to be to sleep with _that_?"

Her anger returned with a new found fury but it was no longer aimed at the restaurant. The patrons all stared at her, not the large bears, not her boyfriend... her. Their judgment filled gazes did not bother her as much as they would have only a few days earlier. The only thing she wanted to do now was ruin their lives or at least dinners in the only way she knew how. (without shooting everyone)

"fine," she caved, standing up and bringing herself closer to him. "But while we have everyone's attention..." she muttered before she grabbed the collar of his shirt and pulled him into a kiss. It was made only sweeter by the dying of almost every conversation and the gasps that replaced them. They were dragged out only seconds later but it didn't fail to stop her from enjoying that moment.

 **Outside**

"Now don't give me that 'I'm sorry crap'," Josh mocked as they walked down the street just barely out of earshot of the restaurant. She was about to fervently apologize but her boyfriend's almost gleeful tone stopped her.

"Your.. You're not angry?" she stuttered.

"Why would I. I just got to kiss you with about a hundred people watching. I had to bite my lip to stop myself from laughing when we got thrown out too," he joked truthfully. That was not the only reason why he was happy though. even though he didn't recognize it at first they were within walking distance of a place that he knew wouldn't throw them out. Nick had told him about it. After thinking about it for a brief seconded she started let out a small chuckle.

"So where are we going?"

"Spoilers," he teased, doing the same thing she had done to him earlier.

"Stop quoting Doctor Who and tell me," she jeered back, happy to put what just happened behind her as they trudged through the deep snow.

"You got to keep your place from me, I see this is only fair." Amanda rolled her eyes but kept walking with him.

 **Later Black Ice night club**

Amanda was confused to say the least. When Josh had told her that he knew a place to eat she didn't expect that place to be a night club. The dim neon sign that hummed with electricity advertized exactly where they were. 'Black Ice' wasn't a very creative name and the bland metal door before them worried her but she seriously doubted that it could go worse.

The club was much warmer inside and soft electronic music flowed throughout the large room. The floor was wood, not steel as she had originally predicted and the ceiling was surprisingly high for being in the basement of some apartment building. Low red and blue light burned throughout the club, centering on the stage which was occupied by a porcupine behind a table of electronics. Tables, chairs and couches lined the walls and most of the room, most of them filled with mammals of every shape and size . Carpeted pathways led from the now closed door to a bar and a metal dance floor where a number of mammals were now hopping happily to the music.

An old otter who was slightly surprised at the appearance of the two new faces approached them.

"So what brings you two to my fine establishment?" she asked with a smile. The old female otter wore a loose fitting blue blouse and a small onyx charm that sat around her neck. Her old grey eyes, the specks of grey in her otherwise sleek dark brown fur and the grit in her voice were the only things that truly gave away her years. Josh recognized her from the stories.

"We got kicked out of that fancy glass restaurant down the street. Apparently no one told them they shouldn't throw stones." The joke got a chuckle out of the otter. He had been thinking about how to make a joke out of that from the moment they got thrown out and was happy with the results.

"You're not the first and in all likelihood not the last," she sighed. "but why here, we don't advertize much."

"Nick and Judy told us about it," Amanda supplied. Neither women noticed but josh cursed under his breath, wanting to avoid all mention of the couple. The only response was a satisfied hum from the otter before she showed them where to order. It wasn't the greatest of food, nor the best of places, but it was accepting and no one looked twice at them. After dinner, a kiss, and a dance the two shifted the conversation back to the fox and the rabbit.

"Try not mentioning Judy and Nick to mammals if you don't have to," Josh noted offhandedly.

"Why not," Amanda asked.

"I'm not a good liar and avoiding the subject keeps me from slipping up. "

"Thanks for the advise, I'll keep it in mind." Even though she said it she knew that the deer could not help her when it came to lying. She had been doing it far too often and for far too long for her to be getting advice from a deer with far fewer skeletons.

 **Nick's room**

The story was slightly changed from the original events to avoid any prying ears from finding out that amanda too knew about Nick, Judy and the situation surrounding them but he still understood what went on.

"Great choice man, I'm surprised you agreed to go to a fish restaurant with her. The only thing I have ever gotten Judy to eat is crickets."

"Crickets, really?"

"What? She likes them and so do I."

Josh scoffed at his friend before thinking back to how good the fish smelt and to his own surprise his mouth started to water. After rewrapping many of the foxes wounds and giving him the assortment of medications that he was taking josh left for his dorm room and fell almost instantly asleep after walking in. It was a long day, one he doubted he would ever forget.

 **Dark's study**

 _I believe that we may have underestimated her capabilities and her recourses within the ZPD. As you know, she was not alone when attacking our weapons cash. She had the assistance of five other mammals, three of which were ZPD officers. In order not to underestimate her again I suggest assuming that she has the backing of the entire police force._

 _For our next move I would suggest tying up every loose end that you can and offering a deal. When this occurs I suggest eliminating her. Be careful, this might be the last chance we get._

 _-the eye_

Dark groaned in frustration and slammed the letter down on his desk, an action that made a nearby guard jump. Lightning rumbled outside the dreary walls and the frustrated coyote flopped down in his seat. Not only had his petty revenge cost him some of his friends but also he was no closer to getting the money back. Not only that but now he needed eliminate loose ends before the rabbit could to it for him. After a minute of pondering he howled in frustration and slammed his head on the desk. He was in over his head and he knew it. He would put the order to kill out tomorrow, he wouldn't cry over the mammals that he would kill. They were a necessary loss but one caused by his stupid grudge.

 **elsewhere**

Two mammals sat across from each other. Their faces, voices, genders, and species a secret shared with only a chosen few. They now discussed the possibilities that awaited them.

"Are you sure that letting our pup die will bring an end to that rabbit's foolish quest to ruin us?"

"No, I'm not, but it could happen. Even if he does manage to take Hopps out of the picture, she has too many friends. Eventually he will be stopped and captured. We cannot afford that."

"Agreed, he knows too much."

"Do we know who her ZPD friends are?"

"Not yet but we will and they will be taken care of in time... "

"Good... the less people helping her the better but we still have to deal with whatever Big will do..."

 **The next day, Finnick's van**

After she had woken up from her nightmare filled night Judy and Finnick slipped on the same clothes that they had been wearing the day before. Finnick hadn't gotten comfortable with the nearly naked and quite attractive (however he would never admit it) rabbit but he slept soundly regardless. It was morning in the city, the sun had just rose over the horizon and the small alley which they had sought refuge in had not yet seen the light of day. It was too hot for either of their taste, Sahara Square wasn't the nicest place to sleep in the middle of summer but they both agreed that moving the van almost every day would be best. They didn't want anyone else recognizing them. The frustration of failing in her attempt to hide her secret caused her to punch a noticeable dent into the vans wall. Finnick feigned anger at this action but he was sorry more than anything else. The bunny was caught in a life she didn't want to live to save a mammal who she loved and she was too afraid to let anyone else in because they would also end up dead. During his metal exploration of what to do next he made a very bad mistake which he would curse later. _At least it can't get worse..._ He thought to himself as he sipped out of his cup of coffee. The rabbit on the other side of the van was doing the same. She had gotten used to the morning routine which she missed. She let go of a small morbid chuckle as she looked down at the amazing dark liquid which. She still had her coffee, now all she needed was a hot shower, bag of crickets and a bowl of cereal and her morning would be complete. Finnick didn't have those things but she still loved the coffee all the same. It was at this point when they both felt the small prick in their necks, it was as if a bee had stung them, but Judy knew better. She loathed the feeling of falling into that darkness, not knowing if she was ever going to wake up again or if Dark would just kill them before the tranquilizer wore off.

 **bogos officer, that morning**

The debriefing for officer fangmeyer, Redweed and Swift went over well but the large bufflo doubted their story. They all told the same story. They received a tip from a trusted source claiming that Officer wolford was captured. When they got there. Trusting the story, they went to investigated and were faced with a shoot out. With skill training and luck, they managed to make their way to the back and find the officers. Unfortunatly officer Higgins was working with them and decided to kill himself instead of facing judgment for helping kill Wolford.

The story looked good at a glance and before he really started to think about it he believed it. The only issue was that the story contained some serious flaws. The officers all claimed that the source wanted to remain anonymous so his identity would not be revealed. The lack of a sources gave Bogo the first inkling of the lies that lingered in the story. When he became annoyed at this his mind drifted to the latter part of the story. How had three mammals done the equivalent of storming a castle without even a scratch on them. It just wasn't possible. The most glaring mistake came at the end though. If Higgins had shot himself as the officers had claimed, the bullet would have taken a different path through his head. Who shoots themselves in the front of the head? The natural position for a person who is trying that is to hold the gun against the side of your head, not the front. The story was a ruse, there was no doubt in his mind. The only problem was that he didn't know what they were hiding.

 _Are all three of them dirty? No... Fangmeyer is better than that... then what?..._

He was sitting at his desk, staring at the door as he tried to solve the puzzle when the answer walked in. He told the wolf to return and de-brief when he felt healthy enough to do so. Wolford was feeling better but he still doubted what he had seen. Despite of this he still told Bogo everything he could remember. He started by stating the possibility that his observations were not to be trusted but the buffalo didn't listen. Wolford's story made much more sense then fangmeyer's, even if that did mean that Judy Hopps was still alive.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **review**


	20. welp There goes the plan

**sorry about not updating for awhile. trying to figure out how to balance school work with writing.**

ch:19

 **bogo's office**

"Fangmeyer! Swift! Redweed! In my office!" Bogo boomed over the intercom, making each mammal called cringe. Fangmeyer would have preferred getting shot again. it was much less painful and over much sooner.

A few minutes past and four mammals sat anxiously in the small office waiting for the water buffalo who was looking them over to do something other than blink. All the menacing chief did was sit in his chair and appraise each officer sitting in front of him. It made him laugh sometimes how imposing everyone thought he was... well, almost everyone. For some reason the precincts smallest inhabitants were the least scared. While Fangmeyer and Swift were practically shaking, Redweed was standing patiently with his hands behind his back and a smile on his face. His stoic posture didn't fool him though. Bogo could see in the shrew's eyes that he was afraid.

" So how is Hopps?" he asked seriously. A deathly silence fell over the room and Wolford tried to disappear in his seat.

"Ummm... Sir, I can explain," Fangmeyer stuttered.

He let the devious smile creep onto his face, " Oh I bet you can Fangmeyer. So start talking." The tiger let out the breath she was holding and let the solemn look of I-am-so-fired wash over her face. As time passed Wolford relaxed, apparently he wasn't insane.

 **tundra town**

Judy mused later that the only thing worse than waking up from being tranquilized by someone who wanted to kill you was waking up from being tranquilized by someone who wanted to kill you after having a nightmare about them while you were out...

A collection of mammals grouped around the unreasonably large desk of the intimidating mob boss, some eyeing the twitching rabbit who was tied to a chair in front of them. The discussion of what to do with the small mammal and her fox companion had been dominated by the most intimidating one among them. Almost no one had the courage necessary to argue with a mammal that dangerous as that. It still shocked astounded him how much courage or stupidity it must have taken to say what she did with her's and the fox's life on the line.

Judy woke with a scream and threw herself backwards onto the floor. It was sheer luck that she didn't crack her skull open. After a brief moment she remembered what actually happened and composed herself. The terror in her eyes from the dream faded and she confronted the cold reality she found herself in. The small lamps that hung to the wooden walls were not on at the time, the bright sunlight reflected beautifully off of the snow outside was bright enough to see by. The stone floor and the bone chilling cold felt familiar for some reason.

 _It can't be ... can it..._

"Oh god is she ok," A squeaky feminine voice said from the desk that Judy hadn't noticed before. Judy let out a groan. Not only had she failed in keeping her secret from the ZPD but now she had the Big family to deal with too.

 _At least it couldn't get any worse,_ said the sarcastic version nick that still lingered in her mind. A polar bear came over to her seat and pulled the chair up from the floor. Why did life just love proving her wrong? It wasn't only big and his daughter. No, room was packed with almost everyone she ever knew in Zootopia: Mr. big, Mr. and Ms. Otterton, Fru Fru, Manchas, Duke Weaselton, Olivia, a handful of polar bears and Finnick...

 _Wait..._

"Finnick!" Judy yelled, yanking hard on the restraints around her wrists.

"I told you we needed the ropes," Finnick mumbled under his breath. He was reminded later with a punch to the ribs how good rabbit hearing was.

" Judy dear, let me explain." interrupted her attempted rant in a kind grandfatherly voice that reminded you that he could kill you at any time. It wouldn't be that hard now, no one would miss a dead girl.

" So much for keeping it discreet," she mumbled before. She took a deep breath in and relaxed. They were right, she did need to calm down. "Ok... so what is... this."

"Thank you for keeping your temper. I understand it has been hard recently." Big consoled, waving one of hands letting one of the polar bears know to cut the ropes.

"Why do this? Why bring them here?" Judy asked, waving her paw around the group.

"You need help and they deserved to know."

" I know... Its just... I wanted to keep it a secret... I don't think I could take another person dying because of me." During her confession an idea hit her with a wave of panic." Did you tell my parents?"

The small shrew shook his head and slightly smiled. " I think they deserve some more time to think about how they treated you and Mr. Wilde. "

"Thank yo- Wait... How did you know about that." She shot Finnick and the bears in the room a look of frustration when they covered their mouths to stop themselves from laughing, most of whom where unsuccessful. Then something happened that she never thought would, Mr. big started to laugh. It wasn't as hoarse and rough as she expected, instead it had the young boisterous joy that she saw in the rest of the family.

He wiped a tear from his eye before responding. " We notice when someone wrongs the family. Your part of the family. " He surgically skipped over the part where nick had furiously begged him not to have Judy's parents 'iced' after he had learned of what had transpired.

"uhh... thanks," she responded sheepishly. " So what now?"

"Now you keep doing what you have been but you get help from us when you need it," Weaselton explained in his normal slimy tone.

" No offence Duke but... why are you helping me? I understand everyone else but why you? I arrested you."

The weasel shrugged," Your one of the good ones Hopps. That's gotta' count for somthin'."

"wow... Thanks Duke."

"It's no problem, Flopsy." She ignored the name, having acquired a much thicker over the past year.

"Now, down to business," called, brining the group of chatting mammals to order. "Judy, tell us what you have in mind. Catch us up."

" What I have in mind? Save Nick Wilde." The cold, unwavering determination in her voice shook both otters but they knew what they had signed up for when they offered to help and there was no way they were turning back now.

Big chuckled again. "Well you're certainly one of the family."

 **bogo's office**

Bogo mulled over the newest version of events and matched them up with the evidence. The story and the crime scene fit much better with new revelation that there was two more mammals, not just the small (yet intimidating) rabbit. So now he had to decide what to do with the three officers which kept the truth from him ,unfortunately Fangmeyer made up his mind for him. He hated the small clinking sound of a ZPD badge against his desk, especially when the mammal giving it away didn't deserve the punishment. She pushed on her chair to get up but before she could give her self-righteous speech about how she had failed the ZPD he stopped her.

"Fangmeyer, put your damn badge back on. You're not getting out of this mess that easily."

"bu- but," she started to stutter. The inpatient hand which he threw up stopped her before she got started.

" Your one of the best cops here and I need everyone I can trust helping get Judy back. So get out there and get Judy's side of things. There has to be a reason why she's doing things like she is and I want to know why. Take Wolford with you, he's going to be part of your group from now on."

"Will do chief, " Swift squeaked, jumping out of her chair in a foolish attempt to escape the intimidating room . The other mammals followed her example.

"One more thing!" Bogo called. The four cringed and slowly turned back towards him.

"If any you ever keep a secret from me again. You will wish you were fired," He thretened, his voice reverberating off the walls and digging their way into each officer's mind. After he was sure they were outside and out of ear shot he let go of the laugh he had been holding and let the smile cover his features. That sassy bunny didn't get herself killed after all.

The dim office brightened up after that and the cheery attitude returned to his work. It was such a wonder what one little rabbit could do to a person.

 **A few days later**

 **nicks room**

Nick flexed his hand, cringing slightly at the pain that came with closing his fingers for the first time in nearly a week.

" Are all foxes this lucky or is just you? I still have no Idea how you healed so quickly." The med student asked as he put the bloody bandages in the empty bag of food he brought with him.

"Nope, just a Wilde's luck," he joked from his own two very sore feet. "So what now?"

Alex hummed as he thought back to his lessons. " I'm going to assign you some physical therapy to do while I'm not here. It should get you back into working order and stop you from killing yourself out of boredom."

Nick chuckled." You don't know how good that sounds."

" I think you're going to be a lot less grateful when you hear what I want you to do. "

"Fun," he deadpanned. Josh only smiled at his misery before jumping into a detailed list which made nick cringe just by hearing about it.

 **Finnick's van**

Judy and Finnick sat on the back bumper of the large van eating Chinese food from the local take out store. She didn't expect to feel better after everyone knew but she did. Everyone but her parents knew that she was still alive and she didn't care. She expected to be weeping upon revealing the truth but that wasn't the case either. The tension that she was constantly under had subsided and for the first time in a long time, Judy Hopps was in good spirits. Taking another bite, Judy took in the view of the stream of mammals pouring across the bright city street in the dusk. She found a subtle beauty in the mundane sight. What she didn't appreciate however was the four uniformed zpd officers walking directly at them. Finnick and Judy both let out a exhausted huff before greeting them. Judy felt the anxiety that the four of them carried and decide to cut through it.

"Hi guys. Did you need something?" she asked, almost pretending like the last month had not even happened. They relaxed slightly and the dark, back alley got just a bit brighter.

Fangmeyer scratched her arm nervously as she responded, "We were wondering.. why you..."

"Nick's alive," she butted in, taking another bite of her food to cover the huge grin that appeared. Fangmeyer blinked a few times and tried to make since of what she had heard. Eventually she managed to close her mouth but that was a whole minute later.

"What do you mean he's alive?!"

Judy shrugged, " Dark drugged him and stole his unconsciousbody from the morgue. "

"Oh..." Fangmeyer didn't know what to think. How was this possible? Was Judy insane? How did they miss this?

"Yep... Don't worry though. We know he's in good paws and when we get done with this thing with dark we can get him."

"uhh-" Fangmeyer stuttered, overloaded with the sudden dump of information.

" Thank you officer Hopps, that's all we wanted," Alex interrupted, rescuing the shocked tiger. He had already heard it from big so he wasn't surprised by news. Soon after they left and let the rabbit and the desert fox finish their meal in peace. Judy was content with the awkward meeting and glad that this would all be over soon.

 **Zootopia streets**

"So Finnick, what's the deal with this guy?" Judy asked from her position in the passenger seat. Josh and Amanda had to work to do with school so it was just her and Finnick. They were parked outside a small tailor on the outskirts of the city center. She was currently wearing a loose fitting pair of jeans and a dark green t-shirt. She also held a small black purse that she had found at a thrift shop down the road, it made smuggling weapons so much easier.

"The word on the street is that this guy dropped out of the game and went strait. Apparently he was a big deal around fifteen years ago but for some reason he just quit. He's not married and the only thing else i could dig up was that he owns this place." Both judy and finnick looked out of the dirty van window and at the shop. a simple wooden sign hung above the building holding the same message as the door's tinted window, Herald's tailoring.

"I think I'm going to go in and introduce myself," Judy said, readying both her tranquilizer and normal pistols. She tucked them into her purse before jumping out of the van.

"Hey cop," Finnick barked. "don't go getting yourself killed again," he demanded seriously.

she chuckled to herself," I wouldn't dream about it , I promise."

She opened the old door and almost jumped as a bell rang as she entered. The brick exterior was not present inside the shop, dark blue painted drywall was there instead. A large wooden barrier which was painted with intricate floral designs blocked off half the room. The half Judy stood in had a mirror that extended far past her own height and a wooden work table littered with clothing, designs and patterns. As Judy entered the shop the sound of sewing behind the barrier stopped and the fox in question appeared from the other side of the room. Herald wore a black suit with a blue plaid undershirt, blue handkerchief and a dark blue tie. Despite the mammals obsession with the color it contrasted well with his reddish-orange fur and green eyes. She hadn't met many red foxes other then nick, Gideon, and Vivian but it somewhat surprised her how similar they looked, but the difference was in the details. Unlike nick, Herald was slightly taller and more muscular. The black that tipped his ears and tail was darker then nicks and the fur covering his head was more thick and it included touches of grey. Despite the physical differences, what really shouted at her was the confident and refined look he held, it matched her fox almost perfectly.

When he spoke his voice was deep and gravely somewhat like the small fox waiting outside, "Hello, what can I do for you?" After a few moments of Judy's analyzing glare the fox shifted uneasily. "It's because I'm a fox, isn't it?" the question threw her off guard, she often forgot how horrible the rest of her kind could be.

"No, no no no," she quickly defended. "It's not that, I just haven't met many foxes and you look like a friend of mine."

"fox for a friend...huh," he muttered to himself before clearing his throat and putting on his business face. " So, what brings a girl like you to my wonderful establishment?"

" I need to ask you a few questions."

"Well I'm ope-"

" It's about Dark," she clarified. His face dropped into a scowl.

"They just can't let me leave can they?" he barked, frustrated because of his inability to escape his past.

" I don't work for them."

" Oh, so your here to kill me like the last one," he accused, pointing a clawed finger at her. If she was any other rabbit she would have drawn the gun by now but she was so comfortable around nick and Vivian that one angry fox didn't scare her.

" I just need information," she plead.

"Go ask someone else, I don't do that stuff anymore," he spat turning his back on her and walking behind the barrier. She followed closely behind. The back of the store was messy and cluttered as many desks held many ongoing projects. Herald sat down at one and got back to work ignoring the rabbit behind him.

"come on, please." when no reply came she switched tactics. She pulled out her pistol from her bag and quickly put a hole in the wall next to the fox. " The next one goes in you, now start talking," she demanded.

he chuckled before spinning around in his seat, " Do you think you're the first to point a gun at me and demand information? It isn't going to work. I didn't get the reputation I have from being scared by some cute bunny."

 _We need him alive. I know you want to re-decorate the room with parts of him but we need him alive Hopps... sympathy card_

"I need your help," she admitted with a sigh.

"And why would that be." his voice did not lose its edge.

"Dark has my boyfriend."

he stopped to think about this before replying, " I hope it's a nice funeral."

"Jerk."

"Who, me?" he jibed cruelly, putting a paw over his chest.

"yes you."

"Get out of my shop rabbit and tell whoever you work for that my help is off the table."

Ugh , she groaned to herself before thinking out loud, " Are all of you this annoying?"

"What, don't like foxes," he teased. " you afraid of me?" he jibed, jerking at her with her claws extended much like nick did after that terrible press conference. The look of fear her wanted did not come; the only response he got was a stern rabbit punching him in the jaw. He was knocked to the floor with a painful thud. Judy grabbed his collar and lifted him off the floor by it, pinning him against a wall.

"The only reason why you're not dead yet is because my boyfriend, who is a FOX, is in danger. So start talking," she barked coldly.

" A fox, really?" was the only thing he choked out of the rabbits death grip.

"yes, really."

" Always knew a wild's luck was fake," he muttered to himself.

"what?" she stuttered, dropping him down to the floor as if she had just seen a ghost. Why did that sound familiar.

"It's nothing, just an old family saying"

Something clicked inside the rabbit as she looked over the fox again. "What is your last name?" she demanded.

"wild, why?"

"Spell it."

"w-i-l-d-e, why d-" his question did not escape his mouth before the tranquilizer was flooding his system.

 _How is he related to nick? Is he? Could this be who I think it is? I never asked about his dad..._

 **Later**

"Thanks for finding this building Finnick," Judy said from her position next to the small fox. They both stared at the asleep figure in front of them, wondering if Judy's intuition was right. It was surprising how many isolated places you could find in Zootopia if you had the right guide. The two stood in a boiler room underneath a nearby building. They had to wait until night for the 'he's just drunk' excuse to work but neither one was in the slightest bit tired. The first sign that he was wakening was the subtle twitching of his ears and tail, it was eerily similar to how nick woke up. Seeing him reminded her of the nick she had first met. The sly city fox which she had saved and the same fox which had stole her heart. She thought back to what she knew of nick's past. His mother had died and his father had left him and his sister to fend for themselves. Thinking back to those somber conversations did little to help her in her investigation and instead just clouded her vision with anger. after a soft moan his eyes flew open and he took in his drab surrounding.

"What is your relationship with Nick Wilde?" she asked coldly in the naive hope that he would answer without a fight.

"You know, I didn't expect to wake up from that."

"Answer the question ,Herald," Judy spat coldly. Finnick just leaned against the door and watched as the bunny stripped away at the waking fox.

"He's my kid," he admitted with a speck of remorse in his voice.

"Vivian too?"

"yes."

Judy stood there for a brief moment

"When did you leave them?"

"Why do you want to know?" he spat, trying to put back up his barriers. the bunny in front of him was good at this, he could tell.

"I need to know because I need to know how much of you I should leave for him."

"Wait... He's here?"

"He will be when I get him back from Dark." The pieced fell into place in Herald's mind... His son, with this rabbit, and Dark had him...or this was the best con he had ever seen.

" I have to give you credit, this was a great trick but you overplayed your role a bit sweetheart," he smirked pointing to Judy. " If you hadn't admitted to loving him I may have talked just about now but I saw right though what you're doing and it isn't going to work. Did you honestly expect me to believe that a little bunny like you could fall for a fox?"

"His mother died ten years ago by the way," Judy patronized, trying to hit a nerve.

"I'm sorry to hear that," he responded with the first look of remorse she had pryed away from the fox which was now brushing off his suit and standing up.

"Answer my question." A small smile appeared over his face as he took stock of his body, nothing was broken or stolen from him, whoever they were they should have known what they were getting themselves into.

"Here's what's going to happen. I am either going to walk out of here or fight my way out," he stated firmly. The rabbit took only a second to recover from his intimidation, she then shook her arms and feet briefly before raising both of her hands and preparing herself. "I don't want to hurt you." The words were truthful.

"I don't think you get the point, man. You picked a fight you can't win." Finnick added, chuckling from his place on the wall as he watched both parties start to lightly bounce on their feet.

The older fox sighed before resigning himself to the fight, " sorry for this, doll," he mumbled before jumping forward into a punch. She was faster than he anticipated, his punch hit nothing but thin air as the swift rabbit jumped back slightly out of his reach. He sprang forward again, pushing her further towards the wall. The rabbit hadn't taken the offence yet but that didn't let that fool him, he tore at the rabbit with his extended claws and battered where she had been with a flurry of punches and kicks. Even these efforts though were futile as the smaller target weaved her way through every blow he had to offer, leaving the older fox winded. She still hadn't attacked which began to worry him.

"Is that it?" she asked mockingly. Before he had time to formulate a good response she was already on him. Using her powerful legs she sprang forward opening with a volley of punches to the ribs and face. The fox threw his arms up to block the incoming blows but by the time they had gotten there she had moved on. Pivoting behind the stumbling fox she planted her foot firmly in the joint of his knee forcing the off balance opponent to the floor. He tried to stand up and recover but the rabbit spun around his body and pinned his neck to the floor with her knee. "That's for hurting him" she growled as she put slightly more force on his frail neck. She kept in mind that the fox was at least fifty and for someone of that age he fought incredibly well. If he wasn't being a total prick she might have even complimented him on it.

Judy had to employ every ounce of self control to stop herself from snapping the elderly fox in half where he lay. The beating had allowed her some reprieve from the suffering that was watching the person who hurt Nick the most still be able to walk. She wanted to crush him so badly but she knew deep down that she could not. This was Nick's fight and his judgment, she could not do this, only he could... Well... not only him

"Finnick, can we leave him here for a few hours?" she asked.

"The guy I got the key from said we had the room for a few days."

"Good, we're leaving."

"Why not just beat it out of that pitiful excuse of a-"

"Were not his kid's," she sighed. looking down at the suffocating fox and back up to Finnick. "Let's go get Vivian." Judy glanced down just in time to see the wheezing fox's eyes dilate and his face melted into horror, much like the time she had confronted his son about his taxes. If he was still able to speak under the rabbit he would have freely confessed to whatever he demands were but that was apparently a bridge he had burned if his lack of oxygen was anything to go on.

When she finally got off of him he scrambled to confess, " Wait, you don't have to tell her, I'll talk." Judy looked quickly between Finnick and Nick's father and followed the smaller foxes lead.

As Herald tried to stand, Finnick walked calmly over to the panting fox before giving him a kick to the ribs, propelling the fox back to the floor. "You are the worst type of coward, fearing the judgment of the children you abandoned," Finnick spat. Judy would think later about the similarities between the situations which both Nick and Herald found themselves in. Both were locked in a room, trapped and desperate to escape, the only difference was that she was not Dark...

 **Tundra town apartment complex**

"Are you sure you want to let her in on the big secret?" Finnick asked while climbing the stairs with Judy.

"No, I don't want to tell her but I don't see any other options. The moment she gets in that room Herald will spill it and we can't keep him locked up there for long. Plus, it's not that big of a secret anymore" Judy confessed as they reached the second floor, Vivian lived on the third.

"on top of that, the moment we let him out he'll skip town faster then we could blink... So, what are you going to tell her, _'Hi Nick's sister, your brothers alive and I am too'_." Despite the truth that were in Finnick's words she was more shocked at the comically terrible impression of herself that the smaller fox had just attempted with his incredibly deep voice.

"I do not sound like that," she defended while giggling.

" _Do to_ " he teased back, keeping the faked voice.

After a few more shared jokes, the pair arrived at the apartment that Judy had stored the directions to in her phone and after a moment to brace and a deep sigh Judy knocked on the door. Later she would look back and realize that the space between knocking and the opening of the door was the most terrifying part of the whole encounter as if falling and watching the ground quickly come up to embrace you. The door opened and she watched as the expression of the red fox that stood before her suddenly shifted from the somber expression which she answered the door with to something else. Her eyes grew wide and her arms and her tail fell to the floor. The three stood there for a brief second as Finnick and Judy froze, letting Vivian absorb the information that was standing in front of her.

"Not dead," Judy joked awkwardly . For another few seconds nothing happened, Vivian just stood there staring at the rabbit that was in front of her. She had gotten faster sense the fight that the two had shared when they met. Judy didn't even notice her move before her arms were squeezing her to death. regardless of the pain that it caused, she didn't pull out of the hug or protest, instead she just waited for the fox to let go. After five seconds Judy noticed that the fox, currently crushing her had started to cry, "Can we come in and explain." The raspy words that escaped her flattened diaphragm shook Vivian out of her trance and she let the two into the apartment.

"...how?" Vivian managed to stutter from their place standing in the living room.

" Long story which I can tell you later but I'm not the only one still alive."

"Nick," she gasped as tears continued to roll down her face.

She pulled Judy into another hug, " Thank you... Thank you..." she sobbed.

Judy tried to keep herself composed, petting the head of the fox which had buried her snout in her shoulder. "shhh... shhh... Eveything's going to be ok."

"I... I thought that..."

She pulled her in closer, "I know... I know..." They stood there for a few precious seconds.

" Where is he?"

"Kidnapped but I have a plan for how to get him out."

She sniffed a few times, trying and failing to stop from crying, "Can I do anything?"

She felt Judy's arms stiffen around her, " You might not like it."

"I don't care. "

"I need to get information out of your father." She stopped crying and looked up to the rabits unwavering purple eyes with the bloodshot ones she possessed. All of the sorrow and joy that had been present when Judy had arrived faded in an instant.

"Do you know where he is?"

"Yeah, we have him in locked in a basement. "

"Ok, let's go." Vivian sprang into action and was out the door and rushing down the stairs in a flash, leaving a confused fox and a astounded rabbit in her wake.

They found her in the back of the van waiting to leave. As per her request they headed straight there.

"Where did you find him," she asked coldly.

"He's been running a tailor for the last few years, before that he was in deep with some seriously bad mammals," Judy responded. She hated to admit it but Vivian was scaring her. The cold hearted hatred that Judy saw inside her was the same as was in her.

After a few more minutes passed they arrived outside the room. Both Judy and Finnick felt uneasy as Vivian pushed the door open to find a fox pacing the room. The two Wildes locked eyes. The crushing sorrow and guilt that welled up inside of him emanated from his person. Vivian walked forward to greet him.

"Vivian, I'm so-" His words were cut off by the punch she planted in his gut. Dropping to one knee, he attempted to catch his breath.

"Where is nick? Where is Dark?" The words were ice and held back a torrent of painfull emotions.

After a brief coughing fit Harold answered, " Nick's trapped in a building on Ackerman street and Dark runs his operation out of a estate in the rainforest district. "

Without another word the vixen walked out of the room and back to her apartment, not waiting for a ride.

"Well that could have gone worse," Finnick commented.

"So are you going to kill me now?" He muttered, collapsing fully on the floor.

"Nope," Judy replied in a lighthearted tone.

"Well I'm dead anyway. Dark probably noticed that i went missing and I might already have a price on my head."

Judy thought about this for a second before chucklingf, "How do you like the cold?"


	21. an ending of sorts

"It's been a two weeks and still nothing," dark huffed as he collapsed back into his seat at his office. It had been two weeks since the last sighting of the pesky bunny who had ruined so much business. They still hadn't found Harold but he had probably skipped town the moment word got out that they were tying up loose ends. They would have found a body by know if the rabbit got to him anyway. Toying around with the idea of another exchange failed, she wouldn't let him leave where ever they met alive. From the little she had spoken to him, she made his imminent death explicitly clear. The phone on his desk started to buzz. It was josh. Picking up the phone, Dark turned in his chair to look outside at the clear night.

"What is it Josh?"

"Hey boss, I was wondering if I could let Nick out of the room for a bit."

"What! Why?"

On the other side Josh cringed and the rest of the buildings inhabitants gave him a incredulous glances. He didn't listen when they told him asking Dark was a bad idea. " The guy has been stuck in a room for over a month without being able to look outside. I think it would be fine if I let him walk around and look out the window. We are three stories up after all and everyone here but me has a gun."

Dark shrugged, " If he escapes it's on you."

"Thanks boss," Josh said enthusiastically while some mammals exchanged money behind him. Apparently they were betting on his chance of success. It eased his conscious that only two mammals sided with him. It made what came next easier.

 **Nick POV**

The last two weeks had been the hardest and most painful of his very short life. Sure, having his arm set on fire hurt but it was over quickly, unlike what he did now. Always hearing stories of war veterans and accident workers needing to learn how to walk again and actually doing it were two very, very different things. Despite of the grueling pain he felt, he was glad to see some positive progress. He still had a limp but he would be able to run if necessary.

The door opened and Josh poked his head in. "Hey Nick, you're getting that walk you asked for. "

He pushed himself off the floor and limped over to the door. The entire way Josh inspected his movements to ensure he was healthy enough. He pushed past the door and got the first look around the building he was staying in.

The room was one of many that lined the drab, dark hallway. When he pushed himself out of the hallway into a large open floor. A group of mammals eyed him carefully from the couch they sat on while they watched something on the large TV attached to the wall. He didn't let their uneasy stares bother him. Glancing around the room he noticed what he was looking for and painfully ran over to it, josh chasing closely behind. He fell to his knees in front of the window and just admired the sight. After a few seconds he felt the soft hand of his friend land on his shoulder. Then he did something he hadn't done since Judy first told him she loved him. He wept.

Trough the dirty industrial window he saw the shimmering buildings that always littered the city no matter where you were. He saw the brilliant skyscrapers of the city central reflect the brilliant moonlight in the clear night and the beautiful noise that existed everywhere outside that hellish room. Seeing the stars in the clear night did more to him then he thought they would. Even though he didn't normally stargaze he kept weeping as his eyes found Polaris. His eyes glanced down to the street, examining every detail he could and, even though he thought it not possible, his gin grew wider. Sorely pushing himself up from the floor, he launched himself at his friend and clung to his torso. It was painful and the jump had put immense strain on but clutching the deer's slim torso wasn't nearly enough to thank him.

"So what now," nick whispered with a unbreakable grin on his face.

Josh met the foxes smile with his own but something was off in the shimmering brown eyes. "Hold on," he whispered a split second before he jumped through the window, shattering it into a million pieces. For some reason they both laughed as they fell. It might have been the relief of staring at the sky again or the surprising sight of the truck below them carrying a trailer of nothing but soft foam padding but he doubted that. But what actually caused his outburst of laughter was glimpse at the small bunny driver who's brilliant purple eyes assessed the building.

he landed with a thud against Josh's torso and watched the stars with a smile as they sped away from the building. The frantic shouting and gunshots faded behind him and his mind felt relaxed for the first time in forever. He drifted into sleep.

 **Judy's pov**

"Shift up. accelerate. drift around corner. punch it," an determined Judy Hopps mumbled to herself. She didn't notice the wolf or the deer holding on for dear life as she rocketed around corners, her attention was elsewhere. They were lucky that the streets were basically abandoned at that time of night because the alternative would have ended messily. The Car ride went on for another ten minutes and Judy slammed the car to a halt in front of the hospital where half the force was waiting. The large intimidating building was crawling with ZPD officers, each and every one taken aback when they locked eyes with the rabbit who was helping an asleep fox out of the back. Nick began to wake up as Judy carried him over to the back doors.

"Hey carrots," he said as if not a single moment had passed since they last saw each other. Her only response was turning the dazed and wounded fox around to meet her gaze before speaking.

"Don't you dare do anything like that **ever** again."

He chuckled taking a better look at her but his features fell. The characteristic spring in her step was gone, replaced by a paroid jitter that might have also been the reason for the large bags under the normaly alert eyes. Her fur was matted and dirty, covered in blood sweat and dirt and thats when it hit him. "you thought I was dead, didn't you?" he whispered, letting the swarming zpd agents surround them and letting whatever chaos happen. He didn't care about that anymore.

She pushed her body up against the scarred and torn fur of her fox, brining her face within mere inches of his. " If you think your getting out of my sight ever again, you are mistaken," she whispered before pushing her mouth up to his. The world melded into the background as they stood there, lips locked.

"HOPPS, WILDE, INSIDE NOW!"

and their moment of solidarity within the chaos faded as Bogo's shouting jerked them out of their trance. They both looked around to the staring mammals but neither had many regrets about what they had just done. Nick limped with Judy into the hospital.

 **Dark's office**

"What do you mean they escaped?!" dark shouted into the phone.

He didn't hear the answer over the gunfire that filled the room.

 **Zootopia hospital**

"Yeah, their right in here," the small badger doctor said as he lead Bogo, Amanda and Josh to the room. Amanda and Josh had tried to hide the small shard of pride that surfaced when the doctors told bogo that Nick's wounds were treated incredibly well but Bogo noticed it anyway. Josh and Amanda hadn't gotten the tirade Judy had warned them of which unearned both of them more than either of them expected. The doctor recounted the injuries Nick had sustained while they walked through the white, clean hallway. The sound of the police outside echoed throughout the otherwise quiet hall. The doctor approached the door she was looking for. She opened the heavy wooden door a crack and peaked in, quickly closing it and looking up to the other three mammals, red in the face. "Umm.. You might want to wait a bit.." Bogo just sighed and pushed past the doctor walking into the room.

The one bed in the bright room was draped with a light blue sheet and the smell of disinfectant filled the air. The yellow and orange lights of the city filled the room through the window. Bogo's eyes landed immediately on the two small mammals passionately kissing each other from their place in the bed. He might have let it go on for a bit longer but the blue gown that was only just clinging to the red fox. Judy pulled him up to her position on top of him by his fur, the look in both their eyes was not something he could approve of at work. Josh and Amanda stuck their heads in behind him, having the same reaction the doctor had. He cleared his throat loudly. Judy didn't even flinch. Nick came up for air again and glanced at them for a brief second before Judy took his attention back.

"Hopps!" He yelled gaining the desired effect.

She rolled off of him but still didn't move from the bed. Bogo let the pair catch their breath.

"Not anymore," She panted, the smile emblazed on both of their trouble making faces.

"Wha-... Do you know how much trouble you two are?" he asked. "Now I need to do the paperwork for this too..." He gave a dramatic sigh that didn't hide his smile.

"Yep, I said yes," said nick.

"You asked him?" asked josh.

"yeah," she said before turning to look at him again. " I did"

"What now?" Nick asked, his mind and body still reeling from the rabbit besides him.

"I don't know... Guess we will figure that out won't we," Bogo said with a smile. " And good work with Dark."

"What work?"

"You mean that wasn't you and Big?" the incredulous buffalo asked.

" No, what happened?" Judy demanded.

Bogo's smile faltered but he just shrugged it off. "It's nothing you two haven't done before. We can talk more next week when we break the news to the public about you two still kicking."

"Thanks for everything chief."

"It's nothing Hop- Wilde," Bogo said, before grumbling to himself that he would never get used to that. He turned back to the door, stopping himself from pushing through them. Looking back he said one last thing before leaving, " eleven am sharp inspectors."

"I love you, Carrots," he said to the rabbit who was still trying to process the promotion before pulling her in for another kiss.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 ***sigh***

 **Look people. I'm sorry. I could have dragged this on for at least 20,000 more words but i just can't and i can't be one of those authors who leaves a stories for years (I'm looking at you commandocucumber). Even though this isn't the closure I wanted at the beginning have this. Its more than nothing and you can think of the rest. I have already written multiple chapters of a hyttd fic I'm posting soon and a crossover for dark souls and darkest dungeon. I'm sorry for not making this as much as i could and school has been hard on me recently. I'm not stopping writing fan fiction and I'm going to try to apply the lessons I learned from this to my other projects and the amount of people who have read this astounds me.**

 **Till next time**

 **May you stand stalwart and dream onward**

 **Jamestheweesel**


End file.
